Tout n'est peut être pas perdu
by Aerials
Summary: [COMPLETE]! Dumbledore veut ramener la paix à Poudlard. Et pour cela il faut faire en sorte que les deux ennemis jurés se supportent, voire s'apprecient, pour "donner l'exemple". Slash HPDM
1. Retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi. Je rajouterais p-e quelques perso de mon invention mais ce n'est pas sur

**Titre :** Renaissance

** Genre** : slash, yaoi, lemon. (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

** Couple :** Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy et p-e d'autres si ça me vient sur le moment ;-)

**Résum :**  
7e année. Lord Voldemort a été vaincu l'année dernière par une coalition des forces du ministère, des aurors, de l'ordre du phénix (dont Drago), et de quelques créatures magiques. Cependant, cela ne fut pas sans pertes. Ainsi, on déplorera notamment la mort d'Hagrid (remplacé dans son poste par Graup) et de Mme Maxime, de Mme McGonagall, de Cornélius Fudge et bien d'autres... Quand aux mangemorts beaucoup sont morts, les autres ont été placés à Azkaban (où les détraqueurs, qui s'étaient alliés avec Voldemort, ont été remplacés par d'autres gardiens puissants). Quelques uns sont encore en liberté. Pour les couples, Ron et Hermione sont ensemble depuis les dernières vacances

**Rating **: pas plus que PG-13 au début mais R par la suite Les « » sont des échanges de paroles et tout ce qui est en italique sont des pensées (celle de harry sont entre °). Bonne lecture -)

Ps : C'est ma 1ere fanfic (et donc aussi la 1ere sur HP et la 1ere yaoi) donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées ou critiques constructives !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Retour à Poudlard  
**  
Dumbledore posa son regard sur la grande salle. Dans quelques minutes, aux portes de celle-ci, les élèves allaient s'agglutiner pour rentrer dans cette nouvelle année. Il n'y avait plus de menace et pourtant, planait dans l'atmosphère un restant de peur et de mort.  
  
_Espérons qu'ils sauront chasser tout cela et profiter de leur année  
  
_Il se tourna vers les portes, regardant Tonks, la remplaçante du professeur McGonagall.  
  
« Vous pouvez ouvrir les portes Nymphadora »  
  
Bougonnant en entendant son prénom, Tonks ouvrir les portes d'un coup de baguette, laissant entrer les élèves qui attendaient.  
  
Chacun alla s'asseoir à sa table, retrouvant avec un sentiment étrange leurs places dans une atmosphère lourde et plus silencieuse que d'habitude, tandis que les nouvelles premières années subissaient la cérémonie de la répartition  
  
« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a plus de première année que d'habitude » chuchota Ron à l'adresse de ses deux camarades.  
  
« Evidemment, soupira Hermione, semblant trouver sa question d'une incroyable bêtise Voldemort à fait beaucoup de dégâts, réveillant les gènes sorcières de beaucoup plus de monde que d'habitude. Les moldus ont eu un contact plus rapprochés avec le monde des sorciers »  
  
Elle cessa de parler tout à coup. La répartition était finie et Dumbledore s'était levé pour parler aux élèves  
  
« Personne ici n'ignore les tristes événements de l'année dernière, qui nous ont tous touchés. Cependant, vous êtes encore des élèves et vous devez apprendre, et vous détendre. Ainsi, pour éviter tout jugement de valeur dans les maisons, j'ai décidé de mélanger, pour cette année, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Les dortoirs resteront tels quel mais vous suivrez tous les cours ensemble, ferez des travaux en équipe, les deux tables seront reliés en une »  
  
Des grognements, voire de légers cris, s'élevèrent des tables. Ron, bouche bée, se retourna vers Harry. Harry lui était resté figé sur Dumbledore, attendant une suite, une rétractation  
  
« Je sais que ça ne vous fait pas aussi plaisir que l'ont pourrait l'espérer, reprit t'il, mais c'est ainsi. Je ferais les choses par étapes, ainsi vous aurez le temps de vous habituez à l'idée. Maintenant que ceci est passé je vais vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs que je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir en cette nouvelle année. Mlle Tonks sera votre nouvelle professeur de métamorphose, et M. Lupin sera à nouveau votre professeur de DCFM. Ce dernier est, comme certaines d'entre vous le savez, un loup garou, cependant il a reçu une autorisation spéciale du Ministre de la Magie et vos parents sont au courant et ont accepté cet arrangement»  
  
Pendant un instant les voix couvrirent celle de Dumbledore. Chez les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles l'humeur était plutôt joyeuse, alors que les Serpentards semblaient méfiant ou outrés.  
  
Le directeur reprit la parole : « Avant de vous libérez, je voudrais vous rappeler que la mort de Voldemort n'a pas supprimé les dangers de la magie et d'autres éléments. Il est donc toujours interdit (comme Mr.Rusard m'a demandé de vous le rappeler) d'user de la magie dans les couloirs. La forêt interdite le reste, et je vous prie donc de faire attention. Nous allons commencer par une minute de silence pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas être avec nous aujourd'hui [...1min...] Maintenant, oublier toutes les choses peu réjouissantes que je viens de vous dire et amusez vous ! Et n'oubliez pas : Pim, Pam et Poum »  
  
« Toujours aussi atteint Dumbledore » dit Ron en riant avant de partir dans une longue et inintéressant discussion avec Hermione sur les raisons du comportement étrange de Dumbledore.  
  
Le regard d'Harry traversa la grande salle. Il s'arrêta un instant sur Tonks qui lui sourit. Il détourna la tête, son visage lui rappelant trop de chose, trop de passé, trop de Sirius. Un regard le transperça. Il se retourna vers la table de Serpentard. Malfoy le regardait, puis se tourna, répondant à Pansy qui le harcelait encore.  
  
_°La seule chose qui n'a pas changer cette année. Malfoy. Je sais bien qu'il est entré dans le « bon camp » mais ça n'a rien changé. Ce fut presque le contraire en fait. Je brûlais de rage mais ça me renforçait, ça m'a aidé pour vaincre Voldemort. Maintenant tout ça parait tellement insignifiant.. je n'ai plus aucune raison de le haïr, il a même essayé de devenir ami avec moi, et pourtant c'est presque un plaisir cette fureur, cette haine en moi.°_

** /Flash Back/**  
  
« Potter ? Je sais que Dumbledore t'as mis au courant pour mon entrée dans l'ordre »  
  
« Et alors ? »  
  
« Je pensais..que peut-être pour combattre Voldemort il serait ..hum.. utile, d'essayer de mettre de côté nos différends ». dit il, en se forçant presque.  
  
Ravalant son orgueil, Malfoy tendit la main vers Harry, comme pour tenter de tout recommencer de zéro.  
  
Harry se retourna vers Malfoy, lui jetant un regard de haine pure  
  
« Tu rêves. Fais ce qu'on te dit, je ferais pareil, mais ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de moi ni de me parler »  
  
Il était monté dans sa chambre, laissant Malfoy seul dans le salon.  
  
**/Fin du Flash/**  
  
« Harry ? » Une voix le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Tonks.  
  
Harry soupira, se donna une contenance et se retourna avec un sourire de composition vers Tonks «Oui, qui y a-t-il »  
  
« Le banquet sera bientôt fini et Dumbledore voudrait te voir dans son bureau ».  
  
Hermione, s'étant décidé à cesser sa conversation fusionnelle avec Ron, se tourna vers Harry « ça va ? Que voulait Mme Tonks ? Tu as l'air songeur tu vas bien ?»  
  
« Oui ça va. Je vous laisse. Dis à Ron que je le rejoindrais là haut plus tard»  
  
Harry se leva pour rejoindre tout de suite le bureau de Dumbledore. Il voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite afin de se retrouver enfin seul, sur son lit, profiter de la solitude avant que les autres ne remontent.  
  
_°C'est étrange.. je n'ai plus envie de voir personne. Maintenant que Voldemort est mort, tout est différent. Tout ces morts.. à cause d'un sorcier. Et tout ces morts autour de moi. Seraient t-ils encore en vie s'ils ne m'avaient pas connu ? Sirius, Hagrid,... Que sera ma vie maintenant. Je suis un assassin. Ils le méritaient sûrement. Surtout elle. Bellatrix. La seule personne que j'ai tué seul. Par pure vengeance. On voudrait que je joue quel rôle maintenant ? Je ne suis pas que le survivant. Un auror ? ça serait drôle, un auror assassin...°  
_  
Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore et se cogna contre quelque chose de mou. De mou et de chaud. Vivant. Il releva la tête. Malfoy  
  
« Toujours sur mon chemin Malfoy »  
  
« Désolé Potter mais j'ai autre chose à te faire que de te suivre. J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore »  
  
« Moi aussi. »  
  
Malfoy prononça le mot de passe « Bubble-gum » et entra. Harry le suivit, peu disposé à devoir supporter un entretien avec Dumbledore ET Malfoy.  
  
« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! C'est bien. Vous arrivez pile à l'heure, et ensemble, n'est ce pas merveilleux » dit Dumbledore, qui semblait de particulièrement bonne humeur « mais asseyez vous je vous en prie »  
  
Son regard passa de Drago à Harry. Puis, tout en caressant la tête de fumseck, il commença à leur expliquer la raison de leur présence  
  
« Harry, Drago, vous êtes en 7e année. Si j'ai laissé vos légers problèmes d'autorité et de comportement auparavant c'était uniquement en raison des circonstances. Je pensais, et avec raison je crois, que votre rivalité vous forçait à vous surpasser contre Lord Voldemort. Cette année est différente. C'est une année de reconstruction, des esprits comme des lieux. Chaque année votre rivalité mettait fortement en danger vos maisons, vous faisant perdre un nombre incalculable de points. J'ai donc pris une décision exceptionnelle. En fait, deux. La 1ere étant que, pour cette année, à l'exception du Quiddich, vous sortirez du système de points. Vos devoirs seront aussi obligatoires que les autres mais on ne pourra vous donner ni vous retirer de point. Cependant, pour ne pas laisser cette exception vous permettre de faire n'importe quoi, une seule raison pourra vous en faire perdre : si votre binôme est dans une condition qui, en temps normal, vous en aurait fait perdre. C'est-à-dire que vous devez faire en sorte que votre « moiti » ne se mette pas dans des situations qui lui aurait, en temps normal, causé du tord. Cela implique donc une collaboration entre vous. Pour cela, et pour améliorer l'amitié entre vos deux maisons (ce qui donnerait un bon exemple aux 1eres années) vous changerez de dortoir et partagerez un dortoir privé afin de régler vos différends en priv »  
  
« un dortoir priv ? Vous voulez dire moi et ... lui ? C'est hors de question ! » Drago avait garder son apparence de calme mais on sentait bouillir en lui une révolte.  
  
« NON » Harry s'était levé, un mélange de fureur et d'effroi sur son visage. «JAMAIS, VOUS NE ME FORCEREZ PAS ».  
  
Sans attendre la réponse, il sortit, laissant Drago seul avec le directeur. Ce dernier se leva, ne semblant pas étonné du tout, et s'approcha de Drago  
  
« Ecoute, je sais que cela ne te fais pas particulièrement plaisir, surtout depuis qu'Harry a refusé ton amitié. Mais tu es beaucoup plus mature que tu ne le laisse apparaître. Tu sais bien qu'au fond tu ne le détestes pas. Et tu sais pourquoi tu croyais le haïr avant. Lui ne le sait pas, ne veut pas le savoir et ne l'acceptera pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Il est perdu et jamais il ne le reconnaîtrait. Toi seul peut l'aider »  
  
Un petit sentiment de victoire et de domination envahit le cœur de Draco, très vite remplacé par une vague de rancœur et de compassion. Dumbledore avait fait appel à lui. A son pire ennemi pour l'aider. N'avait t-il a se point personne ? De plus, il l'avait rejeté. Jamais il n'accepterait.  
  
Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Dubledore répondit à ses craintes « Ne t'inquiète pas il viendra. J'ai parlé à Hermione, elle le convaincra. Tout se passera bien. Peut être que ça sera difficile au début.. mais ça sera bénéfique.. tu peux rejoindre votre appartement maintenant.»  
  
Draco passa la porte du bureau. « Ce sera bénéfique, et pas que pour Harry » marmonna Dumbledore dans sa barbe, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
_Potter..Harry..Il ne changera jamais. Il ne comprendra jamais rien. Pour lui, je le déteste, il me déteste, c'est normal, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, il n'y a pas de question à se poser. Je m'en suis posé moi des questions, et beaucoup. Tellement que j'ai même compris où était ma place et j'ai combattu ma propre famille. J'ai remis en question toute ma vie, et ma haine pour toi. D'où venait elle ? Du rejet, de la jalousie, de l'envie. Tu avais choisi Wesley, tu avais choisi Gryffondor. La lumière, alors que j'étais plongé de force dans l'obscurité. On t'aimait pour ton nom, on me haïssait pour le mien. Le « fils du mangemort ». J'ai envoyé mes propres parents vers Azkaban. Mais pour toi rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours « Malfoy » indissociable de mon père, de la mort. Alors que je n'ai toujours été que Draco. Et depuis 1 ans tu n'es plus dans ma tête « Potter le survivant » mais Harry. Juste Harry. Laisse moi une chance. Laisse nous une chance._  
  
Drago perdu dans ses pensés s'approcha de la statue gardant la porte de leurs appartements.  
  
« Paix » Prononça clairement Drago. Paix.. bien choisi vu les circonstances.  
  
L'appartement état grand. Le salon était de couleur pale, apaisant, avec un canapé, une petite table et divers objets. La salle de bain était assez spacieuse et la chambre disposait deux beaux lits à baldaquin, aux couleurs rouge et argent  
  
_Bon.. tout ne sera pas QUE une punition dans cette histoire. Cette chambre est plutôt jolie. Je suis sure qu'elle va plaire à Harry. Ey, stop là, rewind, qu'est ce que ça peut me faire qu'elle plaise à Harry ? Enfin.. je suppose que c'était ça que voulait Dumbledore.._  
  
Il poussa un soupir et s'allongea sur ce qui était apparemment son lit, avec une couverture verte ornée d'un serpent argentée et ses habituels draps en soie.  
  
Il se releva tout à coup, désireux de prendre possession des lieux avant que Harry-la tornade- Potter n'arrive. Son regard se perdait dans les décorations fines de la chambre lorsque ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le lit à baldaquin en face de lui. Le lit d'Harry. Ses affaires avaient été transporté là (sûrement par les elfes de maison). Près de sa valise, un espèce de carnet d'un agréable bleu clair. Drago ne se rendait même pas compte que sa main s'en approchait qu'il l'avait déjà ouvert.  
  
_Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Si Harry arrive maintenant je suis mort, ça va être la guerre. D'un autre côté, furieux comme il était, il va bien falloir des heures pour qu'Hermione le convainque_.  
  
Des images. Des photos de sorcières. Lily et James. James avec Sirius et Remus. Harry avec ses parents. Harry dans les bras de Sirius. La gorge de Drago se serra.  
  
_Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient si proches. Et Lupin.. heureusement pour Harry, il est de retour cette année._  
  
Puis il tourna les pages et les photos devinrent des images de Poudlard. Avec les Wesley, avec Hermione, au Quiddich (une des nombreuses photo de Colin). Sur toutes, Harry souriait. Un grand et franc sourire.  
  
_Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas vu Harry sourire comme ça ? Et pourquoi il n'y a pas de photos entre la mort de ses parents et Poudlard ?_   
  
Drago reposa le livre, craignant une arrivée soudaine d'Harry. Il s'allongea un instant sur le lit, serrant dans un geste inconscient l'oreiller. Puis, se rappelant du lit sur lequel il se trouvait, retourna vers le sien et s'endormit avec une dernière pensée.  
  
_J'espère qu'un jour, il me le dira.._   
  
Harry était dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Hermione, consciente de l'arrivée d'Harry avait réussi à faire partir Ron peu avant, afin de pouvoir convaincre Harry sans que Ron aille dans son sens, vu sa haine naturelle envers Drago.  
  
« Ecoute Harry, je sais bien que ça te parait horrible mais... »  
  
« Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas encore trouver comme argument cette fois Hermione ? Tu ne crois pas que Dumbledore a tout essay ? C'est pour mon bien peut-être de cohabiter avec mon pire ennemi ? Pour l'école.. qu'ils disent à ce fou furieux de fils de mangemort de se calmer et l'école sera plus calme de toute façon.. »  
  
« Harry.. Drago est de notre côté, tu le sais n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Ah parce que c'est Drago maintenant ? Plus Malfoy ? Plus celui qui t'a traité de sang de boube, qui s'acharnait à faire virer Hagrid, qui cherchait à rependre la douleur autour de lui ? »  
  
« Non en effet, ce n'est plus lui »  
  
« C'est ça, j'ai compris, quoique je fasse tu trouveras toujours un argument c'est ça ? »  
  
Harry, énervé, monta dans les dortoirs afin de se calmer, laissant Hermione sans voix devant tant de fureur. Une seconde après, il était redescendu, semblant encore plus bouillonnant qu'avant  
  
« Je rêve, je rêve dites moi que je rêve » pensait Harry tout haut.  
  
« Que ce passe t'il Harry ? »  
  
« Ce qui se passe ? CE QUI SE PASSE ? Ce CENSURED de Dumbledore a fait transféré toutes mes affaires là bas et m'a laissé un parchemin avec le moyen d'accéder à l'appartement. VOUS ETES TOUS LIGUES C'EST CA ? COMME CA RON ET TOI VOUS SEREZ PLUS A L'AISE POUR BATIFOLER ET JE GENERAIS PLUS PERSONNE DANS CETTE ECOLE. DE TOUTE FACON QUAND MALFOY EN AURA FINI AVEC MOI JE NE GENERAIS PLUS PERSONNE. OK PUISQUE C EST COMME CA JE ME CASSE T ES CONTENTE J ESPERE »  
  
« Harry... » murmura Hermione. Mais celui-ci avait déjà passé la porte et était parti vers l'appartement.  
  
_Bon.. J'étais censé le convaincre d'y aller sans préjugé. Je crois que c'était peine perdue. J'aurais essayé au moins.. En espérant que tout n'est pas perdu.._

* * *

Ben walla, c'est la fin du chapitre. C'est ma première fanfic yaoi donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (reviiieewws lol) et si vous voulez que je continue ou pas ! Zouz Amy 


	2. Une trêve ?

****  
**Pour les disclamers, genre, couples etc cf 1er chapitre ('ttion slash HPDM) Sinon merci pour les reviews c'est très sympa, réponse à la fin du chap**  
  
**Remerciements particuliers :** Merci beaucoup à Mel (Mel-Imoen) sans laquelle je n'aurais probablement pas publié cette fanfic (disons que c'est ma bêta lectrice et celle qui m'a motivé pour continuer).

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une trève**  
  
Harry s'était calmé le long du trajet l'amenant dans l'appartement qu'il allait peut-être partagé toute l'année avec Malfoy. Il s'était rendu compte qu'en fin de compte il avait fini par faire exactement ce que Dumbledore voulait. Maintenant, il avait peur. Peur de se retrouver avec lui ici. Peur de .. de quoi exactement ? Il ne le savait pas. Cependant il ne pourrait pas faire demi tour. Pas après ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione. C'était un Gryffondor et son courage n'avait d'égal que son orgueil.  
  
_°Je vais dire le mot de passe et je serais dedans. Enfermé, protégé, dans un endroit enfin calme et tranquille.. enfin qui pourrait l'être si IL n'était pas dedans. Malfoy.. « drago ». J'ai réussi à le repousser, à le haïr continuellement malgré son entrée dans l'ordre du Phénix. Et maintenant, Dumbledore voudrait que l'on devienne amis. Qu'on travaille ensemble pour le bien de tous. Comme si Malfoy pouvait faire le bien. Comme si Malfoy n'était pas le fils de son père. Comme si son soudain revirement avait tout changé. Alors qu'en fait il n'a fait que se protéger.. et moi je devrais applaudir peut être ? Je devrais être heureux que ce Serpentard hypocrite ait fait semblant d'être gentil pour sauver sa peau..°  
_  
La haine refluait en Harry par vagues. Fermant les yeux un instant il prononça le mot de passe et pénétra dans ses nouveaux appartements. Drago dormait, allongé sur le lit vert. Harry ne put retenir un léger sourire en voyant l'endroit où il devrait rester. Décoré aux couleurs des deux maisons. Un lit, le lit vide, retenait son attention. Un beau lit à baldaquin, rouge avec une couverture or. Un beau lion semblait s'étirer de tout son long sur la couverture. Harry souleva sa valise presque vide et la rangea sous le lit. Silencieusement il se lova sous les couvertures et s'endormit rapidement et paisiblement. Toute pensée de haine, de peur etc avait quitté son esprit sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il dormit d'un sommeil profond et sans ses horribles cauchemar sur la guerre, sur les morts, sur Voldemort..  
  
Dans son bureau, Dumbledore se félicitait de son choix. Leur donner ces appartements c'était du meilleur choix. Les appartements dans lesquels avaient du cohabiter Godric et Salazar quand l'école était encore en construction.  
  
« Et puis avec ce petit sortilège de calmegress (sortilège mixte apportant le calme et l'alegresse dans un lieu) ils vont peut –être enfin arriver à s'accepter l'un l'autre. La guerre est fini maintenant, il faut reconstruire ».  
  
Avec un sourire Dumbledore alla s'allonger dans son propre lit, son bonnet de nuit rose sur la tête, rêvant de paix et d'amour à Poudlard   
  
Drago ouvrit les yeux. Sur sa table de nuit un petit réveil en argent, en forme de serpent lui indiqua l'heure : 6h30. Les cours ne commençaient pas avant 9h et habituellement il ne se levait pas avant 7h30.  
  
_Grrrmgbl (ndla :c'est la 1ere pensée du Drago qui se reveille lol). Bon, je suis réveillé apparemment. Autant se lever et commencer à se préparer. Et puis comme ça quand « le lion » sera réveillé je serais déjà prêt. C'est déjà difficile de cohabiter avec lui ça le serait encore plus si on devait se battre le matin pour la salle de bain..  
_  
Drago passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Il se leva difficilement et se traîna jusqu'à la grande salle de bain. Fermant la porte , il se regarda dans le miroir en pied avec un petit sourire appréciateur (ndla : c pas un malfoy pour rien qd même..). L'année précédente lui avait été profitable à ce point de vue. A l'exception de quelques nouvelles cicatrices peu visibles sur sa peau laiteuse, il avait réellement embelli. Le Quiddich et les entraînements prodigués pour la guerre avaient musclé son corps parfaitement. Sans ressembler à un acteur gonflé à la pompe à vélo, la forme de ses muscles finement travaillés ressortait sous ses belles chemises en soie. Ses cheveux blond avait poussés jusqu'au début du dos lui donnant un air elfique.  
  
_Hum pas mal, bon bon, à la douche maintenant Drago-Sexsymbol –Malfoy.  
_  
Lorsque l'eau commença à couler sur son corps il se savonna lentement, les yeux fermés, savourant la douce chaleur qui se rependait en lui. Ainsi, il ne vit pas Harry lorsque celui-ci entra dans la salle de bain.  
  
Encore endormi, celui-ci venait à peine de se lever. Oubliant les incidents de la veille il avait inconsciemment retrouvé le chemin de la salle de bain dans le but de mettre sa tête sous une douche froide.  
  
_°Oh.Mon.Dieu...p.. c'est vraiment le cas de le dire. C'est quoi ce corps ? Que fait apollon dans ma douche ?°  
_  
Sa main se porta soudainement à sa bouche lorsqu'il réalisa qui était le dit apollon et qu'il se rappela des événements de la veille. Un sentiment de frayeur l'envahit, l'exhortant à quitter immédiatement cette pièce  
  
_°Ses mains.. sur son corps...°  
_  
Drago savonnait lentement son corps, sans se rendre compte un instant de la présence d'Harry dans la pièce. Lentement ses mains savonnèrent lentement son aine, puis son sexe, ses fesses..  
  
Harry était pétrifié. Incapable de détacher ses yeux de ces mains qui s'était définitivement posées sur l'objet du délit et commençait à entamer de doux vas et viens rythmés par les soupirs de Drago.  
  
_°Oh... oh.. je ne dois pas rester là. Je dois partir.. je dois.. hum.. qu'il est beau..°_  
  
Effrayé par ses propres pensées, Harry prit la fuite et referma la porte derrière lui. Collé contre la porte, il reprit son souffle. C'est là qu'il se mit vraiment à paniquer. Son érection vibrait encore sous le souvenir de ce qu'il venait de voir. Toutes pensées cohérentes s'en fut lorsqu'il entendit Malfoy jouir, légèrement couvert par le bruit de sa douche.  
  
_°Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Non j'ai rêvé.. pitié, dites moi que j'ai rêvé.. il n'a pas dit Harry quand même !!°_  
  
Se laçant un sort rapide de décrassage il s'habilla aussi vite que possible et prit la fuite vers la grande salle, espérant pouvoir éviter Malfoy le plus possible dans cette journée. C'était sans compter un petit détail qui lui avait échappé: maintenant, tout ses cours seraient en binôme avec lui.  
  
Il s'assit à la table des gryffondor, aux côtés de Ron comme d'habitude. Tout semblait comme un matin normal. Mais ce n'était pas un matin normal. Il ne se sentait pas exactement chez lui. Il n'était plus vraiment un gryffondor maintenant. Il était « autre chose ». Gêné par ce qu'il venait de réaliser il petit déjeuna rapidement et, étant en avance, décidé de faire un tour de balais pour se calmer.  
  
Lorsque Drago entra à son tour dans la grande salle, Harry venait de la quitter. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Une espèce d'amertume.  
  
_Qu'est ce que je croyais ? Qu'il allait se réveiller, tout joyeux, me faire la bise pour dire bonjour, et qu'on allait manger ensemble main dans la main dans la grande salle ? Il a du m'entendre me lever et partir au plus vite pour ne pas me voir. Et je suis censé faire quoi alors ? L'attacher pour qu'il soit obligé de m'adresser la parole ?  
_  
L'idée d'Harry attaché à un mur réveilla le petit dragon qui s'était rendormi depuis la douche. Avant même que Drago ait pu s'en empêcher son esprit fantasmait sur Harry.  
  
_En plus il a de jolies petites fesses. A lui aussi l'entraînement lui a bien réussi. En plus sa peau légèrement plus mate qu'avant fait ressortir ses beaux yeux verts... HEIN ? QUOI ? Qu'est ce qui me prend l ? Non non ok, c'est vrai il est pas mal, je suis gay etc mais c'est POTTER. Le petit con arrogant qui s'obstine à refuser l'amitié d'un Malfoy. Deux fois. Alors que j'avais ravalé mon orgueil pour me lier d'amitié avec LUI. Alors que j'avais décidé à cessé de le voir comme « le survivant ». Nan. Je ne fantasmerais pas sur lui. Sur n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas sur lui.  
_  
Pendant que Drago fantas.. euh réfléchissait, Harry faisait des tours. Le vent froid lui rabattait les cheveux sur le visage.  
  
_°Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui me prend ? Même pendant la guerre je n'ai jamais ressenti ça.. cette envie de fuir, de faire disparaître tout le monde. Maintenant que j'ai vaincu Voldemort je suis libre.. je n'ai plus de destin.. plus rien à faire. Plus de raison de vivre. Et maintenant je suis coincé, constamment surveillé par Dumbledore, Malfoy ou bien les deux tourtereaux. Et pourquoi j'ai eu cette réaction dans la salle de bain ? Il est si... hum... si sexy. C'est fou pourtant, c'est MALFOY. Le fils de mangemort. Le petit connard prétentieux si arrogant et si fier de son corps sexy.. oulà.. j'ai placé deux fois Malfoy et sexy dans la même phrase.. Je crois que je suis gay. En fait je m'étais pas poser la question avec tout ça. Par qui suis-je attir ?°  
  
_Tout en remuant ces pensées dans sa tête Harry se dirigea vers le cours de métamorphose. Le cours de leur chère directrice Tonks.  
  
« Haaaaaarrrry »  
  
Harry sursauta à cet appel legerement bruyant et se retourna. Hermione et Ron arrivait vers lui.  
  
Grommelant, Harry fit un sourire de composition.  
  
« Ah, salut les amis. Desolé d'être parti rapidement tout à l'heure mais j'avais des choses à aller chercher dans ma chambre »  
  
Se dirigeant vers la salle de cours il s'arrangea pour accaparer un instant Hermione.  
  
« euh.. 'mione.. excuse moi pour hier. Dis, j'ai une question à te poser avant d'aller en cours si tu veux bien » murmura Harry en rougissant  
  
« oui, je t'écoute »  
  
« Et bien.. en fait.. c'est assez délicat...jaimeraissavoirsijesuisheteroougay »  
  
« pardon ? »  
  
« je.. je voudrais savoir par quel sexe je suis attir » répéta Harry, le plus bas possible  
  
« ah..oh..je vois. Mais comment ça se fait que tu ne le saches pas ? Tu es sorti avec Cho pourtant »  
  
« Oui mais à l'époque mes hormones ne se posaient pas trop de questions.. tu vois ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il existerait un moyen magique de le savoir ? »  
  
« Oui ça existe harry. Tu as qu'a me rejoindre après le cours et on regardera ça d'accord »  
  
« Merci 'mione. Et .. s'il te plait.. ne dis rien à Ron ok ? »  
  
« Bien sur Harry » répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire  
  
Ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles. Tonks entra, ayant troqué ses cheveux anciennement roses pour des cheveux auburn lui arrivant au niveau des épaules. L'air très sérieux elle s'installa devant la classe.  
  
« Bon. Bienvenue dans votre nouveau cours de métamorphose. Je m'appelle Tonks, vous m'appellerez donc Professeur Tonks. Comme vous le savez sûrement je suis aussi la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor et, par ailleurs, je suis métamorphomage. Avant d'entrer dans les détails de ce que je compte vous apprendre cette année je vais vous placer par binôme pour travailler plus efficacement et pour équilibrer les différents niveaux. Veillez venir un par un pour que j'évalue votre degré génétique de compétence en métamorphose »  
  
Un par un les éléves s'approchèrent. Tonks posait la main sur leur tête, notait un chiffre sur une feuille et passait au suivant. Harry s'avança, légèrement anxieux. Lorsque Tonks posa la main sur sa tête il sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Elle retira sa main et lui sourit.  
  
« En effet, je comprends mieux pourquoi Dumbledore à donner à tous les professeurs l'ordre de te mettre en binome avec Malfoy. Vos magies s'équilibrent très bien, ce sera surement très productif »  
  
Dumbledore.. le binôme avec Malfoy... il avait oublié.  
  
_°Oh non... ça veut dire que je devrais être avec lui ? Pour tout les cours ? Toute l'année ? Mais ce n'est pas possible !!!! Bon, Harry du calme ce n'est pas si grave. C'est simple, je vais tout simplement l'ignorer et tout ira pour le mieux !°  
  
_Harry s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Drago, faisant une tête s'approchant de celle du bœuf qu'on mène à l'abattoir.  
  
« C'est bon Potter fais pas cette tête, j'vais pas te manger »  
  
S'étonnant intérieurement du manque de « vigueur » de la vanne de Malfoy, Harry ne prononça pas un mot et ne bougea pas d'un iota.  
  
Tout le cours se passa ainsi. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire vu que ce premier cours était, comme l'avait expliqué Tonks, surtout un cours d'explication et de théorie. Harry ne leva pas une fois les yeux de son parchemin, ne répondit pas aux légères piques de Malfoy. Rien. Il ne réagissait à rien.  
  
_Mais pourquoi il répond pas ce .. ce... gryffondor. Mais rééééééééééépond putain Harry ! T'as pas le droit de mettre fin à ça comme ça ! T'as pas le droit de m'ignorer, c'est trop facile !  
  
_Drago enrageait. Le « courage gryffondorien » ordonnait-t-il à Harry de ne pas faire face à son adversaire ? Il se vengerait. Il trouverait un moyen, quelqu'il soit, pour faire parler ce gryffondor, même s'il devait le chatouiller à mort pour cela  
  
Lorsque le cours fut fini, Drago quitta la salle de cours mais se cacha non loin de la porte afin de surveiller Harry. Celui-ci s'approcha d'Hermione. Drago utilisa un sort pour amplifier la voix de Harry vers son oreille  
  
« Alors Hermione tu as trouv ? »  
  
Hermione répondit à Harry mais Drago, n'ayant pas pensé à amplifier les deux voix, n'entendit pas sa réponse  
  
« Vas y, jette moi ce sort alors, si tu crois que ça pourra m'aider ».  
  
Drago vit Hermione jeter un sort à Harry. Une petite bulle violine sorti alors de la bouche d'Harry. Hermione sourit et dit quelque chose à Harry.  
  
« Oh.. tu es sure ? Bien.. Je te remercie. Au moins maintenant je sais quelle est ma préférence sexuelle, je pense que ça m'aidera » dit-il avec un léger soupir se dirigeant vers la porte de la classe.  
  
Drago prit la fuite pour ne pas être repéré, se maudissant de ne pas savoir ce qu'avait dit Granger. Les préférences de Harry. Homo ou Hetero.. ou bi.  
  
_Mais pourquoi ça m'intéresse tant que ça ? Pourquoi je suis en train d'espère de tout mon cœur que lui aussi soit gay ? C'est ça alors.. j'ai envie de séduire Harry. De coucher avec Harry ? Oui je crois que oui. Je suis sexuellement attiré par Harry. Rien de plus, rien de moins.. mais je DOIS savoir. Mais d'abord je dois lui parler et je dois le faire parler !  
  
_Drago mangea à la table de Serpentard. Lui aussi ressentait cette impression désagréable, ce malaise, le sentiment de ne plus vraiment être chez lui.  
  
Il lançait des coups d'œil très discret en direction de Harry, espérant peut-être qu'un effet secondaire du sort ferait apparaître ses préférences sexuelles sur son front.  
  
Il rentra finalement dans l'appartement, bien décidé cette fois à ne pas s'endormir avant le retour d'Harry. Assis dans le canapé du salon, il réfléchissait profondément lorsqu'Harry arriva, deux heures plus tard. Lui au contraire avait prit tout son temps, en espérant que, comme la veille, Drago s'endormirait avant son arrivée.  
  
Drago se leva en entendant Harry grimper les marches. Avant que ce dernier n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, Drago sortit sa baguette « Petrificus totalus ». Il se précipita alors devant Harry et le rattrapa pour ne pas qu'il tombe lourdement sur le sol.  
  
_Hum, il est lourd, c'est qu'il a des muscles dis donc_  
  
Il l'installa en position assise sur le canapé et prit son courage à deux mains en essayant de ne pas prêter attention au regard de Harry, contenant un original mélange de haine pure et de frayeur intense.  
  
_°Ahhhrrrg je suis pétrifié. MALFOY JE TE HAIS. Libère moi. Je sais très bien que tu sais que je veux que tu me libère. Alllllez c'est pas drôle. MALFOY ..rhhhaa, mon dieu mais pourquoi moi ??°  
_  
Malfoy darda un regard froid à Harry, comme pour lui dire de se calmer, avant de commencer  
  
« Bon, Potter, s'il te plait, peut tu arrêter de gesticuler mentalement et m'écouter. Ce ne sera pas long c'est promis mais si tu m'écoutes et que tu es bien sage »

_°Pffff , t'as interêt à ce que ça soit pas long sinon quand je serait à nouveau normal je te tue°_

« Bien. Ce que j'ai à dire est court et simple. TU NE M'IGNORES PAS. Sinon ça va très mal aller d'accord ? On est obligé de cohabiter, et je sais très bien que si tu ne me vanne plus c'est pour que personne ne te surprenne en train de désobéir à tonton dumby. Si tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être obligé de partager une chambre avec toi.. De toute façon, maintenant que j'ai aidé à mettre la plupart des parents de mes amis en prison, ils ne m'aiment plus autant, même s'ils n'ont aucune certitude dans la proportion de mon aide à vos côtés. »

Malfoy sembla partir dans ses pensées un instant. Il se reprit rapidement  
  
« Cela dit, j'ai tout fait –vraiment tout- pour essayer d'être agréable envers vous, pour essayer d'être accepté par des gryffondors, censé être amicaux etc. Or cela à bien marché, à peu près. Sauf pour toi. Et pourquoi dis moi ? « Le survivant » est trop bien pour donner une seconde chance à un Malfoy peut-être ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça pourtant. Alors voilà, tu n'as pas voulu repartir de zéro pendant la guerre, très bien. Mais là c'est différent. Tu vas devoir vivre avec moi. Et je t'assure que si tu ne me parle pas ou si tu m'ignores, je ferais tout pour m'attirer des problèmes (et donc pour te faire perdre des points). Si tu as un minimum de « courage » gryffondorien, tu te sacrifieras pour ne pas que ta chère maison perde de point n'est ce pas ? »  
  
Drago regarda Harry. Le dévisagea en réalité. « Enervatum » puis alla s'allonger sur son lit.  
  
Harry resta environ 30 minutes sur le canapé à assimiler tout ce que Drago venait de dire. Il avait été immature. Mais il en avait besoin, pour rester fort devant la guerre. Maintenant tout cela était fini. Peut-être était-ce vraiment l'heure d'essayer de grandir.  
  
Il se leva à son tour, entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de Drago qui regardait le plafond. Rassemblant son courage il le regarda. Drago plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Harry tendit la main  
  
« Une trêve ? »  
  
« Une trêve »

* * *

Walllllaaa, TBC comme on dit (il y aura 12 chapitres je pense)  
  
Et maintenant, place aux RAR.  
  
Pour commencer : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et reviewer  
  
**Blue Helios** Oui c'est vrai que sur ce coup là Harry n'a pas été très gentil mais il a ses raisons (tu verras dans les prochains chapitre) et puis, comme dit le titre, « tout n'est peut-être pas perdu ! ()  
  
**SNAPESLOVE** Bah la suite à.. maintenant lol. Non j'ai pas de jour précis pour publié, j'essaye de le faire régulièrement mais là en plus va y avoir les vacances donc on verra.. sinon je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.  
  
**topcerise** Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil d'avoir envoyé une review et je vais essayer de ne pas lâcher promis !  
  
**céline402** Ta review m'a fait plaisir, la suite arrive bientôt (de toute façon j'ai déjà la trame principale des 12 épisodes lol), fo juste que je l'écrive quoi -). Alors je continuerais d'écrire du moins pour l'instant -) !!  
  
**tetedenoeud** Et oui, c'est qu'il mord notre petit Harry lol. Bah en tout cas je continue et j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite !  
  
**zaz** Lol, Non en fait j'ai pas vraiment tout inversé, disons que c'est à cause de la guerre. Ryry a préféré rester « immature » par peur de la faiblesse alors que Harry lui a grandit et surtout à changer de camp !  
  
**Mel-Imoen** Rhhaa, ma bêta lectrice préférée (la seule certes mais quand même lol) !!. Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils et ton soutien (cf ma dédicace en haut du chapitre pour toi). Ça fait bizarre d'avoir enfin sa propre fic.. ça fait assez plaisir il faut avouer -). Vivement la suite de la tienne d'ailleurs !  
  
**Minerve** Oui c'est vrai, mais d'un autre côté malgré la présence de Ron et d'Hermione et leur amitié profonde on peut dire que Harry n'a jamais vraiment connu l'amour (ses parents et Sirius sont mort trop tôt et Cho ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour) donc il lui faut du temps pour apprendre.. mais je suis sure que quand il saura ça ira beaucoup mieux !! lol 


	3. Sortie à Hogsmeade

**Pour les disclamers, genre, couples etc cf 1er chapitre ('ttion slash HPDM) Sinon merci** **beaucoup pour les reviews, réponses à la fin du chapitre  
  
Désolée du retard pour ce chapitre mais j'ai eu pas mal de sorties etc alors... (et puis j'ai aussi fini mon autre fic en 3 chapitres)  
  
Note : je pense essayer de faire un chapitre par semaine en général, à l'exception peut-être de la semaine du 10 au 20 ou je n'aurais pas l'accès à Internet (Bretagne powwaa). Si je n'arrive pas à m'y tenir je suis désolée par avance  
  
Gros bisous à mes reviewers (j'ai eu 15 reviews sur le chapitre 2 !!) Je vous adore, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant !!!**

****

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Sortie à Hogsmeade**  
  
Cette fois-ci, Harry se réveilla avant Drago pour la 1ere fois depuis une semaine. Depuis leur petite « discussion » (qui avait plutôt été un monologue) leurs relations étaient assez stables. Harry refusait encore de parler d'amitié ou de sentiments approchants mais ils se supportaient.  
  
_°Puis il est assez attirant aussi...non non, je ne veux pas dire qu'il m'attire mais je m'interroge.. c'est vrai que depuis les révélations d'Hermione je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.. et ma réaction dans la douche la dernière fois..°_  
  
Harry rougit sous sa couverture à cette simple idée. Profitant du sommeil de Drago il se faufila dans sa douche (en fermant la porte, on ne sait jamais..). Après quelques instants de réflexions subaquatiques il se sécha, s'habilla et retourna dans la chambre. Malgré l'heure tardive (12h, mais on est samedi) Drago dormait toujours, paisiblement. Le regard de Harry glissa le long du mur jusqu'à lui.  
  
_° Il a l'air si calme et si gentil comme ça..ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu faire de remarques très blessantes sur quelqu'un ou bien faire cet insupportable rictus de haine. Bon, il reste vanneur mais ce n'est rien par rapport à avant.. Comment se fait-il qu'il a tant chang ? Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit juste la maturité, je n'ai pas changé moi. Peut-être aurais-je du.. peut-être puis-je encore essayer.°  
  
_Harry s'approcha du lit de Drago. Il devait le réveiller. Ils s'étaient un peu chamaillés la dernière fois car Drago n'aimait pas trouver la chambre vide au réveil, sans savoir où il était dans des lieux quasi inconnus.  
  
« Dra.. Malfoy.. Malfoy ? Hé Ho !!! »  
  
Drago dormait toujours et n'avait qu'à peine remuer malgré les appels (qui tendaient à se transformer en cris) d'Harry. Harry secoua l'épaule de Drago, avec précaution, espérant que ce dernier ne se réveille pas en sursaut avec une envie de tuer celui qui l'avait réveillé. Harry se pencha encore en avant, l'odeur de Drago envahit ses narines  
  
°_ hum.. légèrement épicé, très agréable°  
_  
Et avant qu'il n'ait réalisé son geste, sa bouche se posa tendrement sur la joue de Drago. Au bout de quelques bisous Drago commença à remuer et à ouvrir les yeux  
  
« hum.. gzrf... Maman ? »  
  
Réalisant alors son geste Harry cessa immédiatement. Il se releva soudainement, se cognant violemment la tête contre le haut du lit, poussant un léger cri de douleur.  
  
« Harry ? »  
  
« Ah t'es réveillé, bon ben je vais petit déjeuner hein ! »  
  
Harry fuit la chambre aussi vite qu'il put et alla rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle pendant que Drago se réveillait lentement  
  
_Ce rêve, cette douceur.. je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis que j'était bébé, quand mes parents étaient encore tendre et doux.. quel réveil agréable. Mais que faisait Harry si près de moi ? Pourquoi me regardait-t- il avec ce mélange de surprise, de peur et de désespoir ? Et si....  
_  
Pendant que Drago réfléchissait dans la chambre, Harry papotait avec Ron et 'Mione  
  
« Alors les amoureux ça va ? »  
  
« Oui et toi Harry ? Tu supportes Malfoy » répondirent-t-ils en cœur. Hermione le regarda plus intensément avec une lueur d'espoir. Elle avait eut confiance en Drago plus rapidement que lui. Même Ron lui faisait relativement confiance  
  
« hum.. oui..enfin je crois. Disons que je vais essayer de faire un effort. On va à Hogsmeade cette après midi ? « Dit-il rapidement pour changer de sujet et ne pas repenser à ce matin  
  
« Bien sur ! C'est une bonne idée de la part de Dumbledore que les élèves qui savent transplaner puissent y aller sans permission. A 14h devant les 3 balais d'acc ? En plus, il y aura sûrement du monde vu qu'on est samedi » décréta Hermione.  
  
« D'acc. Ron, tu viens t'entrainer au Quiddich en attendant l'heure ? »  
  
« Euh ben.. tu sais Harry on est samedi... je crois que je vais plutôt rester tranquille aujourd'hui..Je m'entraînerais demain c'est promis...Et en attendant, je reste avec ma 'mione adorée !!"  
  
« Je vois .. d'accord » dit Harry en se levant, un peu vexé.

Pris au dépourvu par tout les événements il n'avait pas touché à son déjeuner (en effet, c'est sur que manger du couscous et du poulet au réveil c'est pas évident)  
  
Harry s'éloigna donc seul vers le terrain de Quiddich. Grimpant sur son éclair de feu il s'envola assez haut, slalomant entre les nuages moutonnant sous le ciel gris-bleu de cette fin de matinée. Dans ses yeux, une lueur brillait, semblable à celle que Drago avait pu entrevoir le matin même  
  
°_ Où suis-je ? Qu'est ce que je fais ? Que vais-je devenir ? A la fin de l'année il faudra faire un choix de carrière. Et comme j'aurais 18 ans je ne pourrais plus –et d'ailleurs ne le voudrait plus- vivre chez les Dursley. Il faudra que je trouve un endroit. Que je vive seul. Sans famille. Bien sur il y a Ron et Hermione.. Heureusement qu'ils sont là. Mais de toute façon avant cela il faut déjà survivre à cette année avec Malfoy. Malfoy. Il avait l'air tellement.. différent tout à l'heure. Et pourquoi l'ai-je embrass ? Je n'aurais pas du. Mais il avait l'air si fragile, si triste.. Je devrais peut-être essayer d'être plus gentil. Mais bon, pas trop quand même. Je ne veux pas devenir amis avec lui. Je ne veux plus avoir d'ami. Je suis seul maintenant et je dois me débrouiller seul. Trop de gens ont déjà souffert par ma faute°  
_  
Redescendant peu à peu vers le sol, Harry réalisa qu'il était l'heure d'aller vers Hogsmeade. Il rangea son balais et transplana directement devant les trois balais. Ron et Hermione étaient à l'intérieur, à une table pour trois, plus collés l'un à l'autre que jamais.  
  
« Salut vous deux. Dites, vous m'avez l'air très soudés aujourd'hui, vous respirez de temps en temps ? »  
  
« Harry ! gronda Hermione. Tu n'es pas très gentil. Tu verras quand tu seras amoureux et que tu .. enfin que.. voila quoi' »

Sur ce Hermione piqua un fard absolument wesleyesque.

Harry resta perplexe un instant, se demandant qu'est ce qui avait plus les rapprocher (voire les souder) depuis ces quelques heures.  
  
Quand il comprit la raison il se colora d'une façon très artistique  
  
« oh.. oh... »  
  
Mais ses amis n'avaient pas remarqués son trouble, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se noyer dans les yeux l'un de l'autres. Harry essaya de parler un peu Quiddich à Ron mais Hermione, que cela n'intéressait que peu, s'arrangea rapidement pour faire taire ce dernier.

Au bout de 30 minutes de silence (pas du tout gêné des deux amoureux mais très mal à l'aise du côté de Harry) Harry se leva et quitta les trois balais sans un mot.  
  
_°En effet, je suis mieux avec Malfoy dans l'autre appart', passer ma journée à voir mes amis se bécoter sans m'adresser un mot ça aurait fini par me rendre malade. Non mais franchement ils abusent ! Ils savent que je suis seul.. que je suis coincé avec Malfoy.. que je ne les vois pas souvent et quand je les vois ils ne me parlent plus ! Génial°_  
  
Assez énervé Harry alla s'asseoir dans le parc près de Honeydukes. Il s'assit sous un arbre, dans un coin reculé pour éviter les curieux. Il replia ses genoux vers lui, passa ses mains autour et posa sa tête sur ses genoux ainsi maintenus.  
  
_°Sirius.. si au moins tu étais encore en vie tu pourrais me dire.. me guider. Je suis tellement seul.. tellement perdu. Plus personne n'a besoin de moi maintenant. La gentille petite arme du monde magique à vaincu le méchant Voldemort, les gens ont des jolies photos dédicacés ou des cartes Honeydukes du « survivant » à côté de la photo du chien sur la cheminée et tout le monde est content.. Ron et Hermione sont heureux ensemble et n'ont plus besoin de moi.. plus personne n'a besoin de moi. Et je n'ai plus personne à qui me confier..MAIS SI je sais qui pourra m'aider ! Qui connaît ce sentiment de se sentir rejeté, qui été là au pire moment de la guerre ! Je vais aller voir.. Rémus !°  
_  
Alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment amener la situation à Rémus, Harry n'entendit pas Drago qui arrivait à ses côtés  
  
« Harry ? ça va ? »  
  
« Depuis quand t'en as quelque chose à faire ? ça ne te regarde pas, lâche moi »  
  
« Hum hum.. tu n'aurais pas oublié une certaine promesse d'effort par hasard »  
  
« Tss, me soule pas aujourd'hui c'est pas le moment »  
  
« S'il te plait Harry un instant »  
  
« NON c'est tout, casse toi » cria Harry en se levant précipitament  
  
Drago se leva à son tour, et retint Harry par le bras. Harry avait des muscles puissants grâce au Quiddich mais Drago s'était plus entraîné dans son image de beau séducteur. Il eut donc rapidement le dessus sur Harry lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se battre. Au bout de quelques instants, Drago immobilisa Harry.  
  
_Well, parfait, je l'ai à ma merci là il ne peut vraiment plus bouger ! Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir lui parler calmement. Enfin s'il arrête de gigoter sous moi parce que sinon je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir rester « calme » bien longtemps.  
_  
« Arrête de bouger Harry, tu te fatigues pour rien tu es bloqu »  
  
« Lâche moi la fouine »  
  
Drago rit, cela faisait 2 ans que plus personne ne l'avait appellé comme ça et la réaction d'Harry prouvait son désarmement  
  
_°Mais pourquoi il me lâche pas ? Bon d'accord, il sait peut-être que s'il le faisait je partirais immédiatement.. ou peut-être pas. C'est quoi cette sensation étrange ? C'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Je suis désarmé, aux mains de mon pire ennemi et je me sens en sécurité.. j'ai envie de.. l'embrasser ? Non.. c'est impossible. Oh mon dieu..il n'y a pas que ses muscles qui sont dur là.. ai ai ai.. °  
_  
Harry commençait à rougir, il sentait une chaleur étrange monter en lui « excitation » lui disait son esprit, mais il refusait d'entendre ça  
  
« Lâche moi Malfoy » répéta Harry d'une voix faible et croassant  
  
Drago le regarda dans les yeux avec une douceur et une tendresse qui le surprit lui-même. Tout doucement, avec une infinie tendresse, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Harry. Savourant leur douceur il glissant tendrement sa langue entre ces dernières, profitant du fait qu'Harry soit trop ébahi pour réagir  
  
_Pitié pitié pitié faites que sa tendance sexuelle soit bien celle que je crois. Pitié faites qu'il soit lui aussi gay_  
  
Sa main passait doucement dans les cheveux noirs. La conscience d'Harry avait perdu pied et leurs langues jouaient dans un ballet sensuel. Ils se sentaient tous les deux aussi apaisés, aussi bien, comme jamais cela n'était arrivé avant.  
  
Espérant qu'Harry cesserait de se débattre, Drago s'apprêta à le libérer. Juste avant cela il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Cependant un instinct le retenait. Ce ne fut donc pas exactement les mots qu'il voulait prononcer qui sortirent de sa bouche  
  
« Je... s'il te plait Harry, appelle moi Draco ». Son regard s'enflammait, courait sur le visage d'Harry, lui laissant comme une onde de chaleur à chaque regard.  
  
Il le libéra.  
  
Harry se releva, regarda Drago avec un air indescriptible et s'en fut en courant. Drago resta là, un léger picotement au niveau des yeux  
  
_Je ne pleurerais pas ! Pas pour Harry. J'ai peut-être fait une erreur ! Il n'était peut-être pas gay. Et pourtant sa réaction, sa langue, la bosse au niveau de son boxer.. Je n'ai pas rêvé si ? Mais il m'a repoussé. Encore. C'est fini, maintenant il peut aller se faire foutre. J'ai tout fait pour le mettre à l'aise et il ne sait que me repousser. Je n'irais plus vers lui. Jamais. Et s'il me veut, il va falloir qu'il se démène et qu'il me supplie. On ne joue pas de cette manière avec un Malfoy_ !  
  
Intérieurement peiné et extérieurement vexé et furieux, Drago retourna vers ses anciens camarades de maison (du moins ceux qui ne l'avaient pas laissé tomber aux vues des soupçons de délation qui planait sur lui). Blaise Zabini n'avait jamais eu de famille mangemort ni d'allégeance aucune et était resté fidèle à Drago. C'était le serpentard le plus gryffondor qu'il connaissait : loyal, fidèle et sincère. Peut-être qu'à lui il pourrait se confier..  
  
**[Environ 1h après, aux trois balais]**  
  
« Harry ? » appela Ron, se séparant temporairement des lèvres d'Hermione  
  
«Hum.. apparemment il est parti » répondit Hermione à l'aide de sa légendaire perspicacit  
  
« Bah, on le retrouvera à Poudlard, il a du vouloir faire quelques courses» dit Ron dans un haussement d'épaule  
  
« Pour l'instant, retournons où nous en étions » sourit Hermione avec un petit air lubrique

* * *

TBC..  
  
Encore un chapitre de fini ! ouf ! Bon, il était un peu moins long que les autres, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas déranger ! Le 4 sera je pense un peu plus long et le 5 à mon avis beaucoup plus long vu tout ce que j'ai prévu !!  
  
Gros zouz à tous et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews !!!

* * *

RAR  
  
**Lilyep** Merci, c'est très gentil , j'espère que la suite te plaira autant  
  
**Genevieve Black** Ne t'inquiete pas pour le « plus si affinités.. » mais par contre, un peu de patience -). Pour Dumby j'ai hésiter à lui mettre le pyjama rose mais bon.. notre cher dirlo ne changera pas avec ses attitudes et ses sorbets citrons !  
  
**Bibine** Whhaa, ben ça c'est une review ou je m'y connaît pas ! La plus longue que j'ai jamais vue !! Sinon pour Drago et Harry ben ça faut voire avec eux, c'est pas moi qui décide (quoique..). Pour l'inversion des caractères c'est du à la guerre. Drago a beaucoup mûri et a du surmonter beaucoup de problème alors qu'Harry s'est protegé en se retranchant sur lui-même et refusant de grandir.. Pour la douche j'aime bien aussi, et je veux bien qu'il vienne visiter la mienne lol ! Sinon lol pour le jeu de mot ! Et sinon oui, McGo est morte (cf debut 1er chapitre, c'est marqué en haut je crois) En tout cas merci encore et à bientôt j'espère  
  
**Lululle** Contente que ça t'ai plu, je ferais au plus vite pour la suite !!  
  
**Maliciaslytherin **Merci beaucoup, il y a 12 chapitres donc j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite  
  
**Cordelune** Lol, merci c'est très sympa (et le debut de ta reviews m'a fait sourire) la suite viendra dès que je peux, je me presse pour mes chers reviewers ! lol  
  
**Artemis666** En fait ce « passage » était en partie un peu une moquerie sur les gens qui regardent les homos etc en espérant voir apparaître une mention de ce genre sur leur front.. en plus ça l'aurais bien arranger notre petit dragon mais bon.. on ne sait pas.. si ça se trouve il est hétéro.. (comment ça pas crédible dans un slash yaoi ? snif...lol)  
  
**Mel-Imoen** Ah que coucou (dsl, les guignols m'ont trop tourné la tête). Encore merci pour ta reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des petits msg de toi à chaque fois ! C'est vrai ça fait bizarre d'avoir sa fic, ses reviewers, écrire pour eux etc. Et sinon je t'ai mailer donc..  
  
**onarluca** Merci beaucoup pour tes deux revieww (c'est gentil d'en avoir mis une par chapitre) et j'espère que le 3 te plaira aussi  
  
**vallou** Merci pour ta reviews et la réponse a ta question se situe dans la note en haut de la page -)  
  
**tete de noeud** Qu'a dit Hermione.. bonne question.. réponse au prochain chapitre. Sinon Harry ne s'est pas énervé parce qu'il savait qu'il avait tord.. Drago a quand même du le stupéfier pour réussir à lui parler !!  
  
**céline402 **Oulà, si mon 2e chapitre te fais ce genre d'effet j'imagine même pas ce que ferais un lemon !! lol. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, j'essayerais de faire plus vite la prochaine fois  
  
**Minerve** Bah je sais pas si c'est possible, faudrait voir avec JKR (a condition que tu acceptes qu'on se le partage, moi je prend le lundi le mercredi le vendredi et le dimanche d'accord ?). Sinon c'est vrai qu'il est têtu notre Harry et un peu immature parfois alors si Drago veut une chance, il fait ce qu'il peut !!  
  
**SNAPESLOVE** Merci, c'est super gentil (j'aime beaucoup ta 1ere phrase lol). Sinon pour « eux » ben c'est à eux de se débrouiller. Ils sont tout les deux orgueilleux etc donc.. Sinon pour les lemon ou autre ça viendra, c'est promis, mais plutôt vers la fin (ce qui n'empêchera pas quelques scènes.. sympathiques .. avant)  
  
**Tsuka** Lol, oui j'ai toujours des visions assez.. Inquiétantes de Dumbledore. Et encore, je n'ai pas décrit la chambre !! D'ailleurs j'envisage de faire une fic délire un jour mais là j'essaye de pas trop dériver sur mes trips pour pas faire fuir tous les lecteurs lol 


	4. Tentatives d'approche

**Pour les disclamers, genre, couples etc cf 1er chapitre ('ttion slash HPDM)**

******Sinon merci beaucoup pour les reviews, réponses à la fin du chapitre**

**NOTE: C'est les vacances, je pars jusqu'à mi juillet donc pas de chapitre avant, surtout que ces temps-ci mon ordi déconne un peu donc en attendant : Déchaînez vous sur les reviews !!!! **

**Ps : Je sais que tout le monde s'en fout mais j'ai ma 1ere année de droit !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4** **:**** Tentatives d'approche**

Pourquoi me suis-je laissé faire ? Pourquoi ais-je appréci ? Pourquoi est ce que je culpabilise à ce point l ?

Harry ne pouvait plus empêcher ces questions de tourner sans cesse dans sa tête. Ses sentiments se bousculaient, la haine, la peur, la douleur, le manque de confiance, la déprime. Sans prévenir personne il était rentré au château aussi vite que possible en transplanant hors des enceintes de Poudlard.

Ce transplanage un peu trop pressé et le résultat de ces pensées troublées commencèrent à lui donner la nausée. Se cognant dans quelque chose, il ne releva même pas la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et se précipita vers les 1ères toilettes qu'il trouva.

Une fois que les spasmes qui secouaient son estomac se furent calmés il releva la tête et s'approcha du lavabo, se passant de l'eau fraîche et pure sur le visage et le cou.

« Harry ? »

Ce dernier, surpris, laissa échapper un petit cri.

« Harry, c'est moi Remus. Repris la voix qui semblait être derrière la porte des toilettes. Ça va ? ça fait 10 minutes que tu es là dedans et quand je t'ai croisé dans le couloir tu n'avais pas l'air bien »

« ça va »

« Euh.. si ça va, tu peux sortir s'il te plait »

« po envie »

« hein ? »

« suis très bien là.. veux pas sortir »

« HARRY ! Ne fais pas l'enfant, sort de là immédiatement où je me verrais obligé d'enlever des points à Gryffondor ! »

« Bon d'accord, c'est bon j'arrive » gémit Harry.

Il sortit alors des toilettes et tomba nez à nez avec Lupin.

« Oh mon dieu Harry.. tu es tout vert pâle ! Non je t'assure, tu n'as vraiment pas une couleur normal ! que se passe t'il ? Tu es malade ? Tu t'es fait attaquer ? »

« Non non écoute, ça va.. »

_°J'lui dis ? Nan j'lui dis pas. J'ai déjà du mal à assumer moi-même..°_

Harry regarda Lupin avec un air hagard

_ D'un autre côté, c'est Rémus… allez, du courage Harry, sinon j'vais finir par croire que le choixpeau aurait mieux fait de me mettre avec les reptiles à sang froid.. tiens, ça leur va bien comme surnom ça ! _

« Harry ? Tu crois franchement que je ne vois pas que tu es complètement ailleurs ? Bon, comme tu prétend ne pas être malade, tu vas au moins venir avec moi dans mon bureau, histoire de me dire ce qu'il ne va pas »

Ne pensant même pas à rechigner, s'étant finalement trouvé le courage de parler à Rémus, Harry le suivit dans son bureau

Refermant la porte derrière Harry, Rémus le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de son bureau et s'assit en face de lui en le fixant dans les yeux

« Je t'écoute.. »

« Euh.. disons ..euh.. c'est pas facile »

« N'ais pas peur. Je te rappelle que j'ai été le confident de ton père et de Sirius pendant des années ! Et avec tout ce qu'ils ont fait, je pense pas que quoique ça soit ne puisse me poser de problème »

« Tu sais que j'ai été obligé par Dumbledore d'aller habiter avec Drago ? »

« Oui »

« Disons que mes relations avec lui ont toujours été assez.. conflictuelles.. mais c'était assez volontaire. Il a même essayer de devenir mon ami pendant la guerre. Mais je ne trouve plus d'intérêt à rien. Voldemort est mort.. la seule chose qui me maintient encore en vie, c'est -enfin c'était- la haine que j'ai envers Drago. Mais depuis qu'on habite ensemble, il a voulu faire une trêve. Et je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, tout s'embrouille. Je sais qu'il a raison, que la vie serait plus supportable pour nous deux si j'acceptais. Mais je suis aussi attiré étrangement par lui.. il m'a embrassé tout à l'heure à hogsmeade. »

Harry avait dit tout cela quasiment d'une traite. Lorsqu'il eut fini il laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains, sur le bureau de Rémus

_°Je suis encore plus embrouillé que tout à l'heure.. aurais mieux fais de me taire°_

« Harry.. Est-ce que tu connais tes préférences sexuelles ? Qu'est ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de Drago ? »

« Je suis gay. Hermione me l'a révélé grâce à un sortilège. Quand à Drago.. je ne sais pas. C'est le fils de Lucius tout de même !! Et mon ennemi depuis toujours !! »

« Je vois.. il faut que tu réfléchisse Harry. Que tu lui laisse une chance de te montrer qui il est vraiment. Que tu te rappelle de ce qui te pousse à le détester pour voir si ce Drago là existe encore.. »

« Alors je fais quoi ? » soupira Harry

« Essaye d'être gentil, essaye d'être toi-même..et tu verras. Prend ton temps pour réfléchir »

%%%%%%%%

Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre de Blaise Zabini

« .. Et ce connard m'a rejet !!!! J'en ai marre ! Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut !! »

« Drago.. came toi, ce n'est pas grave. C'est Potter après tout.. »

« JUSTEMENT ! J'en ai tellement marre qu'il joue le rôle de potter et non d'harry, m'obligeant à redevenir Malfoy alors que depuis la guerre tout à tellement changé.. sauf lui ».

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un moyen de protection ? Le fait de ne pas changer, de ne pas évoluer, c'est éviter d'avoir de nouveaux obstacles à surmonter, de perdre ses repères … »

« Alors, que dois-je faire ? »

« Essaye de te calmer.. et puis laisse lui du temps..il changera peut-être.. »

« Et je dois attendre que Mr change ? Combien de temps je dois attendre ? Parce que je te rappelle que je dois me le coltiner tout l'année ! »

« Que ressens tu pour lui ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas ! Je m'en moque ! Il n'a pas le droit de me rejeter ! Je ne supporte plus sa froideur ! Il me le paiera ! »

Et avant que Blaise ne put rajouter quoique ce soit, Drago était parti, claquant violemment la porte.

L'heure du diner était proche. Drago ne retourna pas dans la chambre, il ne voulait croiser Harry dans cet état.

_Si je le croise maintenant soit je le tue soit je le prend sur le sol donc… je vais aller directement dans la grande salle, de toute façon le dîner commence dans quelques minutes.._

Drago s'installa à sa table, suivit peu après de nombreux autres élèves. Il jeta un regard à la table des gryffondors.. pas de Harry

_Hum .. il ne vient pas ? Il fuit peut-être.. le « courageux Gryffondor »_

Même si dans ses pensées Drago semblait ironique, l'absence d'Harry le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le reconnaître. Il avait fui.. il avait honte, sûrement. Drago non. Drago avait été content de son geste, même si ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu.

Après avoir mangé silencieusement, sous les regards perplexes des Serpentards, il se décida à monter dans la chambre.

Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement.. personne. Harry n'était pas là.

_Mais où est-il encore passé ce foutu gryff_ ?

Drago jeta un coup d'œil partout. Pas de trace de repas ni rien. Harry n'avait probablement pas mangé. Sa cape avait, par contre, disparut. Il était sorti

_Bon.. je crois que malgré tout il va falloir qu'on parle.._

Au fond de lui, il lui semblait entendre une petite voix triste et seule. Il s'étonna un instant. Ses sentiments étaient étranges.. pas normaux du tout.. laissant couler une larme sur son visage, sans s'en rendre compte, il se roula en boule sur le canapé, bien décidé à attendre le retour d'Harry.

%%%%%

Harry était dans la tour d'Astronomie. Ses genoux entourés de ses bras et ramenés vers lui. Il n'étais pas descendu dîner, trop préoccupé par ses pensées, par ses hésitations.

_°Dois-je lui faire confiance ? Mon ennemi de toujours.. J'ai tellement envie de me livrer à lui.. de me laisser dans ses bras et de tout oublier.. Quand il m'a embrassé j'ai cru voir une brèche un espoir.. Et si j'avais rêv ? Si ça ne changeait rien ? Si je ne l'aimais pas ? Je ne veux personne autour de moi. Tout ceux que j'aimais sont mort, les autres se sont éloignés. Je préfère être seul que de souffrir encore des pertes ou d'être entourés de pantin derrière « le Survivant »°_

Des larmes coulaient doucement sur les joues d'Harry. Il pensait à Sirius, à ses parents, à Hagrid..a ses « amis toujours là pour lui » Ron et Hermione. Comment refaire confiance après ça. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas.

Harry releva la tête. Le soleil s'était couché. L'horloge sur la grande tour indiquait presque minuit. Drago devait déjà dormir, Harry pouvait enfin rentrer.

Prenant sa cape d'invisibilité il se faufila dans les couloirs jusqu'à leurs appartements. Il déposa sa cape dans l'entrée et arriva dans le salon.

Il se figea en voyant Drago. Ses yeux gris avaient quasiment tournés au noirs et étaient apparemment remplis de larmes. Il semblait fou de rage. Fou tout court.

« Tu étais o » dit Drago d'une voix éteinte, presque effrayante

_Harry !! Quelle heure est-il ? Presque minuit !! Je vais le tuer !! _

« Parti me balader » répondit Harry, en essayant de garder un ton désinvolte

« PARTI TE BALADER ? Comme ça ? Sans rien dire ?? Comme tout à l'heure je suppose.. quand ton courage de Gryffondor t'as conseillé de fuir ! »

Harry se sentait perdu. Pourquoi Drago s'énervait – t - il ? Il l'avait embrassé, d'accord. Et alors ? Toute l'école savait bien que Drago s'était fait à peu près toute l'école. Le rejet d'Harry n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Son corps tremblait. Il commençait à se sentir mal mais refusait de s'approcher du canapé.. de Drago..

« Lâche moi.. vais me coucher »

Drago se leva, apparemment furieux et empêcha Harry d'accéder à la chambre.

« NON ! TU RESTES ! Tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux répondre a mes baisers et fuir sans que je te demande rien ? Que tu peux m'ignorer ? Que tu peux passer ton temps à refuser mon amitié alors que je ne t'ai fait aucun mal depuis des années ? GRANDIS UN PEU ! »

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Tu n'as pas compris que je ne veux pas d'amis ? C'est fini, tu peux partir, y a plus la guerre, être ami avec « Le Survivant » ne sert plus à rien !! »

Harry s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Sa bouche était sèche, il était nauséeux.

_°Si seulement il pouvait me laisser aller me coucher.. je me sens tellement mal.. malade.. °_

Drago vit Harry blanchir mais il le mit sur le compte de la colère. Etonné un instant par la tirade d'Harry il continua.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens ? Tu crois que je veux être ton ami pour ta renommé inutile ? Tu as oubli ? Je suis un MALFOY, je n'ai pas besoin de ton amitié. Je n'en ai pas BESOIN , ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai pas ENVIE.. TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN. Tu ne sais pas.. tu n'as pas deviné ce que je ressens pour toi.. »

Drago coupa ses révélations. Harry venait de s'écrouler au sol avec un bruit mat, manquant la dernière phrase de Drago.

Son teint était plus pâle que jamais. Il était fiévreux et tremblait de tout son corps.

Toute la fureur de Drago s'envola d'un coup. Remplacé par une inquiétude grandissante

Il se précipita vers l'endroit où Harry venait de tomber

« Harry ?? Harry ça va ? Réveille toi, s'il te plait.. Harry… »

Mais Harry ne répondait pas. Drago passa un bras au niveau du coup d'Harry, l'autre au niveau de ses jambes. « Harry.. tiens bon je t'en supplie.. je t'emmène à l'infirmerie »

Voyant Drago et Harry arriver Mme Pomfresh poussa un cri

« Mon dieu ! Qu'est il encore arriver ?? Vous vous êtes battus ?»

« Non.. c'est Harry.. il est tombé.. je ne sais pas.. faites quelque chose » répondit Drago d'une voix entrecoupée.

« Allongez le là, je vais cherche de quoi faire un diagnostic »

Drago posa délicatement Harry sur un lit vide. S'agenouillant près du lit, il regardait le visage pale d'Harry. Passa lentement une main sur sa joue, il gémit, laissant couler une larme sur le drap blanc

« Harry.. ne me laisse pas »

Walllla, TBC, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut.

Le prochain mettra peut-être un peu plus de temps à venir parce que je suis en vacances et aussi parce qu'il s'y passera beaucoup de chose !!

Je vous adore tous

RAR

**Lululle **

Merci, j'aime bien tes fics aussi, surtout les Iles mais d'autres aussi.. enfin bon comme ça tu me lis, je te lis lol. A propos c'est quoi le prochain chapitre que tu publieras ?

**L'Ange des ténèbres**

Désolée, la suite ne viendra pas tout de suite, c'est les vacs.. mais en tout cas tout est planifié donc tout viendra en son temps promis. Et sinon, j'pense pas que Drago veuille être consolé, j'crois qu'a part Harry il veut pas grand-chose.. mais j'peux pas te le donner puisk'il est po a moi snif

**Vif d'or **

Merci bcp d'avoir lu mes deux fics, je ne crois pas malheureusement avoir de talent, j'aime juste bien écrire (sur des nouvelles, les fics c'est nouveau). Je pense que tu devrais essayer d'écrire une fic en entier (même une petite) et tu verras qu'en fait c'est moins dur qu'il n'y parait . préviens moi si tu le fais (que je te lise !)

**SNAPESLOVE **

Et oui, il est très lunatique notre petit Harry.. il a du mal à accepter les choses mais on ne sait jamais.. peut être qu'il va finir par savoir ce qu'il veut..

**Mel-Imoen **

Salut toi ! Merci pour tes mails itou. Bon ben là c'est les vacances donc je ne pourrais pas t'envoyer quoique ce soit avant quelques semaines voire un mois, tu pars en vacances toi ? Je vais en effet continuer à publier des fics, voire en publier d'autres plus tard mais là je pars en Bretagne, à l'Ile de Ré et au Canada alors je peux pas tout faire.

**Naera Ishikawa **

Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plait. Le chapitre 5 mettra plus de temps à venir mais il sera un peu plus long !

**tete de noeud **

Non ils sont pas gentils, ils sont dans leur bulle d'amoureux et ils ont laisser tomber Harry.. mais t'inquiètes pas ça ne se passera pas comme ça et Drago va po être content.. à suivre lol

**Genevieve Black **

Justement, c'est bien le problème, Harry est très courageux pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles mais par contre pour ses sentiments tout de suite beaucoup moins lol. Sinon Ron et Hermi sont insupportables pour l'instant et j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire d'eux, soit ils vont devenirs secondaires soit se calmer je verrais. Tu préférerais quoi ?

Sinon tu peux parler à la 3e personne du singulier, du pluriel ça le ferait peut être moins (elles ?) lol. Zouz

**Melhuiwen **

Hum c'est très gentil et je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi (voire plus) surtout que si tout va bien il va se passer plein de choses..

****

**céline402 **

Bah, je suis tjrs à la recherche de petites expressions bêtes et « wesleyesque » m'est venu, c'est vrai que parfois Ron à ses petites expressions physique bien à lui. C'est normal que ce soit la 1ere fois que tu la rencontres vu que je l'ai inventée lol ! A bientôt j'espère

**onarluca**

Merci bcp, tes reviews me font à chaque fois plaisir en espérant que je ne te décevrait pas par la suite


	5. Evolutions

**Pour les disclamers, genre, couples etc cf 1er chapitre ('ttion slash HPDM) Sinon merci beaucoup pour les reviews, réponses à la fin du chapitre**

**Note : je repars le 24 mais normalement avec mon ordi portable donc j'espère pouvoir vous écrire un petit chapitre et le poster début aout (si j'ai plein de reviews bien sur...niark)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Evolutions  
  
Les murs de l'infirmerie était blanc cassé, une fenêtre entrouverte laissait passer un léger courant d'air qui vint frôler la joue de Drago. Il remua lentement et se réveilla. Il était allongé sur un lit à l'infirmerie. Il paniqua un instant avant de se rappeler les événements de la veille.  
  
Ah oui, c'est vrai.. Harry.. j'ai du m'endormir près de lui. Je suppose que Mme Pomfresh a deviné que je souhaitais rester là.. près de lui.  
  
Le regard de Drago se fit plus sérieux et il se posa sur le lit parallèle au sien. Les cheveux noirs d'Harry dénotaient avec la blancheur quasi cadavérique de son visage. Emmitouflé sous une grosse couverture blanche il semblait aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Drago s'approcha du lit doucement et passa doucement une main sur la joue d'Harry. Lui qui était d'habitude si énergique, si vif, semblait plongé dans un silence sacré.  
  
Une larme s'échappa involontairement de Drago et tomba sur la bouche d'Harry. Drago ne vit pas la larme devenir lumière et pénétré à l'intérieur d'Harry.  
  
Pourquoi cela me fait cet effet là..il n'a pas l'air de vouloir de moi.. au lieu de pleurer je ferais mieux d'être content et de me remettre en chasse..Mais il n'est pas une proie. Il n'est pas une « chasse ». j'ai besoin de lui. C'est pour ça que je ne supporte pas qu'il me rejette, que cela fait ce creux à l'intérieur de mon estomac quand il est brutal, quand il semble se perdre.. j'ai besoin de sa présence, de son rire, de lui. Il m'est indispensable.  
  
Il gémit lorsqu'une conclusion s'imposa à lui. Une idée qui ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit, qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter. Mais qui était plus forte que son orgueil, plus forte que tout..  
  
Posant sa tête dans le cou brûlant d'Harry il respira son odeur et la phrase franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir  
  
« Je .. je t'aime Harry. Je t'en supplie, réveille toi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je n'ai jamais pu.. que tu sois mon ennemi ou mon amour j'ai toujours eu besoin de toi. Je t'aime, réveille toi... »  
  
Mais Harry ne se réveillait pas. Il n'avait même pas remué d'un pouce.  
  
Soupirant, Drago se releva et regarda le bilan qui flottait au dessus d'Harry.  
  
Bilan physique Etat : Va un peu mieux qu'hier, a bien dormi à l'exception d'un cauchemar. Grande faiblesse, manque de magnésium. Maladie : Aucune, santé assez bonne Fièvre : 39° (pour 40.5 hier) Rétablissement prévu : Réveil dans la journée si tout va bien. Rétablissement total dans la semaine.  
  
S'en suivait la liste des médicaments pris, des ingrédients contenus dans la perfusion reliée à Harry etc.  
  
Drago était soulagé. Harry s'en remettrait. Tout à coup, les raisons de ce malaise lui revinrent en mémoire. Qu'avait dit Pompom déjà...  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Pompom s'était approché, morte d'inquiétude et avait lancé sur Harry un sort pour que son corps lui dise ce qui n'allait pas.  
  
« bilantus ». Différentes formules etc étaient apparus au dessus d'Harry. Drago avait été un peu rassuré en voyant le visage de Mme Pomfresh se calmer, apparemment elle pouvait le soigner  
  
« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? »  
  
« Reculez Mr. Malfoy, je dois pouvoir accéder à mes médicaments. Pour répondre à votre question, Harry est mal en point mais ce qu'il a est facile à guérir. Il a du être confronté à beaucoup de questions et de stress ses derniers temps qui l'ont tout d'abord affaibli. Le problème est qu'il a du être assez déprimé et qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis plus de 3 jours. Il est très résistant mais ne rien avalé pendant 3 jours tout en continuant à vivre normalement, faire du sport etc.. son corps n'a pas suivi »  
  
[fin du flash]  
  
Drago réfléchit. En effet, il ne l'avait pas vu au dîner de la veille. Pourtant, il était là au déjeuner..  
  
Mon dieu... il était là bien sur mais il est parti très rapidement. Je suis sur qu'il n'a rien du prendre à manger.. quel imbécile ! Et ses soi-disant amis qui n'ont rien remarqués..  
  
Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, c'est le moment que choisirent Ron et Hermione pour arriver à l'infirmerie. Ron se précipita vers Drago et le colla brusquement contre le mur.  
  
« MALFOY ! Qu'est ce que t'as fait à Harry ? Tu vas le payer sale fouine.. quand je pense qu'on a osé te faire confiance »  
  
Drago se détacha facilement de l'emprise de Ron, l'envoyant à quelques mètres de lui.  
  
« CA VA PAS, T'ES MALADE ? » cria Drago.  
  
Puis, se rappelant de l'état d'Harry il baissa d'un ton, donnant à sa voix une intonation doucereuse voire menaçante  
  
« Ne t'avises plus JAMAIS de me toucher la belette.. quand à ton « ami » je ne lui ais rien fait du tout .. par contre, vous si »  
  
« Que.. qu'insinues tu » grogna Ron  
  
« Mme Pomfresh à fait son bilan. Son état est du à divers choses dont un début de déprime et le fait qu'il ne se soit pas nourri depuis 3 jours.. »  
  
Drago s'arrêta un instant, le temps que les informations rentrent dans leurs têtes avant de continuer  
  
« Or le seul moment que vous passez avec lui, depuis qu'il a déménagé, son ses repas.. ET VOUS N AVEZ MEME PAS ETE FOUTUS DE VOIR QU IL ALLAIT MAL ET QU IL NE MANGEAIT PAS ..et vous OSEZ vous prétendre ses amis et m'insulter. Mais même MOI j'aurais plus fait attention à lui que vous. »  
  
Drago essayait de se contrôler mais il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Comment ces salauds osaient venir voir son Harry après l'avoir complètement abandonné. Ils ne leur laisseraient plus jamais lui faire du mal Drago reprit son souffle avant de continuer dans un sifflement menaçant  
  
« Alors vous allez quitter IMMEDIATEMENT cette infirmerie et tant que vous n'aurez pas compris que VOUS êtes les seuls responsables de son état je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous empêcher de l'approcher.. »  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient bouche bées, non seulement à cause de ce que leur disait Drago mais aussi par les changements que cela provoquait. En effet, sous l'effet de la colère Drago semblait avoir pris une vingtaine de centimètres et être beaucoup plus musclé. Ses cheveux voletaient presque autour de son visage et tout son corps semblait électrisé, prêt à lancer un avada kedavra sur toute personne qui s'approcherait d'Harry.  
  
Drago n'avait pas conscience de ce changement physique mais son sang lui semblait être devenu de la lave en fusion, un concentré pur de chaleur et de puissance et il ne doutait pas un instant de pouvoir battre plus que facilement les deux « amis » d'Harry  
  
Reculant, légèrement effrayé par l'ampleur de la colère de Drago, Ron et Hermione sortirent à reculons, trop effarés pour répondre quoique ce soit. Ils ne s'étaient pas doutés une seconde... et c'était bien ce que Drago leur reprochait.  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent partis Drago soupira, retrouvant son calme temporairement. Il se tourna tendrement vers Harry pour vérifier son sommeil. Cependant celui-ci était maintenant bien réveillé et, malgré sa faiblesse, se trouvait blottit au fond de son lit, semblant effrayer  
  
« Harry.. harry tu es réveill ? ça va » dit doucement Drago  
  
Harry lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout tournait dans sa tête. Il se sentait en pleine forme. Mais il avait vu tout ce qui c'était passé, changement physique compris.  
  
« Tu .. tu ... »  
  
Drago s'agenouilla à nouveau près d' Harry qui semblait avoir un peu moins peur et le regarda d'un air tendre  
  
°Pourquoi me regarde t'il comme ça ? Il était tellement.. stupéfiant tout à l'heure.. Mais il a fait peur à Ron et Hermione. Il a su leur dire tout ce que je pensais. Il a dit qu'il ne les laisserais pas s'approcher... est-ce qu'il voulait dire.. qu'il me protégerais°  
  
« Drago.. » gémit Harry. Il voulait finir sa phrase mais ne le pouvait pas. Malgré son rétablissement il se sentait encore faible  
  
Drago sourit, d'un sourire éclatant qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu  
  
Il m'a appelé Drago.. j'ai réussi.. il m'a appelé Drago.. Mon Harry, mon Amour, plus personne ne te fera jamais de mal..  
  
Ce fut ce moment que choisi Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh pour faire leur apparition. Cette dernière se précipita au chevet d'Harry pour faire un dernier bilan  
  
« C'est extraordinaire.. je n'avais jamais vu une guérison pareil. Il est parfaitement rétabli.. comment est-ce possible... » s'étonna Pompom  
  
« Je ne sais pas, c'est étonnant en effet » répliqua Albus les yeux étrangement rieurs  
  
« Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ? » grogna Drago, ayant visiblement vu la lueur dans les yeux de son directeur  
  
« Moi Mr Malfoy ? Rien du tout.. » sourit Dumbledore avant de reprendre dans un murmure inaudible « vous c'est moins sur.. »  
  
Mme Pomfresh fit quelques dernières vérifications sur Harry.  
  
« Et bien, Mr Potter, je crois que vous pouvez retourner en cours dès maintenant ! »  
  
« Vous êtes surs ? Ce n'est pas dangereux » demanda Drago, une pointe d'inquiétude mal dissimulée dans sa voix  
  
« Oui Mr Malfoy »  
  
°Il s'inquiète ? Il s'inquiète pour MOI ? Non, je suppose qu'il n'a pas envie de me parler vu la dispute d'hier.. il préfère sûrement être seul..°  
  
Drago reprenait doucement son masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Le visage qu'il opposait au monde. Mais il pensait qu'Harry savait. Qu'Harry l'avait vu. Peut-être même qu'il l'avait.. entendu ?  
  
Par Merlin, que m'a-t-il pris d'être si fragile... d'avouer ces sentiments dont je n'avais même pas connaissance.. et s'il m'a entendu.. Il me rejettera. Encore. Mais cette fois mon cœur ne le supporterait pas. J'espère seulement qu'il n'a rien entendu.  
  
Il attendit que Pompom et Albus fussent sortis avant de se retourner vers Harry  
  
« Harry » essaya-t-il de dire d'une voix neutre « ça va ? Est-ce que tu as .. entendu quelque chose durant ton sommeil »  
  
« Hein ? Euh non.. pourquoi ? »  
  
« Rien.. j'ai fait du bruit. J'ai cru que tu avais entendu à un moment »  
  
« Non non c'est bon » Harry sourit. Un vrai sourire. Le 1er depuis un long moment.  
  
« Bon.. je te laisse te préparer. A tout à l'heure en cours »  
  
« A tout à l'heure.. Drago »  
  
Dragp ne se retourna pas mais franchit la porte avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.  
  
° Pourquoi je l'ai appelé Drago ? Oui il me l'a demandé mais vu les circonstances... Pourtant je ressens quelque chose de bizarre depuis mon réveil.. quelque chose qui semble venir du fond de moi et que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis.. que je n'ai peut-être jamais ressenti. Je me sens protégé. Je sens que quand Drago est là, il ne peut plus rien m'arriver. Et tout à coup, j'ai envie de faire changer les choses. Il avait raison hier soir. Je n'ai pas tout entendu mais sur le fond c'est vrai. Je suis un gamin. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux au sens affectif.. mais au moins, je ne le fuirais plus. Je serais son ami.. enfin, on va essayer°  
  
[Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur]  
  
Dumbledore était debout et tournait en rond dans son bureau. Faisant une grosse bulle avec un chewing-gum rose fushia qui lui colorait la langue, il regardait attentivement une espèce de petite bulle qui flottait devant lui, rempli d'un étrange liquide qui venait de passer du gris au rose.  
  
Tout à coup, Albus cria « Mais c'est bien sur ! » et se retourna vers son bureau. Il regarda fumseck et commença à engager la conversation avec lui  
  
« blablabla.. et tu vois, je n'avais pas réfléchit aux conséquences !! Les conséquences ! mais c'est bien, c'est très bien, c'est même parfait.. il va juste falloir les prévenir. Et qu'ils acceptent..ça c'est beaucoup moins bien !! »  
  
Il claqua des mains et fit apparaître Nymphadora devant lui  
  
« Ma chère Nym.. Tonks. Se reprit il en voyant son regard noir. J'aimerais que d'ici 20 minutes vous alliez chercher Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy. Si j'ai bien raison il y a de fortes chances que Severus les ais alors renvoyé de cours »  
  
Renvoyant Tonks il s'assit sur son fauteuil, mis en marche le système pour faire des massages. Les moldus avaient de bonnes idées parfois. Soupirant de bonheur il se prépara mentalement à la confrontation qui allait suivre  
  
[Retour à l'infirmerie]  
  
Harry se leva, s'habilla. Il prit sa baguette et son sac. Comme il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps il jeta un œil sur l'horloge de l'infirmerie puis sur son emploi du temps  
  
°Potions avec notre professeur a-do-ré.. merveilleux, il ne manquait plus que ça. D'accord, il est moins sadique depuis la fin de la guerre mais il adore toujours s'acharner sur moi.. Bon, prenons notre courage à deux mains, c'est parti, on y va !°  
  
Prenant une grande respiration il avança vers la salle de cours. Quelques élèves étaient déjà installés mais Rogue n'était pas encore là. Ron et Hermione notamment étaient au premier rang. Heureusement, la salle était composée de tables de deux. Harry s'installa au fond. Drago arriva et s'installa à côté d'Harry.  
  
Harry sentit Drago près de lui. Et il ne su pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Drago le regarda fixement, l'obligeant à retourner sa tête vers lui puis, lui fit un grand sourire pour le mettre en confiance. Inconsciemment, Harry répondit à son sourire.  
  
Le professeur Rogue entra. Harry détacha son regard de celui de Drago, se rendent compte par là qu'il s'était plongé dans ces grands yeux gris.  
  
Rogue nota des ingrédients au tableau et lança un regard de glace à l'ensemble de la glace (surtout les gryffys).  
  
« Cette potion est une potion dite potion de prescience. Elle sert aux voyants pour accentuer leurs visions. Inutile de vous dire que je ne vous la ferais pas tester vu vos manque de dons naturels et surtout vos faciliter à créer des catastrophe dans ma classe » dit il en dardant son regard sur Neville.  
  
Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago et Harry. Drago le très bon élève, Harry le bon à rien.  
  
« Inutile de vous dire qu'il est absolument interdit d'aider vos –hum- collègues pour la préparation de cette potion. Si j'entend un seul son, je ferais sortir les deux »  
  
Harry se leva silencieusement et alla chercher ses ingrédients, suivi de Drago. Il mettait les ingrédients dans sa potion sans regarder au tableau. Et bizarrement, il SAVAIT que c'était bon. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier ni rien, comme s'il connaissait déjà cette potion.  
  
Rogue arriva près du chaudron d'Harry. Il avait remarqué que ce dernier ne regardait absolument pas le tableau et il se réjouissait à l'idée de pouvoir punir cet imbécile qui ne savait sûrement absolument pas ce qu'il faisait.  
  
« POTTER » gronda-t-il. Mais il s'arrêta en voyant la potion d'Harry. Elle était très bien, parfaite. Alors qu'il n'avait pas jeté un coup d'œil au tableau. C'était impossible !! « Vous avez été aidé par Mr Malfoy ! Tout le monde connaît bien votre nullité en potion... J'avais prévenu. SORTEZ, tous les deux. Et j'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor. »  
  
Harry ne répliqua même pas, trop étonné lui-même de sa réussite et habitué à l'injustice de Rogue.  
  
Une fois sorti, Drago n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Tonks apparut devant les deux jeunes gens.  
  
« Harry, Drago, veillez me suivre s'il vous plait,le directeur vous attend dans son bureau ».  
  
Tonks les conduisit jusqu'à bureau et les laissa face au directeur qui, en les voyants, avait fait cesser son fauteuil à massage.  
  
« Drago, Harry.. Asseyez vous s'il vous plait. Je voulais vous voir pour une raison bien précise. Rien à voir avec votre cours de potion, je vous rassure. Disons que je crois avoir découvert quelque chose. C'est en rapport avec la maladie et le rétablissement extraordinaire d'Harry. Et cela vous concerne autant l'un que l'autre. J'ai donc besoin que vous restiez ensemble ce soir. C'est-à-dire que vous allez aller dans votre appartement et ne le quitter plus jusqu'à demain, à la même heure. Entre temps, j'enverrais certains professeurs vérifier quelques petites choses et je vous ferait part de mes conclusions demain à la même heure... en attendant, bonne soirée » dit il avec un sourire, les conviant par la même à obéir immédiatement sans poser de questions.  
  
Sur le chemin de leur chambre Harry et Drago ne parlèrent pas, plongés dans leurs pensées. Des pensées relativement similaires  
  
°C'est bizarre mais cette fois l'idée d'être avec lui, qu'avec lui, de passer tant de temps avec lui ne m'ennuie pas.. voire me réjouit.. je me demande bien ce que nous veut Dumbledore. Et si ça avait un rapport avec « ça », ces sentiments étranges sur lesquels je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot ..non impossible.. de toute façon ça va passer.. J'espère... ou pas.. °

* * *

Whhha ben c'est le chapitre 5 hein.. il vous plait j'espère ?? Surtout n'hésitez pas je veux plein plein plein de reviews si vous plllllllllllllllaiiiit gds yeux implorants genre petite fille de 8 ans qui veut un gâteau

**RAR**

**Minerve **

Meric pour tes felicitations (je suis très contente aussi d'avoir cette année) et pour ce qu'à Harry ben en fait pas grand-chose de grave.. mais ça va être le déclencheur de pas mal de chose maintenant…

**céline402 **

G pris un coup de soleil entre mes tresses !! Mais je suis en forme et je suis prête à me mettre à l'ouvrage pour le chapitre 6 ! Bonne vacs à toi aussi !

**Vif d'or **

C'est qu'ils sont têtus nos petits héros.. mais bon, si ça peut te rassurer je pense finir ma fic en happy end (ou au moins avec un peu de lemon..lol)

**nicolas** (nicolas.l.jean)

Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, j'espère que la 1ere fois ne sera pas la dernière ! Et c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier de me lire que le contraire ! Avoir des lecteurs est un réel honneur !

**myncat **

Et oui, notre Draco semble bien accro .. mais pourquoi ? Et que va-t-il se passer ? la suite au prochain épisode.. lol niark !

**Mel-Imoen **

Kikoo ma très chère BL n°1. Désolée je n'ai pas le temps de t'écrire là parce que je pense que je vais devoir écrire et envoyer vite le chapitre 6 sans pouvoir te le passer avant pour avis (enfin je le crains.. si je peux le faire je le ferais). Sinon la Bretagne il a fait un sale temps sauf 2 jours (=2 coups de soleil et comme j'ai des tresses un sur le crâne ça fait mal). Bon ben sinon là je pars à l'île de Ré. Zouz et donne moi de tes nouvelles (et aussi : tu t'installes en appart ? Comment ça se fait ?)

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami **

Merci beaucoup. J'ai aussi d'autres fanfics dans l'esprit et j'espère que quand je les publierais elles te plairont aussi.. en attendant, je m'occupe de celle là qui a encore qq chapitres.

**tete de noeud**

Moi aussi j'aime bien Rémus mais j'aime pas trop quand il fait parti d'un slash, je le préfère en confident etc, comme protecteur de notre Harry. Quand au trucs avec Ron et Hermi je sais pas trop comment ça va s'arranger, j'pense que je trouverais quelque chose mais bon, pour l'instant on y est pas encore !

**Genevieve Black**

Alors, comment vont-elles ? Est-ce qu'elles partent en vacances ? Mais non, elles sont pas connes ces nous (enfin ses vous .. enfin vous euh tu vois ce que je veux dire). Juste dans le même genre de vieux délire que l'auteuse ici présente :- )

Pour le lionceau il a bobo mais c pas grave (en fait pour la suite ça m'est plutôt utile.. je le martyrise le pauvre)

**onarluca**

Merci beaucoup. La suite viendra début août si tout va bien (et je ne préfère pas savoir quand si ce n'est pas le cas).

**Lululle**

Bah faut pas t'énerver, l'ordi n'aime pas ça. Je sais pas si c'est que chez moi mais en ce moment chez ça part complètement en free style et ça marche pas tjrs super bien..

Merci pour ton info sur tes fics, j'vais voir ça (comme je me suis absentée 2 semaines j'ai un milliard de trucs à lire c'est horrible !!)

**Maliciaslytherin**

C'est pas grave de rater un chap (même si les reviexs me font tjrs plaisir..) tant que tu suis.. Sinon Notre Ryry a eu une petite crise d'immaturité mais on espère que ça va s'arranger et qu'il va enfin l'accepter cette amitié .. ou plus… (surement plus d'ailleurs lol).

Et oui, je te rassure il ira mieux

**Melhuiwen **

Kikoo, conente que ce chapitre t'ais plut. C'est vrai que les deux sont un peu bouchés voire limite fatiguant (dur dur que leur arranger un coup !!) mais d'un autre côté il ne sont pas Potter et Malfoy pour rien. Mais sinon, Harry ne devait pas savoir tout de suite pour les sentiments de Drago.. chaque chose en son temps !


	6. Se battre

**Pour les disclamers, genre, couples etc cf 1er chapitre ('ttion slash HPDM)**

******Sinon merci beaucoup pour les reviews, réponses à la fin du chapitre**

**Note :**** Encore en vacances (chic chic chic), je pars au canada le 6 août donc je ne pourrais sûrement rien écrire avant le 25.. mais bon, d'un autre côté j'en profiterais pour bronzer etc (parait qu'il fait très chaud et humide en cette saison vers Québec). **

**Sinon j'ai une idée de fanfic qui m'est sauté dessus récemment donc dès que je rentre je m'y mets (en espérant que personne n'ai eu la même idée d'ici mon retour !)**

N'hésitez surtout jamais à reviewer hein !! ça fait vraiment super plaisir et je vous adore pour me soutenir continuellement !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Se battre **

**_[Quelque part, loin de toute surveillance magique]_**

Un homme était assis à la table d'un pub. Il attendait. L'heure était venue, l'heure du dernier rassemblement. Tout se jouerait maintenant. Quoiqu'il en soit, son destin était scell : mourir. Un vague sourire au lèvres il replongea ses lèvres dans sa pinte de bière en voyant arriver un autre de ses acolytes. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre, et cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent une dizaine, assemblés à la table et attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« Mes amis.. quelle joie. J'espèrerais bien votre arrivée. Comme je vous l'ais dit dans mes messages demain sera le jour final. Le jour de notre libération et de notre vengeance . »

_Et de notre mort.. mais cela bien sur ils n'y pensent même pas. Moi je le sais. Mais nous n'avons plus le choix. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons traquer et tuer. Mon seul désir à toujours été de lui plaire, même maintenant qu'il est mort. Même si notre armée se réduit à une dizaine de personnes naïves et folles._

Se raclant la gorge il reprit la parole

« Notre maître nous à confié une dernière mission avant de mourir. C'est pour nous, le seul moyen de retrouver l'honneur perdu en perdant la guerre et en devant des fugitifs. Demain soir, nous lanceront l'attaque et grâce aux informations que nous avais fourni notre maître… nous tuerons Harry Potter ! »

Dans un murmure d'approbation les mangemorts se levèrent un à un, saluait leur nouveau leader et repartaient, le sourire aux levres, prêt à tout.

Il savait que le risque était grand, qu'ils mourraient tous sûrement. M is cela n'était pas la question. Ils leur fallait Potter enterré à tout jamais.

Un amer goût de sang dans la bouche, Croupton jr regarda ses derniers larbins partir avant d'éclater dans un rire qui s'amplifiait de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir un rire de fou, un rire démoniaque.

« Il ne m'ont pas eu… ils pensent à nouveau que je suis mort.. mais je le tuerais. Je tuerai cet enfoir !! »

****

**_[Poudlard, le lendemain matin ]_**

****

Draco ouvrit les yeux, le soleil lui arrivant directement sur la tête

_Grrrr saleté de rideaux .. oublié de les fermer hier.. pour une fois il fait beau c'est déjà ça ! Je me sens étrange ce matin.. un peu dans le coton.. j'ai tellement envie de voir Harry. De m'approcher de lui, de son lit.._

A peine Draco eut il pensé cela qu'il se retrouva en pyjama devant le lit d'Harry, sans avoir pourtant fait un geste. Sous le coup de la surprise il tomba sur les fesses dans un grand bruit

« Ahhha qu'est ce qui se passe, qui attaque ? » hurla Harry, sous de la frayeur du au lourd bruit qui l'avait éveillé de son profond sommeil « Ah .. c'est toi Draco. Keske tu fais par terre ?? »

« Tombé, abruti »

Puis il se releva en grognant, et prononça une phrase inaudible a Harry « a-a-eu »

« Hein, qu'est ce que tu dis »

« ava ieux ? »

« Quoi »

« Jetedemandesituvasmieux et t'as pas intérêt à me faire répéter encore une fois, je te rappelle que je suis un Malfoy »

Le visage d'Harry se crispa, puis se décrispa, avant de se transformer en un énorme fou rire incontrôlable

« Tu te moques de moi ! » siffla Draco, furieux

« Non, non, je te jure »

_°Il s'inquiète.. Draco-cœur-d'acier-Malfoy s'inquiète pour moi ! Ce qu'il est mignon quand il est gêné et en colère.°_

« Bon, si c'est comme ça je vais appeler un elfe de maison et comme ça tu seras bien forcé de petit déjeuner maintenant »

Harry rougit jusqu'au oreilles, gêné à son tour

_°Il sait.. il sait que je n'ai pas mangé pendant trois jours. L'excuse de l'oubli ça peut marcher ? Non, je sais bien que non.. mais comment le sait il ?°_

Draco réapparut après avoir commandé le petit déjeuner. Il s'assit sur le lit d'Harry qui se prélassait toujours à l'intérieur

« Et maintenant, il faut qu'on parle »

_°Oh non… pitié Draco pas ça !°_

« Si tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu veux tout sauf ça.. mais on doit. Tu connais Dumbledore comme moi. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi il nous à mis ici . Il faut qu'on parle. Et tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé dans un placard ? Du veritaserum. Il n'y était pas hier. Alors ça veut dire qu'on a une heure. Pas plus, pas moins. Une heure pour parler franchement. Veux tu essayer »

« Pourquoi … » murmura Harry, la voix cassé. « je ne veux..peux.. pas me confier à toi »

« On est amis non ? Du moins, on essaye. Alors on fait un pacte. Pas de questions indiscrètes ou qui pourraient faire trop de mal. Que ce qu'on a besoin de savoir. Ce que des amis se diraient plus ce qu'on a besoin de savoir pour que nos esprit soient en paix. Toi comme moi. Alors ? »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, il réfléchissait

_°Il lira dans mon esprit.. Il saura ce qui est vraiment mon problème. Lui. Je ne veux pas lui dire. Mais si on ne fait pas comme ça, je ne lui dirais jamais et ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant vu que j'ai déjà envie de tout laisser tomber..°_

« d'accord. Mais pas une heure. Juste 10 minutes. Enfin, disons : 3 questions chacun »

Harry prit la fiole des mains de Draco et en versa 3 gouttes dans le verre de Draco, 3 gouttes dans ce sien. Une fois que Draco eut bu il but à son tour. Alea jacta est (1).

« Je commence » dit Draco en s'éclaircissant la gorge « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mangé pendant trois jours »

H « Je ne sais pas.. j'avais pas envie. Ça ne m'intéressait plus de me nourrir.. de vivre.. »

D « Est-ce que tu vas bien »

H « O…Ou….je ne sais pas trop »

D « N'essaye pas de résister à la potion, tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas.. et pourquoi ça ne va pas ? »

H «Je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Et c'est notamment à cause de toi. A moi de poser des questions maintenant.. Pourquoi tu m'as embrass à Hogsmead ?»

D « Je voulais te parler.. te.. te.. consoler. Tu allais mal, je voulais que tu acceptes mon aide.. et après .. je sais pas. J'ai été attiré par toi. Ça a dérapé disons »

_Je ne mens pas, je cache juste la vérité. C'est vrai, c'était pour cela que je l'avais embrassé. Le fait que je l'aime maintenant n'a rien à voir. Mais pourquoi il y a comme de la déception dans son regard ? _

H « Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?»

D « Je tiens à toi. J'ai besoin de te protéger. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Mais je veux que tu grandisses. Je veux que t'arrêtes d'être parano, je te veux aucun mal et quiconque t'en fera sera mon ennemi à jamais »

H « wha.. Est-ce que tu sais comment j'ai réussi aussi bien ma potion en cours – pour la première fois depuis toutes mes études- ? »

D « Non, mais j'ai ressenti quelque chose de bizarre quand ça c'est produit. Cette potion je la connaissait depuis longtemps.. mon père.. mais j'ai eu l'impression d'être plus fort cette fois, je crois.. je me demande.. j'ai l'impression que c'est comme si on l'avait fait ensemble tu vois ? »

H « Je vois oui. Voilà, les effets de la potion sont partis. C'est bon, t'es content ? »

« Oui » répondit Draco avait un grand sourire

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Je crois qu'on a encore pas mal de temps. Dumbledore a dit que les profs ne viendraient que l'après midi. Et on a toujours pas le droit de sortir »

« On joue aux cartes ? Et aux échecs aussi si tu veux ? Action ou vérit ? »

« Ah non , merci, le veritaserum m'a suffit. Mais les deux premières propositions me conviennent mieux ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Draco et Harry, ennemis de toujours se retrouvèrent enfermés dans un appartement, seuls, en train de jouer aux échecs sorciers et jeux de société divers.

Harry avait remarqué les yeux de Draco qui voletait vers lui, en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Lorsque Draco le regarda à nouveau Harry ce dernier plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles grises. Draco ne put se résoudre à baisser les yeux qu'au bout de quelques minutes (honneur malfoyien oblige) mais il était trop tard. Harry avait vu ses yeux.

_° Oh … c'était quoi ça ? Son regard. Si ce n'était pas Malfoy je croirais presque à de la tendresse.. de l'am… non non, je ne dois même pas y penser. Pourtant, je ne crois pas avoir rêvé. Et il est tellement beau. J'ai l'impression qu'il à changé, qu'il est encore mieux qu'avant. Il a une présence et un charme.. une attraction..sa peau laiteuse ne le rend que plus attirant..°_

Cette fois, c'était Harry qui fixait Draco, une lueur de désir brûlant dans ses yeux. Il ne savait plus où il était depuis quelque temps. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco, ni pour ses « amis ». Mais là tout de suite, une chose uniquement lui trottait dans la tête

« Draco, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? »

« Hum.. essaye toujours. Mais je ne suis plus sous veritaserum souviens toi.. »

« Je sais. Je compte sur ton honnêteté..Est-ce que tu es gay ? »

« QUOI ? Tu demandes ça ? A un Malfoy ? »

« Oui. Et n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation avec tes sous entendus foireux. Répond juste par oui ou par non. Sinon, je saurais que je ne peux pas te faire confiance »

_Et merde, je dois lui répondre. Je dois lui dire la vérité. Au moins, après je pourrais lui poser la même question. Bon allez, je suis pas un « courageux gryffondor » mais je suis un Malfoy et les Malfoy ne sont pas lâche _

Draco lâche un oui inaudible. Il allait reprendre la question quand il fut interrompu par Harry qui se leva de son fauteuil et se rapprochait de Draco.

S'approchant de son oreille il murmura avec une voix suave

« Alors je peux toujours essayer….. »

Sans préciser plus le fond de sa pensée il posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Celui-ci resta complètement pétrifié sous la surprise. Harry l'embrassait. Son Harry. Il était étonné. Que lui prenait-il ? Mais toute trace de réflexion disparut quand la langue d'Harry se fraya un passage dans sa bouche, d'abord doucement puis s'enhardissant peu à peu. Il commençait à répondre avec autant de fureur quand la voix de Dumbledore retentit dans toutes les pièces de Poudlard

« Avis à tous les élèves, Avis à tous les élèves !!! En raison d'une attaque veuillez suivre vos préfets jusqu'à vos quartiers sans détour sous peines de lourdes sanctions. Les professeurs sont priés de bien vouloir rejoindre la grande salle au plus vite. Je repete, en raison d'une attaque … »

Draco eut à peine le temps d'intégrer le message qu'Harry était déjà devant la porte, en train d'essayer de sortir. D'essayer uniquement. Dumbledore ayant bloqué la porte, ses attaques étaient infructueuses

« Draco ! Aides moi ! »

Draco regarda la porte, puis Harry, puis la porte.

_ et merde, dans quoi je vais encore me fourrer à cause de lui ?_

« Je connais un sort.Que mon pè… que l'on m'avait appris. On le prononce « liberare tentatis » Je pense que c'est le contre sort à celui qui bloque la porte. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis assez fort.. ni même nous deux.. »

« On va essayer. Tu as jamais vu des films de magie moldu ? Donnes moi ta main et on essaye. On le fait ensemble »

Draco n'hésita pas. En fait la question ne lui vint même pas. Harry voulaient sortir, il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher sans qu'il lui en veuille, alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le suivre. Et le protéger.

« LIBERARE TENTATIS ». La porte implosa littéralement sous la puissance du sort.

Harry fait attention retentit dans la tête du Sauveur, sans qu'il sache exactement d'où ce conseil venait

Draco suivit Harry qui courait littéralement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent les combats venaient de débuter. Toute la salle se figea, mangemorts compris, à l'arrivée d'Harry.

« AHA, celui que j'attendais. C'est pour toi que je suis venu petit minable tu sais ça ? Je vais te détruire et finir l'œuvre de mon maître » Cria Croupton avant de finir dans un rire hystérique « AVADA KEDAVRA »

Une lueur verte sortir de la baguette avant que quiconque ne put faire quoi que ce soit. « HARRY ATTENTION » Fut prononcé par tous les non mangemorts de la salle. Mais la lueur allait vers Harry, qui ne bougeait pas. A quelques mètres de lui la lueur sembla se cogner contre quelque chose et ricocha, tuant un mangemort.

Les partisans de Dumbledore avaient l'avantage. Tous furent maîtrisés et Croupton fut stoppé par Harry et Draco simultanément par un « expellarmius » qui le fit voler à l'autre bout de la grande salle.

Draco vacilla cependant et tomba sur les genoux, à bout de souffle comme après un grand effort. Quelques professeurs se ruerent sur lui, empechant Harry de s'approcher.

_Draco…._

_Harry ? Mais, où es tu ?_

_Draco ? Tu entends mes pensées.. par Merlin ! C' est quoi ce bazar ? _

_J'sais pas.. on en parlera à Dumby si tu veux. En attendant, je dois me débarrasser de ces hystériques !!_

Après leur avoir expliquer que tout allait bien (il était juste fatigué) les professeurs s'éloignèrent à l'exception de Snape et Tonks qui en profitèrent pour sermonner vertement leurs élèves respectifs.

La voix de Dumbledore retentit à nouveau, annonçant le retour à la normal, puis demandant à Harry et Draco de le rejoindre immédiatement dans son bureau. Harry soupira et se mit en route, suivit de Draco qui, bien qu'il soit rentré dans l'Ordre, supportait assez mal le caractère du directeur excentrique.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, Dumbledore les regarda tour à tour avec un sourire étrange, voire inquiétant de bonne humeur (NDA : c'est qu'il va finir par me faire flipper Dumby entre ses chewing-gum, son bonnet rose et son sourire de drogué en plein trip lol).

« Les enfants, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer ! »

* * *

TBC….

NAN NAN me frappez pas j'y suis pour rien.. enfin si un peu mais bon il est 2h du mat et je pars demain matin pour le Canada alors je le postais sois maintenant sois fin aout !! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plut, j'aurais bien voulu developper plus de choses mais je suis vraiment en retard là donc..

**En attendant : RRRRRrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeuwwwwwwwSssssss**

Ben oui quoi, faut bien me motiver si vous voulez que je continue, alors je compte sur vos rewiews, la suite en dépent…

(1) En latin : « le sort en est jet », c'est-à-dire en gros, les jeux sont faits

* * *

RAR

**ginypompom **

Ravie que ça vous plaise comme dirait l'esprit du pain Jacquet (dsl, délire perso, cf la pub). La suite viendra avec la fin de mes vacances cad fin aout

**myncat **

Mouais moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal avec dumbledore. Par contre j'aimerais trop trop que Draco et Harry deviennent vraiment amis après, ça serait un beau retournement, beaucoup plus drôle selon moi que s'ils restent ennemis. En fait j'écris cette fanfic pour inspirer JK (lol nan nan j'ai pas la grosse tête lol)je rigole bien sur ;-).Par contre si elle fait un Draco/Hermione je déprime toute l'année lol.

**nicolas **

Merci bcp et voici la suite, n'hésites pas à reviewer encore !!

**Tiayel **

Iloo ? lol. Merci pour ta review, elle me fait d'autant plus plaisir que moi je connais tes fics (merci à leena et dod lol). Par contre le truc c'est que comme je suis en vacances là j'ai pas d'ordi sous la main et je dois écrire mes chapitre très vite, sans trop y réfléchir à l'avance alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de trucs illogiques ni rien !! Pour la révélation en fait va y avoir plusieurs trucs, parce qu'entre Draco et Harry c'est moins simple qu'il n'y parait en fait !!

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami **

Merci beaucoup pour ta review mais là j'ai un peu honte de moi parce que c'est les vacances et qu'elle stagne un peu ma petite fanfic ! Mais en septembre je vais essayer de le faire à la vitesse mitraillettes (surtout que j'ai un max s'idée pour au moins 3 fanfics après)

**Vif d'or **

En fait non, c'est pas vraiment un partage de savoir, plutôt une espèce de fusion qui profite au deux. Mais évidemment comme Draco est naturellement fort en potion ça se voit moins. 'fin bon,la suite sera plus claire sur ce sujet t'inquiètes pas !

**Her-mio-neu **

Moi aussi j'adore Draco. C'est marrant parce que quand je lisais je l'aimait et en lisant les fics je l'ai ador ! Sinon je suis desolée mais, bien que je sois assez d'accord avec toi, je ne peux pas trop faire le Draco habituel dans cette fic car justement c'est un autre draco, un draco plus faible, plus changé (enfin dans un de mes chapitre j'ai quand même prévu de le faire plutôt méchant mais pas tout de suite). Cependant rassure toi, j'ai une ou deux fic en vue ou Draco est pas trop gentil, voire super hard au début !

**Minerve **

Bon pour le « lien » tu n'as pas tort en effet, c'est à peu près ça. Sinon pour l'enfermement c'était juste le temps qu'il trouve ce qui se passait vraiment et comment leur expliquer.. mais comme tu l'as vu ils sont pas restés enfermés très très longtemps lol

**SNAPESLOVE **

En général Dumbledore à toujours que des trucs super chelou dans la tête lol. Sinon je fais pas exprès de laisser sur votre faim, c'est juste que la fin vient quand elle vient (et tout est déjà prévu sur mon petit carnet lol). J'espère que ma nouvelle « petite pause » de 3 semaine accentuera ton envie de lire !!

**Mel-Imoen **

Yo BL (dsl, j'trip toute seule today, ça doit être la chaleur). J'ai une idée de fic, je t'enverrais le 1er chapitre quand je l'aurais écrit (en rentrant) pour savoir ce que tu en penses. En fait mon ennui c'est que je pense que ça va être trop trop chaud à écrire !

Et toi, ça avance ta petite fic que j'adore ?? Quand à ton appart je sais ce que ça fait, je vis en partie dans un studio. Au début ça fait bizarre d'être seule mais faut inviter des potes et après on s'habitue. T'es en campus ou qq chose dans le genre ?

**me **

la suite ? Ben la voil !! lol. Sinon après la re-suite sera fin aout !

**Melhuiwen **

Ne t'inquiète pas, t'as compris en gros. Disons que sa larme a été l'expression de sa volonté de protéger Harry.. mais tu verras lol. En fait ça arranger bien Draco que Harry n'ai rien entendu.. il est pas encore près.. bientôt peut être (niark niark). Désolée je sais que je t'ai pas beaucoup éclairé sur le trucs des pouvoirs mais ça sera peut-être plus clair après l'explication de Dumby !

**Lululle **

Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews. J'ai beaucoup aimé le dernier chapitre de « débrouille toi » et je vais voir « les îles » dès que possible. Ça va mieux ton mal de tête. J'espère (c'est mieux pour écrire lol). A bientôt !

**Maliciaslytherin **

J'crois que c'est pas l'envie qui manque à Dray pour draguer Harry mais bon, vu comment il s'est fait rejeté avant..mais tout n'est pas perdu n'est ce pas.. ;-) lol.

Pour Hermione et Ron je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire.. on verra je crois.

**Genevieve Black **

Elle est bien contente qu'elles soient bien contente et elle aimerais aussi en écrire plus mais elle part pour le canada demain matin donc.. Mais bon après ces vacances de 2 semaines c'est fini, c'est retour à paris (snif snif) mais bon, la rentrée de ma fac étant en octobre ça va encore. Tu fais quoi toi ? Vacances aussi ? Et après ?


	7. Le temps des décisions

**Un petit mot de l'auteur : **

Lecteur(trices) je vous salue. Me voilà rentrer de vacances entière et toutes dévouée à vous écrire un max de fanfics ! J'ai beaucoup aimé le Canada surtout la Gaspésie et Québec ! Il a pas fait très beau mais ça allait quand même et j'ai acheté un max de conneries et de trucs au sirop d'érables (vous croyez que je pourrais essayer de négocier Draco contre 500ml de sirop d'érable avec JK ?). Enfin walla, sinon je pense que en septembre j'écrirais un peu moins (travail oblige). Mais en attendant je vais mettre mes babines au neutre (1) pour vous laisser lire !

**Note sur la fanfic :** Bon apparemment j'ai oublié un petit détail dans le précédent chapitre concernant le baiser du detraqueur sur croupton jr ds le tome 5 donc, s'il vous plait, veuillez « oublier » sa mort dans le tome de JK lol (j'avais besoin de ce perso alors bon..)

Et surtout , je compte sur vous pour les reviews qui me soutiennent (vous ne voudriez pas me voir couiner (1) si ?)

**EPISODE 7 : Le temps des décisions**

[Dans l'épisode précédent]

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, Dumbledore les regarda tour à tour avec un sourire étrange, voire inquiétant de bonne humeur.

« Les enfants, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer ! »

* * *

« Avant de tout vous expliquer il faut que je vous réprimande pour votre comportement totalement insensé..cependant, votre courage et votre habilité lors de ce combat font passer mes reproches pour bien moins crédibles qu'elles auraient du... maintenant que cela est fait, Harry,s'il te plait, aurait tu la gentillesse de sortir du bureau un instant que je parle avec Draco ? »

« Euh... oui... ». Harry sortit, lançant un regard à Draco qui semblait légèrement déprimé d'être en tête à tête avec ce cher directeur

T'inquiète pas :mon ch... Draco, mon cher draco se reprit il en pensée, se rappelant que ce dernier pouvait l'entendre

Harry sortit mais resta assez proche de la porte pour pouvoir entendre quelques bribes de conversations, ce qu'il arriva en effet à faire. Une fois les voix identifiée il essaya de comprendre des phrases « ...avez dit ? » « oui » « ...sait ? » « non » puis au bout d'un court instant la porte se rouvrit et dumbledore le pria d'entrer.

« Harry, assied toi je te prie »

_°oulà, qu'est ce qu'il va encore me dire...°_

« Un bonbon au citron ? »

« NON ..euh pardon.. mais s'il vous plait, abrégez je suis fatigué.. je pense que Draco aussi »

« Oui oui bien sur. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous préciser que Mr Malfoy n'est en aucun cas la cause –du moins la cause volontaire- de tout cela . En fait, cela vient du sang Malfoy mais cela fait bien longtemps que cette.. hum.. spécificité n'avait pas été remarqué dans la famille de draco.. »

Dumbledore sourit, prit un petit bonbon au citron et reprit au grognement frustré de Harry

« Oups, pardon, donc je disais Draco à ce que j'appellerais un « don de protection ». C'est-à-dire que dans certaines conditions plus ou moins strictes un lien peut se former entre quelqu'un qui a se don et une autre personne. Dans ce cas là, l'héritier du don (ici Draco) n'aura qu'un seul but dans la vie : protéger la personne à qui il est lier (ici Harry). Il devient, dans tous les sens du terme, son ange gardien »

Dumbledore s'arrêta un instant. Harry le fixa, puis se tourna vers Draco la tête baisée, qui rougissait.

« Hein ? Mais euh.. c'est moi ? Pourquoi ? Et je veux dire.. ça va durer longtemps ? »

« Oui, c'est toi. Quand au pourquoi, Draco te l'expliqueras peut-être s'il le souhaite mais cela n'est pas de mon ressort. Quand à la durée.. c'est éternel. »

« Et j'ai pas le choix ? Il m'a choisit, comme ça, et je vais me coltiner Malfoy, mon ennemi de toujours sur le dos ? »

La fureur d'Harry s'amplifia et il se rendit compte que ses mots avaient (et de trèèèès loin) dépasser sa pensée.

Mais il était trop tard. Draco était parti sans un mot, le cœur secrètement brisé.

Harry essaya le lien télépathique mais Draco avait bloquer ses pensées à Harry

Dumbledore regarda Harry avant de se remettre à parler

« Attends. Je suis désolé mais je dois te retenir encore une seconde, j'avais justement besoin de te parler seul à seul. Draco n'est pas responsable, tu y es aussi un peu pour quelque chose, mais ça tu l'apprendras. Tu peux refuser le « lien ». Draco lui, ne le peux pas. Petit à petit il aura de plus en plus besoin de ta présence. Tu seras sa raison de vivre. Ecoutes moi bien. Tu es libre, je te l'assure. Mais tu dois connaître les conséquences. Si tu le rejette, Draco perdra peu à peu sa joie de vivre et tombera en dépression. Ce genre de ...cas.. se soldent en général par le suicide du protecteur.. »

« Donc, en gros, ce que vous me dites c'est que je dois choisir entre ma liberté et sa vie ? »

La voix d'Harry était un mélange de haine, de fureur et de tristesse

« oui, je suis désolé, mais personne n'y peut rien »

« Et si... si j'acceptes »

« Comme me l'a dit Draco vous parler par télépathie tous les deux, n'est ce pas ? Ce lien est contrôlable, en fait c'est une question de volonté. Si vous vous unissez, vos magies se cumuleront et grandiront exponentiellement. Draco et toi êtes très puissant et , d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ce genre de chose pourrait rendre chacun de vous plus puissant de moi ou que Voldemort ! »

« Et le lien.. »

Harry fut surpris de voir Dumbledore rougir légèrement (ce qui jurais profondément avec la couleur rose de sa robe de sorcier) et se mettre à siffler (l'air de la traviata par les oreilles.. oups pardon) comme si de rien était, faisant semblant d'ignorer la question d'Harry

« Mr le directeur !!!!! «

_Pfff, va falloir ke j'lui dise ça moa ?? J'suis bon pour le meurtre moi, surtout s'il n'acceptes même pas l'idée de la protection de Draco..._

« Euh bien. Disons.. le lien se renforce avec le temps.. et les evenementsphysiques »

« Les QUOI ???»

Dumbledore soupira, bien obligé d'expliquer (ndla : et oui, c'est comme d'expliquer à un enfant comment on fait les bébés)

« En fait, mon petit, quand le pistil de la fleur commence à attirer l'abeille.. oups pardon je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est l'auteur qui délire.. bon donc je disais que plus tes relations...physiques.. avec Draco seront poussées plus le lien sera fort et vous rendra heureux »

« Vous voulez dire... que je dois sortir avec lui ? »

Dumbledore émis un toussotement (dans lequel on pouvait deviner le mot « euphémisme »)

« euh oui.. enfin, si tu l'acceptes bien sur »

Harry était assis sur sa chaise. Pétrifié. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas qoi faire. Quand il repris ses esprit il sortit à toutes jambes du bureau de Dumby qui soupira « juste ce que je craignais »

Harry se dirigea au pas de courses vers son « refuge » dans la tour d'astronomie. Mais lorsqu'il arriva là bas il aperçut quelqu'un qui y était déjà.

Des beaux cheveux blonds, une peau laiteuse se reflétant sous le soleil.. Draco

« Draco ... » murmura Harry de façon quasi inaudible.

Il ne voulais pas le voir, pas encore, il devait réfléchir. Mais lorsqu'il vit une larme glisser le long de la joue froide de Draco il sentit son cœur se serrer.

C'était de sa faute.

C'était lui qui faisait pleurer Draco par sa méchanceté, par sa cruaut

_°Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux, si je le veux, si je le hais. Et quoiqu'il en soit je ne le merite pas. Je ne sais que rejeter tout autour de moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire encore confiance. Et pourtant, il m'attire.. je sais qu'il m'attire. J'avais presque envie de lui tout à l'heure à l'appartement.. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre pour moi°_

« Draco » répéta-t-il plus audiblement

« Vas t'en Potter »

« S'il te plait. Laisse moi juste te parler. Je te demande pas de m'excuser, j'ai été cruel et ... mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Je t'assure. Je ne voulais pas te blesser »

Draco se leva. Une fureur avait envahi son cœur, remplaçant la peine

« Tu sais quoi Potter ? J'en ai marre. J'y peux pas plus que toi et si tu crois que ça me réjouit de devoir protéger un con arrogant qui n'a pas changé avec tout ce qui c'est passé pendant ces dernières années tu rêves ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi C'EST CLAIR ? Mais je te rassure, me coltiner mon ENNEMI sur le dos ne me fait pas plaisir non plus...»

Harry ne laissa pas à Draco le temps de finir sa phrase. Ses mots l'avaient blessé plus qu'il ne le pensait. Et il savait que c'était faux. Que Draco ne le haïssait pas.

Il mit fermement sa main sur la bouche de Draco et se rapprocha de son oreille

« Chuutt.. arrête.. s'il te plait. Tu n'es plus mon ennemi depuis longtemps.. et tu le sais comme moi je le sais. J'ai peur, je suis perdu, laisse moi juste du temps... »

Draco fut prit d'une attirance irrésistible vers Harry. Il ne pouvait réellement rien faire.

Dans son élan de fureur il se mit à l'embrasser et lui mordant les lèvres mais le besoin de le protéger remplaça la douleur et la fureur. Il passa tendrement et doucement sa langue sur les lèvres d'Harry. Le premier vrai baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Sans coupure, sans que l'un ne soit pas consentent. Harry ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser passer un gémissement et laisser glisser doucement la langue de Draco dans sa bouche. Les langues se caressèrent au début avec douceur, hésitation, qui furent bientôt remplacées par un ballet furieux plein de passion et d'excitation.

Draco arrêta Harry lorsqu'il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir ses mains (et son corps) bien longtemps vu l'état de son pantalon gravement déformé par une bosse douloureuse et palpitante.

« Harry... » dit-il sensuellement « je comprends..je vais te laisser du temps. Peut-être devrais tu retourner dans ton dortoir quelques temps pour..reflechir »

« Oui tu as raison » dit Harry, se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait pas réfléchir correctement si ses désirs brouillaient tout son sens commun.

Harry lâcha Draco et lui posa un chaste baiser sur la joue. Il allait réfléchir, il devait savoir vraiment ce qu'il ferait. Les conséquences.

Quelques heures plus tard Harry arriva devant la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il annonça le mot de passe « Vif d'or » et rentra.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent et baissèrent les yeux, honteux et désolés de leur comportement si peu amical.

Harry s'éclaircit la voix, les dévisagea un par un

« Je suis de retour »

* * *

(1) j'adore ces expressions lol

TBC....

Bon walla, c'est pas un très grand chapitre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu (et oui, tant d'attente pour ça). Le prochain chapitre sera je pense pas mal de POV des deux côtés et peut-être une réconciliation avec Ron et Hermy (ne hurlez pas de joie je suis pas encore sure).

Et peut–être aussi, si la motivation (et l'inspiration yaoitique qui nécessite une transe longue et très.. oups pardon je m'égare xcusez) me vient, quelques autres fics qui commenceront. 

Merci énormément à tous pour vos reviews et surtout n'arrêtez pas (oh oui Draco, n'arrête pas.... Encore pardon, je suis désolée il est 2h30 du mat je suis dans un état second lol)

**RAR**

**Tiayel **

Oui j'comprends moi aussi j'aime mieux ffnet pour gérer (c'est pour ça que je suis sur aucun autre site !). Par contre j'ai un problème parce que ces temps ci j'ai 10000 d'idées de fics qui me viennent et je sais pas si je serais capable de les finir, de les commencer, de faire des lemons... pas facile m'enfin bon. Pour Harry et Draco ce que j'entendais par « plus compliqué » c'est que c'est pas juste une attirance etc, ça a vraiment crée quelque chose de « magique » et Harry va devoir y reflechir (pendant tt le prochain chapitre j'crois bien lol, panne d'inspiration powwa).

Mange pas ton clavier, j'crois pas que ça soit comestible, si tu veux quand je l'aurais finie on pourra se faire un petit diner avec comme plat principal « roti de Draco à la sauce Potter »lol.

Et si tu crois que je suis sadique dans cette fic tu n'as encore rien vu parce que je peux être carrement pire si l'occaz se présente !! NNiark !

**Lululle **

Merci merci :-). En fait ça me fait super plaisir toujours d'avoir des reviews mais encore plus quand elles viennent d'auteur que je lis (et que j'adore !!). La migraine des chaps c'est du à quoi ? Tu te dope pr écrire ? lol (et oui, c'est l'effet fantasme sur les Draco et Harry qui fait ça mdr)

**Melhuiwen **

Je vais être sadique mais en fait ils arrêtent pas encore tout à fait de s'engueuler..surtout que j'envisage une bonne grosse méchante dispute pour plus tard si j'arrive à la placer (j'adore les reconcilliation lol). Pour Croupton Jr je crains que tu n'ais raison donc mea culpa, sorry, on va faire comme si de rien n'était d'acc ? lol

**gaelle griffondor **

Contente que ça te plaise chère revieweuse. Que penses tu de ce chapitre ?

**Vif d'or **

Bah oué, c'était cool, j'ai pas trop vu de soleil (d'un autre côté j'ai la peau assez pale et je rougis plus que je ne bronze donc c'est pas grave) et il n'a plus qu'un jour ou deux donc c'était cool. Je vais me remettre au « boulot » now lol !

**ginypompom**

Désolée giny de t'avoir fait attendre ! Mais maintenant j'ai retrouvé ma motivation et mon attachement à l'Internet (et aux fanfic yaoi) des tonnes d'idées naissent dans ma tête ! Pour le repoussage de l'avada c'est en effet en rapport avec ce qu'a dit dumby mais j'pense pas mettre bcp d'explications que ça.

J'ai manqué la pub kronambourg (j'écoute pas souvent la radio)mais moi j'suis tjrs dans le trip de la pub lotus (« nez peur » lol)

**Maliciaslytherin **

Rhoooo c'est très mal de menacer les gentils petits auteurs tu sais ça ? En plus, j'avais pas le choix, c'était soit finir comme ça (la veille de mon départ, à 2h du mat) soit pas finir du tout (enfin finir au lieu de mettre ce chapitre quoi).. alors sourire sadique. En tk le canada c'était cool et là je vois mes potes alors c'est bien aussi ! Zouz.

**BlackNemesis **

Hi, contente que ma fic te plaise (ça fait tjrs plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens à qui ça plait, ça motive) et c'est vrai que j'aime bien me taper des délires avec Dumbledore mais là dans cette fic c'est assez restreint (j'essayerais de faire une fic délire 12c4). Le canada m'a plut en effet. J'espère que tu as « dévoré » aussi le 7e chapitre (je fais tout mon possible pour faire les autres now)

**onarluca **

Merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui là te plait aussi et que tu as passé de bonnes vacances !!

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami **

En fait c'est surtout plus dur d'écrire quand j'ai pas d'ordi lol ! Non mais c'est vrai que c'est plus dur de toute façon car je dors toute la journée et sinon je sors alors je me force à trouver du temps (pour mes très chers revieweur/euses lol)

**Audy-Inuyasha **

Euh bah rougit merci. Tu es québecoise de Québec ou d'une autre ville ? Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai beaucoup aimé mon voyage et j'ai adoré québec (mon portefeuille beaucoup moins mdr) et j'ai acheté plein de sirop d'érable (je sais, ça fait touriste pur souche mais que veux tu.. la gourmandise lol). J'ai été au Québec et en Ontario c'est tout mais c'était cool même s'il a pas fait très chaud (ni trop froid mais bon pour un mois d'aout ct qd même frais !)

**SNAPESLOVE **

Bah, pleures pas lol.. moi quand je me « morfond » en attendant des nouveaux chapitres de fanfic je relis les anciennes dont je suis fan (et oui, c'est pour ça que mes chapitres vont si lentement : je me laisse emporter par l'envie de lire les autres lol)!


	8. Se souvenir

**Disclaimer** : comme d'hab, donc cf chap 1 si vous voulez les détails

**Résumé **: Dumbledore vient d'apprendre à Harry qu'un lien le lit à Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier est devenu son « ange gardien » et le restera pour toujours. A Harry de choisir entre la liberté de son cœur et la vie de Draco..

**Newz de l'auteur : **songfic one-shot en PG-13 sur « Somwhere I belong »

GOMMMMMEEENN s'agenouille dsl pour le retard mais : c'est de votre faute, non mais aussi quelle idée d'écrire des fanfics tellement intéressante que je me désintéresse de la mienne ! lol

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Se souvenir**

« Je suis de retour » dit doucement Harry, attendant leurs réactions à tous.

Les garçons et les filles de Gryffondor le dévisageaient en silence. Personne n'osait esquisser un mouvement. Ron et Hermione leur avait raconté qu'Harry allait mal, et ils se sentaient mal de n'avoir rien remarqué, rien pu faire.

Au bout de quelque instant, la glace craqua. Hermione se précipita en pleurs dans les bras d'Harry.

« Excuse moi.. excuse nous.. Harry je suis tellement désolée, nous le sommes tous » dit-elle la voix entrecoupée de sanglots

Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus et tous les autres vinrent bientôt se rejoindre à cette étreinte et à ses sanglots (qui commençaient à ressembler à une mêlée de football américain).

Cela dura quelques instants (de très longs instants pour le pauvre Harry qui était au centre et ne pouvait plus respirer) avant que le groupe se sépare.

« Et si on faisait la fête ? » proposa Hermione faisant apparaître bierreaubeurre et gâteaux en tout genre.

« OUI !! » dirent en chœur les gryffondors (toujours prêts à fêter quelque chose, et encore plus le retour de l'enfant prodige à la maison)

Harry eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir qu'il fut envahi par les questions de toute part « comment ça va ? » « tu t'es encore fâché avec Malfoy ? » « Comment tu supportes cette fouine ? » « Tu reviens avec nous ? Tu nous à tellement manqué tu sais ! »

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Une fois décidés, les gryffondors étaient impossible à calmer. Il fallait donc leur raconter.

_Leur raconter.. tout.. au moins ça les calmera un peu. Et puis, si je décide de...il faut qu'ils le sachent. Et malgré leurs erreurs récentes ils m'ont toujours conseillé. Avec eux, je pourrais prendre une décision_

**Dans l'appartement, POV draco**

_ça y est. Il est parti. D'où m'est venue l'idée plus qu'idiote de lui dire de retourner dans son dortoir ? Bien sur, je n'avais pas le choix. La décision qu'il va prendre ne doit pas dépendre que de cette semaine mais de ce qu'il veut « vraiment ». Un lien entaché de mensonges et de regret n'est que douleur pour les deux camps. Mais là.. il doit être en train de tout raconter à ses amis. Ces traîtres qui l'ont laissé tomber quand il en avait vraiment besoin et qui maintenant ne sauront que me descendre à ses yeux. Et s'il change complètement d'avis sur moi ? Et s'il se mettait à me haïr comme avant ? Espérons qu'au moins Granger et la belette auront compris la leçon.._

Une larme unique coula sur la joue de Draco. Une larme de peur, une larme d'amour, une larme d'espoir. En attendant.

**Retour chez les gryffys**

« Bon.. j'ai compris, je vais devoir vous faire un résumé je suppose. » soupira Harry. Il savait que ce qui allait venir causerait un gros trouble à ses camarades, qui viendrait grandir le sien.

Les gryffondors se turent un à un laissant dans la salle commune un silence plus que gênant.

« Bon, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi Dra.. Malfoy et moi avons été mis dans le même appartement. En fait, nous devions être une sorte de symbole que toute réconciliation est possible. Ça a été très dur au début, mais en fait c'était surtout que je ne voulais rien entendre » avoua Harry « Mais en fait maintenant je l'aime bien ... »

Harry s'arrêta un instant, il ne pouvait pas tout avouer en une seconde, il leur laissa le temps de se remettre de cette information avant de continuer

« Et en fait lui aussi. Je crois que je suis .. attiré par lui »

Pause. Regard sur les gryffondors. Ron est évanoui et tous les autres ressemblent à des carpes hors de l'eau, complètement immobiles et bouches bées.

« Eh.. et puis il s'est passé pleine de choses, d'augmentation de puissance magique et dumbledore m'a dit que Draco était mon ange gardien. On est liés. C'est-à-dire que il voudrait me protéger pour toujours. C'est pas de sa faute c'est génétique. Alors je suis venu réfléchir à tout ça sans être perturbé par lui »

Un ange passa. Un troupeau d'ange déguisés en danseuses avec des tutu roses et chantant au clair de la lune.

Ron repris conscience, se rappela ce qu'Harry venait de dire et retomba dans les pommes.

Ce fut Dean qui, le premier réussit à prendre la parole

« Qu.. qu'est ce que tu entends par liés ? Je veux dire, ça peut juste être un ami non ? »

« En fait, non. Pour que l'on puisse être liés complètement et se sentir complets il faudra qu'il.. qu'il.. » Harry rougit « devienne mon petit ami »

« Ton QUOI ? Comme ça ? Juste parce qu'il a décidé d'être ton ange gardien il lui suffit de dire qui il veut et il croit qu'il va l'avoir ? Tu vas pas céder j'espère. HARRY DIS MOI QUE TU VAS PAS LAISSER FAIRE CA !! » cria Dean, la voix tremblante

« Je.. je ne sais pas... »

« Comment tu peux faire une chose pareille.. tu n'as pas le droit de choisir qui tu vas aimer ? Et les autres n'ont aucun espoir parce qu'IL l'a décidé ? Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! »

Dean sortit de la salle commune, en murmurant « je me battrais pour toi Harry, mais jamais Malfoy ne te touchera ! »

Le départ de Dean réveilla plus ou moins le reste de la salle. La plupart étaient d'accord avec Dean. C'était injuste, c'était liberticide et surtout, surtout, c'était MALFOY !

Seule Hermione semblait garder son sang froid. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« Ecoute Harry. Avant tout je voulais te dire que Ron et moi t'aimons. Quoiqu'il arrive. Et nous sommes désolés –si tu savais- de t'avoir laissés mais on était tellement en manque l'un de l'autre depuis ces années.. il fallait qu'on rattrape. Mais on a été complètement renfermés sur nous. Maintenant on veut se faire pardonner et on ne t'abandonnera plus jamais. Pour l'histoire de Malfoy on ne peux pas te juger, Ron a juste été –hum, comment dire – surpris mais ça ne change rien. Quoique tu décides. Mais je pense que Dean n'a pas tord. Tu ne peux pas à ton age décidé de te consacrer à vie pour quelqu'un ! Et puis tu sais, il t'aime .. »

« Hein ? Quoi ça »

« Dean.. c'est très dur pour lui de te voir accepter Malfoy comme ça alors que tu n'as jamais remarqué ses avances »

« Ses AVANCES ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Harry .. » Hermione sourit « Tu es toujours aussi innocent, tu ne vois rien.. Il se rapprochait de toi dès qu'il pouvait, te proposait de l'aide pour tout les devoirs, pour tout, il te voue une admiration sans borne »

« Je ne veux pas d'admiration Hermione.. je veux.. je veux.. je ne sais pas. »

Harry sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondors, déboussolé. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas tord. Mais ils n'avaient pas entièrement raison

_Parce qu'ils n'ont pas tout pris en compte.. parce qu'il y a aussi mes sentiments..et les siens, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puissions définir ce qu'ils sont exactement. Dois-je prendre le risque de le perdre ?_

Il s'assit dans un coin dans le parc, réfléchissant toujours

_Mais d'un autre côté.. qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est réel ? Lui, ses gênes l'attirent vers moi puisqu'il m'a vu faible et malade il est devenu automatiquement mon gardien. De mon côté, j'avais besoin de protection, il était là quand il le fallait et d'après ce que je me souviens de notre cours de DCFM l'ange gardien émet une sorte d'attraction envers celui qu'il protége_

La tête d'Harry tournait douloureusement.

La nuit commençait à tomber.

Pour une fois, il aurait voulu retourner dans le passé. Avant que tout cela n'arrive. Quand sa seule préoccupation était de devenir le plus fort pour vaincre lord Voldemort.

Le cœur lourd il se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Depuis sa mort la cabane n'avait pas changé et personne n'avait été nommé à son poste, puisqu'il avait été crée originellement pour lui. La « maison » était remplie de souvenir. De photos. Dans la tête d'Harry la voix de Hagrid résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Sa dernière phrase avant de partir pour ce qui allait être son dernier voyage.

« Harry, n'oublies pas on est pareil toi et moi. Je suis un demi géant mais je suis surtout Hagrid. Comme toi tu es le suvivant.. mais tu es surtout Harry. Et tu as le droit au bonheur, comme les autres. Ne les laisse jamais décider pour toi, ne les laisse jamais te faire oublier qui tu es au fond de toi »

_Ne pas les laisser décider.. ne pas les laisser décider. N'est-il pas trop tard ? J'ai vaincu Voldie, à quoi je sers maintenant ? Je n'ai plus besoin de –protecteur- ni de personne pour me guider. Je dois vivre ma vie. Seul._

Il ne savait pas quelle décision il allait prendre. Il ne savait plus ou était le bon chemin mais il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Demain...

Hary rentra au dortoir. Du haut de l'appartement, Draco regardait la silhouette d'Harry qui se faufilait vers Poudlard. Il devait lui parler, il devait lui dire quelque chose. Mais il ne voulait pas influencer son choix. Il allait lui écrire pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur avant qu'il prenne sa décision.

Le dortoir de Gryffondor était endormi. Harry entra silencieusement sans réveiller personne. Il s'installa dans son lit et ferma les yeux, pressant le sommeil de venir pour se débarrasser de tout le stress et des angoisses de la journée. Au bout de 30 minutes Harry finit par s'endormir, paisiblement.

-------------- Le lendemain --------------

_Ah non, non, non, c'est pas possible ! Le sommeil est censé être réparateur ! Je suis censé pouvoir oublier tout ce qui c'est passé dans la journée, pas fantasmer sur un des protagoniste ! _

Harry venait de s'éveiller, tout le monde dormait. Il regarda sur son horloge. 6h20. Il avait 20 minutes avant que les autres ne commencent à s'éveiller. Sa virilité était, par contre, bien réveillée.

Il repensa rapidement à son rêve .

A Draco et lui.

Draco qui le poussait sur le lit et s'installait à califourchon sur lui et le déshabillait, le couvrant de baisers.

Plus Harry s'avançait dans ses souvenirs plus son sexe semblait vibrer. Sautant hors du lit il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour reprendre ses esprits.

Peine perdue. A peine l'eau chaude eut commencé à couler le long de son corps que des images très précises de son rêves lui revenaient en tête. Glissant la main le long de son corps il imaginait Draco faire de même pendant que l'eau brûlante cascadait le long de son corps tendu de désir.

Ses doigts caressèrent ses mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent, arrachant un petit gémissement à Harry. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur son ventre, retraçant la ligne de poils qui descendaient jusqu'à son sexe érigé.

Avec douceur il caressa très légèrement ses testicules puis son sexe. Sous le plaisir il le prit entièrement dans sa main, lui imprimant des caresses de plus en plus fortes, passant doucement son autre pouce sur le haut de son gland, recueillant les premières gouttes de son plaisir.

Gémissant à nouveau il tomba à genoux dans la douche, accélérant ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il se libere en grands jets dans la douche. « Oh.. draco »

Il baissa la température de la douche, restant à genoux par terre, les larmes aux yeux.

_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.. je suis perdu. J'ai tellement envie de lui, tellement besoin de lui.. tellement l'impression de l'aimer et de ne pouvoir vivre sans lui. Mais est-ce mes sentiments ou cette attraction ? Comment savoir ? Comment choisir ? _

Harry sortit de la douche et s'habilla discrètement pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Il pensait toujours à ce problème. Comment savoir ? Il lui restait tellement peu de temps et cette décision était tellement importante..

« Je sais !! » pensa t-il à haute voix, réveillant la moitié de son dortoir.

Mais il était déjà parti en trombe vers son but, vers l'endroit le plus évident où il pourrait réfléchir objectivement à son problème ...

* * *

TBC...

PS : la suite sera un peu moins axés sur la prise de tête d'Harry (relou je sais mais ct necessaire) et y aura un peu plus d'action (mais non, pas ce genre d'action, perverses.. enfin pas tout de suite).

RAR DMPRA (Réponses aux reviews de me petits revieweurs adorés !)

**Inferno-Hell **

Hey ! Un nouveau revieweur (ou euse ?) ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, voilà la suite (ey, a propos, tu es ma 90 reviews, je suis contente lol).

**Tiayel **

Ah ben dis donc, j'ai eu peur j'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée !! Mais bon, à part ça je trouve que tu es très méchante avec les pauvres lecteurs qui ne sont pas pervers du tout (voyons voyons, rating R, lemon ... niiiiarrrrk oups pardon). LOL. Moi j'm bcp tes brèves et j'aime bcp les lemons (d'ailleurs faut que je réfléchisse à des OS, j'en ai jamais fait mais j'aime bien ça) ; C'est vrai que dans le dernier chap j'ai bien délirer mais il était tard itou, fo pas m'en vouloir..mdr. Sinon pour le potentiel lemon j'ai coupé car je suis une auteuse sadique.. euh non pardon c pas pour ça, c'est que tu vois ils sont pas encore assez kawai, il faut qu'ils se cherchent encore un peu. En plus Harry sait pas ce qu'il veut donc il y aurait pas eu de lemon.. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je vais essayer de faire avancer ça un peu histoire de faire saliver avant le lemon (qui sera sur les 2 derniers chaps si je me souviens bien).

Tes reviews sont pas trop longues t'inquiètes j'm bien (c'est tellement sympa que les trucs de 1 ligne genre « la suite »)

**BlackNemesis **

C'est vrai, j'ai été un peu dur avec notre couple là mais bon en fait je me mets à la place d'Harry et j'ai trop de mal à écrire la suite parce que à sa place j'aurais été incapable de prendre une décision ou alors au bout de bcp plus de temps alors que là il est pressé. Sinon j'espère que ça t'a plut. J'ai été voir ta fic aussi et je t'ai laissé une reviews alors j'attends la suite avec impatience !!

**Melhuiwen **

Bah j'suis déçue que t'ai pas fait de longue reviews, j'aime beaucoup les longues reviews (en plus ça m'aide pour savoir ce qui est bien ou moins bien). Merci pour « l'affaire croupton » (dossier top secret lol). Sinon j'aime les réconciliations mais surtout quand ça été super méchant avant. Le problème c'est que je sais pas trop faire dans le super méchant..faudrait que j'essaye de faire une prochaine fic avec un Draco ou un Severus bien sadik niark. Bon ben j'y vais, j'ai une suite à écrire (plus que 4 chapitre et j'ai fini !!!)

**Minerve **

Oui c'est vrai que ça lui va bien "l'ange draco"lol. D'un autre côté j'aime bien quand il est méchant aussi (je ferais cet aspect là dans une prochaine fic). Et, je te rassure : draco lui n'est pas assexué du tt !!! lol.

**Vif d'or **

Tu as raison d'aimer ton coin, c'est cool. D'un autre côté moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ma ville (Paris), je crois qu'on aime toujours l'endroit d'où on vient ! Ok, je te tiens au courant si JKR accepte mon offre, si tu veux on les achete en gros et on fait garde alternée (t'as draco quand j'ai harry et on échange la semaine d'après). Quoique je préfère Draco, il est plus « grrrr » d'après moi lol. Merci pour ta review dans ma songfic (j'y répond là parce que je ferais pas de RAR là bas vu que j'ai peu de reviews).

**zaz **

4 chapitres en 3 semaines ? ça m'étonnes, t'es sur que t'es partie si peu de temps ? Parce que je suis une vraie escargotte pour écrire ! Dis moi, tu ris quand ? (le même qd il faut po m'as mis le doute lol). Si ça peut te rassure là ryry va avoir une grande periode d'hésitation mais à la fin il fera plus l'ascenseur, il prendra une decision (laquelle ? tadaaam). Sinon ta question si ryry est vierge je sais vraiment pas, j'hésite. En tout cas s'il ne l'est pas je mettrais qu'il a couché avec Cho (jms avec un mec encore) mais je vais y réfléchir (merci de cette remarque, j'y aV pas pensé)

**ginypompom **

Oui, je sais bien que c'est chacun son rythme mais le problème c'est que j'ai la trame déjà écrite (jusqu'à la fin) et ça me souuuuule de pas réussir à l'écrire ou d'y arriver au début et au milieu du chapitre plus d'inspiration ! Et sinon, d'autres pub à me proposer ? lol

**Her-mio-neu **

Bah d'habitude c'est toujours Drago qui est méchant avec Ryry alors bon, on va changer un peu.. Mais d'un autre côté le pauvre ryry il a un peu la pression alors il s'énerve lol !

**céline402 **

Oui oui, tu m'avais reviewée au chapitres 1,3 ,4 (quand même !). Il ne faut donc pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, n'hésite pas à continuer (lol) !! En tout cas merci d'être tjrs au poste, ça me fait plaisir !!

**gaelle griffondor** et** Lisandra**

Ah là là, toutes mes excuses les filles, j'étais en vacances et quand je suis en vacances j'suis un peu une flemmarde et je profite de mon temps à rien faire ! Mais là voilà votre suite ;-)

**onarluca **

Ouais mais bon j'vais commencer à mettre des ultimatums là parce que je commence à craquer, j'en ai trop marre : JE VEUX LA SUITE D'EDEN ! Alors bon, j'ai mis ce chapitre mais c'est à charge de revanche il faut que tu mettes des nouveaux chapitres aussi !! En plus ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends je craaakk !

**SNAPESLOVE **

Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu trouves ça chou, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi


	9. Trouver sa voie

**Disclaimer** : comme d'hab, donc cf chap 1 si vous voulez les détails (rien est à moi, même pas mon Draco adoré snif)

**NOTE :** J'ai plus de 100 reviews pour 9 chapitres : JE VOUS AIME (d'ailleurs pour vous remercier j'ai écrit se chapitre plus vite que tout les précédents).

**NOTE BIS :** Ah oui aussi : normalement il y a encore 3 chapitres mais il est possible que 1) le prochain soit plus court que d'habitude ou que 2) il soit long mais qu'en fait il n'y en ait que 11 (ce qui est probable)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Trouver sa voie**

Haletant, dans le gris de ce matin qui se levait, Harry arriva dans la bibliothèque

_C'était tellement évident, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt, c'est ici que je pourrais trouver les réponses les plus objectives sur ce lien. Ici que je pourrais réfléchir. Je crois que je vais sécher ce matin_

Harry se rendit dans la réserve silencieusement et prit quelques livres aux titres évocateurs : « les anges gardien, rôles et but », « les différents liens entre sorciers », « être ange ou ne pas être, l'héritage des êtres de lumières »

Ou aller pour lire tranquille ? La bibliothèque était trop risquée, Mme Pince l'enverrait en cours.

Où ?

Une idée germa dans la tête d'Harry et, toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il se rendit dans la salle sur demande. Bien sur, certaines personnes pouvaient se douter qu'il serait là mais les seuls qui s'en préoccuperaient vraiment n'iraient pas le dénoncer.

Il passa trois fois dans le couloir en pensant à un endroit calme où il pourrait réfléchir tranquillement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande salle décorée en rouge et argent. Le plafond ressemblait à celui de la grande salle, imitant un ciel de printemps. L'odeur même, un encens léger, rappelait le printemps et les fleurs, appelant à la méditation. Il faisait une température parfaite, avec un léger vent agréable. Harry s'appuya contre une espèce de canapé dans un arbre (qui était beaucoup plus confortable qu'il n'y paraissait) et commença à lire.

----------

Dans la grande salle, un peu plus tard

Ron et Hermione était déjà installés. Depuis leurs « erreurs » ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup plus du sort d'Harry (et surtout de son futur choix)

« 'mione, je n'ai pas vu Harry se matin, il était déjà levé .. penses tu que »

« Qu'il à fait son choix ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je crois qu'il nous l'aurait dit. Je pense qu'il réfléchit. Je crois même savoir où il est. Mais il a besoin de calme. Il doit être seul pour le moment »

Assis près de Ron, Dean remuait légèrement sur sa chaise, comme en proie à un profond énervement. Il avait presque finit de manger lorsqu'il vit Malfoy arriver pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

D'un bond, il se leva et sauta sur lui, le collant contre le mur

« Thomas, un problème peut-être. C'est tes hormones ? ça te prend souvent de sauter sur les gens, Serpentard qui plus est ? » lui demanda froidement Draco

Les yeux de Dean flamboyèrent de colère et il murmura à l'oreille de Draco d'une voix cassante

« Tu ne l'auras pas. Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Il ne t'a jamais aimé, il ne t'aimera jamais. Quoique tu ais essayé pour te racheter tu resteras toujours Malfoy, la fouine, le connard de première. Et moi je l'aime. Et je l'aurais. Même si tu dois mourir pour ça, je m'en fous »

Draco repoussa brusquement Dean d'un geste de la main, l'envoyant voler à l'autre côté de la salle (ndla : je vous rappelle qu'il est plus fort à cause de son amour pour Harry).

Il alla s'asseoir à sa table sans un mot. Seule Hermione, le fixant du regard, pu le voir ravaler ses larmes.

------------

Retour dans la salle sur demande

Plus Harry lisait, moins il trouvait. Les livres étaient trop fournis de détails, il lui fallait l'essentiel, la réponse à sa question. Il se souvint alors d'une formule

« Revelatio essentia »

Tout à coup les livres se soulevèrent dans les airs et retombèrent brutalement. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry mette fin au sort ces livres ne contiendraient que les détails qu'Harry cherchait.

Il lit alors ce qui se trouvait maintenant dans les livres

« Les différents liens entre sorciers » ne contenait que très peu de détails sur ce lien. « L'un des liens les plus puissant est le lien de l'ange. C'est un lien qui se crée entre un héritier angélique et la personne qu'il protège, une fois ce lien renforcé par l'amour réciproque rien ne peut plus le briser et la vie de l'ange est dédié à jamais à son protégé »

Harry soupira. Et un échec, un.

_Comme si je ne savais pas tout ça. C'est nul. J'espère au moins que les autres seront plus intéressants_

« Etre ange ou ne pas être, l'héritage des êtres de lumières » semblait beaucoup plus intéressant. Harry l'ouvrit et lut les pages qui étaient restées lisibles. « L'héritage des anges est constitué de deux choses. Tout d'abord le caractère héréditaire : sauf exception, c'est par le sang que ce transmet le rôle de gardien, cependant l'enfant d'un ange n'en est par forcément un. En effet, un deuxième critère est nécessaire pour la création de l'ange gardien : il faut que, dans une vie antérieur, se dernier ait donné sa vie pour l'être aimé. Ainsi, à sa réincarnation son âme peut se réincarnée en celle d'un ange qui choisira pour protégé la réincarnation de son amour perdu. Il faut, bien évidemment, dans ce cas, que l'amour ait été réciproque et d'une force sans égale. Cependant, le protégé n'est pas lié par son passé et peut ne pas aimer son ange. On parle en général « d'attraction » car les deux âmes qui s'aiment s'attirent, mais cela n'est pas obligatoire. La plupart du temps cependant le lien se crée car personne ne peut comprendre mieux le protégé que son ange. Son âme soeur»

Harry laissa tomber le livre encore ouvert sur le sol et s'allongea sur le canapé, les yeux dans les nuages du plafond.

_Oh...oh oh...c'est-à-dire que Draco et moi...avant déjà...et je l'ai aimé. « D'une force sans égal » comme le dit le livre. Est-ce qu'il le sait ? C'est vrai que j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'on était pareil lui et moi, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me comprendre. En fait c'est ça qui me rendait fou de rage. Parce que lui me connaissait mieux que tout mes sois disant amis. Parce que j'étais attiré par lui_

Réfléchissant toujours il se saisit du dernier livre, afin de savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, pour pouvoir choisir.

« Les anges gardien, rôles et but ». Le dernier livre. Après, il serait livré à sa seule réflexion. Il y avait pas mal de redites du dernier livre mais aussi des informations nouvelles. « Le lien entre l'ange et le protégé doit d'abord être mis en place par un lien préliminaire. C'est lorsque l'ange accepte et avoue à haute voix son amour pour son protégé et son désir de prendre soin de lui, que l'on peut alors se rendre compte de ce lien. L'ange reçoit alors une force nouvelle, tirée de son amour, qui sera décuplée si le lien s'accomplit. Cela étant, cette prise de conscience est très dangereuse car entre celle-ci et la réalisation du lien l'ange gardien est plus vulnérable que jamais et un rejet l'amène généralement vers le suicide tellement la douleur de son cœur brisé est grande. L'amour de l'ange envers son protégé est un l'amour le plus pur et le plus vrai qu'il puisse exister et seuls de vrais sentiments peuvent sauver l'ange de son destin».

.....(NDLA gd vide dans la tête de notre Potter national).........

Harry était bouche bée. Alors Draco l'aimait. Vraiment. Et il l'avait dit à voix haute. Quand ? Il ne l'avait jamais entendu le dire. Pourtant il savait que c'était vrai, que Draco l'avait vraiment dit.

Il plongea longuement dans ses réflexions, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, quand son estomac se rappela à lui. Il n'avait pas petit déjeuner et il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Il allait descendre dans la grande salle. L'isolement ne lui était plus nécessaire maintenant.

Les gryffondors étaient encore là. Pas Draco. Harry ne le savait pas mais Draco avait décidé de manger dans l'appartement, ne souhaitant pas entendre encore la haine de Dean et les questions des rares serpentards qui ne le haïssait pas.

Harry mangea tranquillement, assis près de Ron qui lui parlait de Quiddich (prenant bien soin de ne pas aborder LE sujet tabou). De l'autre côté, Dean essayait d'attirer son attention.

Depuis qu'Hermione lui avait révélé l'attirance de Dean à son égard il ne voyait plus que cela. C'était tellement évident. Et cela le rendait encore plus confus qu'il ne pouvait l'être. Encore plus perdu.

Il sortit de la grande salle le plus rapidement possible, expédiant son déjeuner, et s'apprêtait à se rendre en cours de Potions lorsqu'il fut happé dans une salle voisine de celle où il avait cours.

« Dean.. »

« Harry. Ecoute, il faut.. il faut que je te parle. Je ne veux pas te laisser Harry, je ne veux pas que tu ailles avec ce connard, ce sadique que tu as toujours détesté alors que moi je t'aime. Je ne te laisserais pas partir ! »

Dean profita de l'ébahissement d'Harry pour le pousser contre le mur et frotter lascivement sa virilité réveillée contre le bassin d'Harry.

Harry ne remuait pas, ne bougeait pas, complètement catatonique. Dean en profita pour passer la main sous le tshirt du survivant et laisser sa langue caresser doucement l'entrée de ses levres.

Ce qu'aucun des deux ne vit, par contre, ce fut Draco qui, passant par là pour parler à Harry avant le cours, surprit la scène.

Il se figea devant la scène, la douleur s'insinuant en lui comme un poison glacé. Il n'aimait qu'une personne, il ne vivait que pour une personne. Et cette personne ne voulait pas de lui, Harry embrassait Dean et n'accepterais jamais de s'unir à Draco.

Sentant les larmes perler le long de son visage il s'enfuit en courant, sans vouloir regarder une seconde de plus.

Pourtant s'il avait regardé quelques secondes de plus il aurait vu Harry repousser Dean, lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec lui, que quoiqu'il en soit il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de sa détresse.

Perdu, à nouveau, Harry fit volte-face et décida d'aller s'isoler à nouveau. Avec un bâton long il arrêta le saule cogneur pour se précipiter dans le souterrain qui était en dessous. Des larmes perlaient son visage. Il devait faire un choix, il le savait. Et au fond de lui, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, même si c'était dur.

Dans l'ancien appartement, Draco alla chercher quelque chose dans la salle de bain commune avant de s'approcher de l'ancien lit d'Harry. Sur l'oreiller son odeur flottait encore légèrement.

Draco s'allongea sur le lit, le visage baigné de larmes qui ne pouvaient cesser de couler. Il enleva sa robe, restant en habits de moldus, les habits qu'il avait acheté en pensant à Harry. Il ne se posa pas de question, son destin était tracé et sa douleur le brûlait de l'intérieur, lui donnant envie de crier.

_Je t'aime Harry..._

D'un geste, il saisit la dague en argent qui appartenait à sa famille depuis toujours et se trancha les veines des poignets.

* * *

TBC...

NE ME TUEZ PAS J'AI ENCORE BESOIN DE MON CORPS EN ENTIER POUR FINIR LA FIC

Voilllllàà, cette fois j'ai vraiment été sadique (ah oui, je sais, c'est autre chose et autrement plus douloureux qu'un vague suspens)

RAR

**Oxaline **

Merci, c'est sympa j'adore tes compliments ! Et sinon j'aime bien aussi que les personnages soient paumés et souffre (je sais, je suis horrible lol) mais « tout n'est peut –être pas perdu » comme dit le titre lol

**Minerve **

LOL LOL et RELOL. Je t'assure, ça ma fait trop rire ta reviews parce que j'avais déjà écrit l'isolation dans la salle sur demande quand je l'ai lu, je vois que je suis pas la seule à avoir ce genre d'idée. Oui c'est clair, il désire Draco (mais ça il l'admet) son problème était de connaître ses réels sentiments et ce qu'il devait choisir. Et Dray est pas tout triste, présentement il est plutôt tout en train de mourir de chagrin mais bon.. desolée.. j'espère que t'es pas dégoutée (faut lire la suite quand même hein !)

**Lilyep **

Rhha, merci, et t'as vu j'ai fait super vite pour la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait !

**Audy-Inuyasha**

Hi ! Oui je suis allée à Montréal mais malheureusement j'ai pas pu rester très très longtemps (1 journée et demi) –suis allée au biodôme lol. Tiens d'ailleurs ça me fait penser à la pub pour Mac Do, cette semaine le sandwich c'est « Canada » et ils montrent des images ça m'a fait trop penser à tt ça !!

Sinon la tire d'érable.. miam.. c'est le truc que je préfère !! Et mon copain il est complètement accro aussi (il voulait que j'en ramène mais j'voyais pas trop comment alors j'lui ais ramené du sirop il se débrouillera lol)

**Her-mio-neu**

Ben non tu vois, il lui a pas dit. Et puis il va pas vraiment lui dire. Moi aussi il me fait de la peine Draco mais j'aime bien le torturer (niark.. pardon). Et puis pour Harry je comprends : se lier pour toute sa vie avec quelqu'un c'est super dur (là il peut pas divorcer, c'est un lien éternel), surtout qu'il n'est pas sur de ses sentiments.. Mais bon, la suite bientôt et tu verras lol

**Mel-Imoen**

Hey hey ! Une revenante !! Lol, pas grave que tu n'ais pas reviewer, je suis contente que tu sois revenue faire un petit coucou dans le coin (j'ai cru que t'en avais marre de moi et de ma fic –ce que je comprendrais - lol) ! 31 pages de fics ce n'est pas beaucoup ! Moi quand je rattrape mon retard en rentrant de vacs etc je passe des jours (et des nuits) sur ffnet. . Alors, que penses tu de ce petit chapitre où, pour une fois, j'ai essayé de montrer à quel point je pouvait martyriser ces pauvres petits personnages.. Sinon pour l'appart j'espère que t'as la tv qd même (je suis restée 1 semaines chez moi dans ma grande maison en banlieue toute seule j'étais trop trop stressée, heureusement que y avait la télé et l'ordi mdr). Je t'écrirais un mail bientôt, j'aurais sûrement besoin de tes conseils pour ma prochaine fic que je vais essayer de commencer (depuis le temps que je le dis !). Groooos bisous.

**nicolas**

Salut Nicolas ! C'est pas grave, c'est gentil quand même de reviewer même si ce n'est pas souvent (et tu l'avais déjà fait puisque je sais que c'est pas la première fois que je te vois dans mes fics !). tu as une chance folle d'être en Angleterre, j'adore ce pays, j'adore cette langue et si seulement je pouvais y passer un anâ€ En tout cas je suis contente que tu lise ma fic (même si tu n'as pas le temps de reviewer souvent) et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Embrasse les anglais pr moi lol

**BlackNemesis **

C'est gentil de me rassurer, j'avais peur que la partie « prise de tête de Harry » ne soit un peu.. ben prise de tête justement lol. C'est vrai que Dean n'est jamais amoureux de personne, en général c'est toujours Seamus alors j'ai eu envie de changer, j'ai misé sur Dean (mais bon, de toute façon il est bof utile là lol).

A propos, j'ai remarqué que je lisais toutes tes fics (en fait quand je lis je regarde bof les auteurs et c'est en lisant Trauma –que j'adore d'ailleurs- que j'ai réalisé que je suivait tes 3 fics). Et donc, il faut la suite hein !!

**Inferno-Hell**

Bah, je crois que mes « livres » de la bibliothèque ont répondu à ta question sur l'attraction de l'ange nan ? C'est pour ça notamment que j'ai pas pris l'attraction Veela : trop connue et trop « physique » alors que là.. c'est différent.

**mifibou **

Oui tu as raison, mais il y a quand même une sorte d'attraction. Mais bon, bonne nouvelle : au prochain chapitre Harry arrête de se prendre la tête lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plait (même si j'ai été super cruelle lol)

**gaelle griffondor**

Et non, je suis plus en vacances. En fait, en vacances j'écris pas parce que j'ai pleins de choses à faire d'autre et pendant l'année je dois bosser et j'ai toujours mieux à faire que bosser (genre écrire lol). Ce chapitre t'a til plut ?

**onarluca**

Lol, je comprends mais là ça fait un booooon bout de temps que je meurs d'impatience (avec un peu de chance –je compte sur toi- le temps que je publie ce chapitre tu auras updaté le tien ?). Pour les Alertes moi j'ai laissé tomber parce que je me suis rendue compte que c'était des « author alert » et pas des « story alert » et quand je craque complètement en général c'est surtout pour une histoire (parfois pour un auteur aussi mais je veux d'abord suivre l'histoire en cours) alors ça m'a énervé lol ! Draco aurait peut être été rassuré en effet mais il ne l'a pas vu et pour l'instant il est plutôt désespère à vie que rassure.. (je me sens terriblement sadique, j'adore ça, c'est normal doc ?)

**Melhuiwen**

En fait il reste 3 ou 2 chapitre (ça dependra de mon degré d'inspiration pour les prochains lol). Pour la harry end c'est pas sur.. je vais voir.. je pense pasâ€ MAIS NON JE RIGOLE. Je vais te faire une petite happy end t'inquiètes (sans oublier de discrètement rappeler que je n'ai pas encore fait de lemon, il faut donc que je satisfasse mes pauvres lectrices frustrées lol).

Sinon je compatis pour le « je fais le contraire de ce que je suis censée faire », c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je lis et j'écris beaucoup plus de fic quand j'ai du boulot à faire (c'est tellement plus intéressant d'écrire ma fic lol) que quand je n'ai rien à faire lol ; En tout t'inquiete pas tu peux philosopher avec moi, j'ai l'habitude (depuis que j'ai passé une heure et demi, un petit peu bourrée je dois l'admettre, a parler de créer des serres géantes pour planter des champs au groenland, j'peux tout entendre lol). C'est pas une perte de temps non mais il faut savoir gérer ses priorités (surtout quand je passe ma nuit à lire une veille d'exam gloups lol). Pour le miroir du rised en fait je n'y avait absolument pas pensé je t'avouerais mais, si tu me permet, je compte utiliser l'idée dans mon prochain chapitre (ça me permet une bonne transition, c'est cool). Zouz et j'espère que, malgré ma méchanceté envers Drake, ce chapitre t'as plut !


	10. Faire un choix

**Disclaimer** : comme d'hab, donc cf chap 1 si vous voulez les détails (rien est à moi, même pas mon Draco adoré snif)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Faire un choix**

Harry releva la tête, essoufflé. Il venait de débarquer dans la cabane hurlante. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis un long moment .. depuis la mort de Sirius en fait. Quelques jours après sa mort il s'y était enfermé, refusant de voir qui que ce soit. Mais il avait fini par sortir en fin de compte, épuisé et complètement vide de tout.

Et c'est ce qu'il recherchait maintenant. Etre vide pour décider. Parce qu'il voulait prendre sa décision. Ce soir, il dirait à Draco ce qu'il avait choisi. Il lui devait ça. L'honnêteté.

Ce ne fut qu'après s'être calmé qu'il remarqua une petite note sur la table dont la propreté dénotait avec le reste de la pièce. Apparemment, le mot était assez récent. Harry saisit le papier. C'était Dumbledore.

« Harry, je savais que tu finirais bien par revenir ici, je pensais même que le « problème Draco » t'y amènerais en fait. Si je ne me suis pas trompé et que c'est bien le cas, j'ai amené quelque chose qui pourra peut-être t'aider. C'est dans le placard, sous la toile blanche. Fais en bon usage. AD »

Tremblant, Harry s'avança vers le placard. Il souleva la bâche et resta bouche bée.

Le miroir du Rised.

_ Evidemment .. en fait, c'est ce qui me fera prendre la décision finale. Je ne pensais pas qu'Albus me laisserait regarder dedans à nouveau.. Bon, c'est parti, courage Harry, on regarde dans le miroir et on assume ! _

Harry s'assit devant le miroir et attendit. Peu à peu la vision s'éclaircit, se faisant de plus en plus visible. Le reflet d'Harry. Harry normal. Non. Pas seulement Harry. A ses côtés il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Un autre garçon, de sa taille, aux cheveux mi-long, très blond. Les yeux gris-bleus. Draco.

La vision se mit à bouger. Draco le prenait dans ses bras. Draco l'embrassait. Le déshabillait. Et plus la vision se faisait claire et avançait, plus Harry savait que c'était ça. Que plus qu'un désir ou une attirance, son âme voulait Draco. Il avait besoin de lui pour se sentir enfin complet. C'est vrai, sa mélancolie avait presque complètement disparu quand ils habitaient dans le même appartement.

Quelques souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Le 1er baiser de Draco, à Hogsmead, le refus qu'il avait de devenir ami avec Draco, car il s'était toujours su plus ou moins attiré par lui, le jour où Draco avait « fait la moral » à ses amis qui l'avaient lâché.

_Il m'a toujours protégé. Il m'a toujours aimé. Et je n'ai su que le rejeter. Mais maintenant tout commence à s'éclaircir dans ma tête.. Draco.._

Mais ce fut uniquement les mots prononcés par Draco qui le firent réagir. Dans le miroir, Draco (nu..miam) s'approcha d'Harry et lui murmura le « je t'aime » qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre. Un mot, un simple mot. Mais Harry ressentit le besoin immédiat d'aller parler à Draco. Au vrai Draco.

---------En même temps dans la chambre d'un certain appartement -----------

Draco gisait sur le lit d'Harry. Son visage palissait un peu plus chaque seconde alors qu'il se vidait de son sang. Ses larmes coulaient toujours sans relâche, presque au même rythme que son sang qui se répandait dans la pièce.

Draco sentit la vie le quitter et il sourit. Enfin, il cesserait de souffrir. Enfin les images de son amour embrassant un autre cesseraient de tourner dans sa tête sans relâche, prêt à le rendre fou.

Il avait déjà sombré au plus profond lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et qu'une personne entra, le cherchant. Il n'entendit pas la voix hurler, appeler son nom « Mr Malfoy ? Mr Malfoy ? Réveillez vous !!! » pas plus qu'il ne sentit le sort de mobilicorpus qu'utilisait cette personne pour l'amener au plus vite à l'infirmerie.

(NDLA : si le chapitre était pas si court j'aurais arrêté là pour faire ma sadique..lol)

---------Du côté d'Harry -----------

Harry était serein. Calme. Presque heureux. Il avait prit sa décision définitive en se voyant si paisible dans les bras de Draco, dans le miroir.

Il ne remarqua pas Tonks qui courait vers l'infirmerie comme une folle, pas plus qu'elle ne le vit monter vers ses appartements.

Rien ne lui paraissait étrange malgré l'agitation qui régnait, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Dans ses rêves de bonheur. Il allait voir Draco. Il allait lui dire son amour et ils s'aimeraient pour l'éternité.

Il ne descendit de son nuage que lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement. Ouverte.

_Hum ? Pourquoi Dray a-t-il laissé la porte ouverte ? Bah, il a du se douter que je viendrais lui parler ce soir. Mais je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose de bizarre j'ai l'impression.. Allez,j'entre  
  
_Toutes pensées sensées s'arrêtèrent quand Harry pénétra dans l'appartement. Au début, tout semblait normal. Une odeur étrange flottait. A peine Harry l'eut-il reconnu qu'il se précipita dans la chambre.

Le sang. L'odeur du sang. La vision du sang. Son lit et le sol l'entourant était recouvert d'un sang encore frais. Par terre, une dague couverte de sang. Et sur sa table de nuit, une lettre qui lui était adressé. Il prit la lettre, sans la lire, et se précipita avec une vitesse presque surnaturelle vers l'infirmerie.

La porte était fermée. Tonks était devant. Apparemment, l'infirmerie était en ébullition, comme lors de la guerre. Et Tonks veillait à ce que personne n'approche. Son masque d'impassibilité disparut lorsqu'elle vit Harry arriver en courant avec toutes ses forces.

Il voulait entrer. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il fallait que l'infirmière soit au calme. Pour faire le maximum.

Harry se battit un instant. Submergé par sa douleur, par sa peur, il s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Tonks, qui le berça, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. C'était Severus Snape qui avait retrouvé Draco, il venait lui apporter une potion pour le calmer, car il le trouvait très agité ces temps ci.

« Mais qui.. qui lui a fait du mal ? »

Tonks regarda Harry, ébahie. Il n'avait pas compris ? Non, en fait il ne voulait pas comprendre.  
  
« Harry...Draco Malfoy a essayé de se suicider »

« NON c'est pas vrai ! Il n'y a pas de raison, je n'y crois pas ! Il devait me protéger ! Il m'avait promis qu'il attendait ma réponse ! Pourquoi il aurait voulu se tuer alors qu'il ne sait même pas ce que j'ai décidé ! »

« Je ne sais pas.. »

Un flash. La lettre. Dans son empressement Harry l'avait complètement oublié. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas entrer dans l'infirmerie, autant en profiter pour la lire. D'une main tremblante il déchira l'enveloppe et prit la lettre, s'asseyant sur une marche des escaliers.

_« Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu es venu dans la chambre, ou que quelqu'un te l'a remise. J'espère que c'est le second cas, je ne voudrais pas que tu voies comment je finis. Au début, je voulais t'écrire une lettre pour t'expliquer mes sentiments, t'expliquer comment je me sens près de toi, à quel point je ne peux me passer de toi et je veux te protéger. Mais c'est injuste parce que, quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras malheureux. _

_Je te l'avoue, je t'ai vu. Avec Dean. Donc, tu l'as choisit. Je comprends. Et je ne veux pas que tu me vois dépérir d'amour, ni que tu acceptes ce lien juste par pitié. Ça ferait encore plus mal. En fait j'aurais fait ce que je voulais. Je t'aurais protégé. De moi. Vis ta vie et ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends que tu ais choisi Dean, c'est un gryffondor et il ne te veut pas pour la vie. Avec lui tu seras libre._

_Je ne peux juste pas continuer. Parce que j'ai beau essayé de penser à autre chose je ne peux que revoir cette image dans mon esprit, de vous en train de vous embrasser. Et si toi tu es heureux, je le serais aussi. En attendant, mon cœur est brisé. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait ? ça me brûle, je le sens pour la 1ere fois de ma vie, ce cœur. Il verse de l'acide dans tout mon cœur et je tremble et je pleure et je suis faible. Je ne veux pas être faible. Je ne veux pas t'influencer. Alors j'ai pris ma propre décision. Ça fera toujours moins mal que de t'entendre m'annoncer que tu ne peux pas te lier à moi._

_Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais éternellement. Sois heureux._

_Draco »_

Harry lâcha la lettre dans un gémissement. Son Draco l'avait vu embrasser Dean. Cet enfoiré de .............

Pourquoi son amour avait-il tiré si vite ses conclusions ? Pourquoi Harry s'était il plus ou moins laissé faire, laissant Draco imaginer des tas de choses ?

Une fureur commença à poindre dans ses yeux. C'était de la faute de Dean. Et Dean allait payer. Cher, très cher.

Lisant la fureur dans son regard Tonks s'approcha de lui

«Harry, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à l'infirmerie. J'ai vu Mme Pomfresh arriver. Tu vas pouvoir lui demander des nouvelles »

En effet, à peine eut –elle dit cela que Pompom sortit de l'infirmerie, apparemment épuisé et déprimée.

« Mme Pomfresh ! Comment va t'il ? Est-ce qu'il va survivre »

« Mr Potter...vous tombez bien. Je cherchais quelqu'un de compatible avec lui pour lui donner du sang. Il en a perdu beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Si on ne lui en donne pas on ne pourra rien faire. Or personne n'est compatible ici.. sauf peut-être vous, grâce au lien »

Harry s'approcha, tout à fait prêt à donner sa vie pour celle de Draco. Mme Pomfresh l'examina. Il était compatible.

Une chaise fut approchée du corps de Draco. Pendant que Pompom tirait du sang du bras d'Harry, celui-ci regardait Draco.

_Pâle comme un mort. Il est tellement blanc qu'on dirait qu'il est presque transparent. Et ses veines sont si bleues.. si fines. Ne meurt pas Draco, je t'en supplie ne meurt pas. Par maintenant que j'ai vu ce que pourrait être le bonheur à tes côtes. Pas maintenant que je t'ai trouvé. Je t'en supplie._

Les larmes d'Harry dévalaient sur ses joues. Pompom le secoua légèrement pour lui dire qu'elle avait fini

« C'est tout ? Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas plus de sang ? Vous ne voyez pas comme il est pâle ? Comme il est proche de la mort »

« Harry.. je lui ais donné ce que je pouvais pour qu'il redémarre tout seul. Le reste c'est une question de sa volonté et de la chance.. » La voix de Pompom se brisa un instant

« Cela dit Harry je pense que je te dois la vérité : Parti comme c'est il y a quasiment aucune chance qu'il survivre. Il a perdu trop de sang et même si la transfusion l'a aidé.. il va sûrement mourir. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour l'éviter mais il ne faut pas croire aux miracles.. »

« C'est de ma faute.. uniquement de ma faute...puis-je rester un peu seul avec lui ? »

Sans un mot Mme Pomfresh se retira, laissant Harry seul avec ce qui restait de Draco. Un Draco dans un coma brumeux, qui mourrait bientôt.

Au début, Harry ne pu rien dire. Sa voix était bloquée au fond de sa gorge, étouffée par les remords. Sa main caressa amoureusement les cheveux dorés presque blancs du Serpentard. Inconsciemment il posa les lèvres sur celle de son ange. Elles étaient si froides. Ne serait-ce le léger souffle de Draco il aurait pu passer pour mort.

Mais Draco ne réagit pas. Le lien d'ange était fort, certes, mais cette fois, Harry ne pouvait rien faire. Tout ses mots, tout son amour était inutile. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer. Prenant son courage, il parla à Draco, pour eux deux, pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, en en priant pour que peut-être qu'au fond, quelque part, Draco pouvait l'entendre. Et se battre.

« Draco...Dray.. J'ai lu ta lettre, celle que tu m'as laissé sur la table de chevet. C'est tellement bête, tellement .. si tu savais. Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien entre Dean et moi. Il est venu tenter sa chance, c'est vrai, mais je l'ai repoussé ! Oh si seulement tu avais pu arriver quelques secondes plus tard.. Draco j'ai fait mon choix, c'est vrai. Mais mon choix c'est toi. J'y ais beaucoup réfléchit et j'ai découvert que mon âme et mon cœur se sont accordé. Et je veux tenter ma chance avec toi. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu te battes. Il faut que tu vives. Parce que je t'aime Dray et qu'il faut que tu nous laisses une chance. Pardonne moi je t'en supplie.. et réveille toi »

Et Harry pleura encore. Il se sentait si ridicule de pleurer comme une fille mais la douleur était tellement forte, plus qu'il n'aurait pu jamais l'imaginer. Plus que toutes les douleurs physiques.

« Dray, tu as dit que tu voulais être mon ange, que tu voulais me protéger. Alors fait ton boulot et réveille toi. Parce que si tu ne te réveilles pas, alors tu auras échoué car je mourrais avec toi. »

Sur ses mots, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie. Retenant ses larmes qui menaçait encore une fois de couler il alla s'allonger dans son dortoir, insonorisant son lit et prit une potion de sommeil. Il devait dormir. Il devait être fort. Il se battrait.. tant que Draco vivrait.

TBC....

* * *

Voici comme d'habitude les réponses aux reviews !

MAIS avant une petite question : je voudrais savoir si, parmis les lecteurs (et/ou reviewers) il y a des garçons hétéros (j'ai vu pas mal de filles, quelque garçon mais je ne sais pas leurs tendance). Et si oui j'aimerais bien avoir votre point de vue sur le yaoi et pourquoi vous le lisez (c'est juste par curiosité lol)

**RAR**

**marrypier **

Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, quand à la fin.. tu verras. Lol (je suis méchante je sais)

**EvIl-aNGel666 **

Ah non ah non, pas les fourmis mangeuses d'auteur c'est pas gentil, et puis si je me fais manger je ne pourrais pas terminer ma fic (ce qui serait bête vu le peu de chapitre qu'il reste !!)

**Minerve **

Lol ben tu sais quand on aime quelqu'un parfois on réfléchit pas trop. Et puis Dean il est gryffondor, donc parfois il fonce sans réfléchir, il n'a pas la ruse des serpentards (comment ça, ça se voit que je viens de serpentard?). Je sais pas encore ce que Harry va lui faire mais surement quelque chose c'est sur !

Comme tu l'as vu Harry a eu la bonne idée de retourner à l'appart.. mais clairement trop tard. Et que Harry dise qu'il aime Dray ça ne changera rien (et oui, ça serait trop facile si à chaque fois qu'on dit « je t'aime » il y avait un miracle !).. Tiens, et si je faisais une deadfic finalement .. ??? Non non je rigole, jpense que je vais pas faire ça (quoique.. en fait j'suis pas vraiment sur lol)

**Vif d'or **

Salut ! Bon déjà, je te dois des excuses parce que je n'ai pas pu répondre a ta review, j'espère que tu m'en veut pas trop. Et oui, je sais je suis sadique dans les deux derniers chapitre mais j'aime bien être sadique, moi j'adore les fics ou ça se passe mal et qu'il faut ramer pour arranger ça !

A propos j'ai réfléchi : tu devrais quand même essayer d'écrire quelque chose. J'ai vu pas mal de fic bof voire mauvaise et je suis sure que toi tu peux faire un truc bien, pourquoi tu n'essaie pas ? ne serais-ce qu'un OS pour commencer !

**chris52 **

Ben il a .. enfin il s'est.. enfin il a voulu se suicider kwa, ct pourtant claire nan ? lol. Je suis cruelle, je sais, mais bon c'est ça être un auteur sadique lol !

A propos,j'ai lu Lui et Lui, il faut avancer un peu, ça a l'air cool (et pourquoi rating G, snif, ce genre de rating me déprime lol).

**nicolas **

Non non, pas me tuer, moi être gentille auteur sans défense (et surtout qui a pas fini sa fic alors). Et puis tu vois j'ai tenu ma promesse il est pas mort... pour l'instant... (mdr, je sens que tu vas me lapider). Pour ta citation « l'amour n'a pas de sexe » je suis plus ou moins d'accord. Je suis d'accord dans le sens ou on peut aimer un homme comme une femme et je n'ai rien du tout contre les homos, l'amour en lui-même ne vient pas que de là. Cela dit, je pense que quand on est clairement attiré par un sexe il est très rare de tomber amoureux de l'autre (en gros, je suis une pure hétero et je doute de ne jamais tomber amoureuse d'une fille ne serais-ce que parce que mon corps est attiré que par les mecs). Walla, c'est ce que j'en pense.

**Her-mio-neu **

Meuh non fo pas pleurer (quoique.. d'accord j'avoue j'aime bien les moments tristes ou on est complètement super triste quand on le lit lol). Pour Dean ta proposition est sympa, j'en parlerais à Harry, peut-être qu'il trouvera ça intéressant de le laisser le tuer à la main, vu qu'il est très en colère ! Enfin, cela dit Dean avait le droit de « tenter » et c'est pas du viol étant donné que quand Harry à régit il s'est arrêté ! Dumby voit tout et entend tout.. non j'aime pas cette idée, ras le bol du vieux, alors lui il va rester à faire le zoophile avec son phénix sans venir nous embêter hein !

Sinon t'inkiet, j'm bien quand t'écris portnawak ça m'a fait rire de te lire.

**Lilyep **

Desolée c'est vrai, je suis réellement sadique et je vous laisse completement sur votre faim, mais c'est bien comme ça vous viendrez lire la suite !!

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami 2004-09-12 9 Signed **

Hein, une happy end ? J'ai dit ça ? Et si je changerais d'avis... gd yeux innocents. Et « sinon » quoi ? Attention, je ne marche pas au chantage lol (sauf si tu m'échange une happy end contre un draco)

**gaelle griffondor**

Merci pr ta review. Pour répondre à ta question je le fais juste avec l'éditeur de ff (document manager) et après je sauvegarde et ça reste. Sinon tu peux aussi essayer en copier coller ! Walla, sinon c'est tout !

**mifibou **

Oui,ça fait mal, en fait ça fait mal aussi de l'écrire mais ça commençait à devenir trop gentil là, j'avais besoin que mes neurones d'auteur sadique se reveillent en force ! je suis contente que tu trouve que j'ai maitrisé mon effet, ça me fait super plaisir et je vais essayer d'avoir pitié et d'écrire vite (mais g pas mal de trucs à faire)

**hermignonne1133**

Rhhaa, et bien je sais, je suis sadique, on sait toujours pas s'il va vivre ou mourir... mais bon au moins Harry a (enfin) fait son choix !

**Melhuiwen **

On sous estime l'intérêt des bêtes à cornes. D'ailleurs c'est vrai que la question est judicieuse et que je crois que je connais pas beaucoup de bêtes à cornes (la question étant aussi : est ce que les bois sont considérés comme des cornes ?). Alors, vous nous avez inventés des espèces ? J'espère que vous avez pas oublié de citer la licorne hein ! lol. Donc walla, j'ai utilisé le miroir (vite fait certes mais c'était quand même utile pour qu'Harry arrête de se prendre la tête –ou de ME prendre la tête au choix-). Tu risques de faire quoi si tu reponds plus de tes actes ?

Pour les anges gardiens c'est moi qui l'ai inventé bien sur (c'est marrant parce que c'est pas la 1ere fois que j'invente une légende et à chaque fois des gens se demandent si c'est vrai ou pas !). En tout cas, ravie que ça te plaise. Desolée d'avoir été encore sadique.. normalement je le serais moins dans les prochains chapitres !

**onarluca**

T troooooop michante !!!! ça fait plus d'une semaine que , 2x par jour je vais voir s'il n'y a pas un nouveau chapitre d'Eden .. et non. Toujours pas. Pourquoi me tortures tu ? Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ma fic tant que tu auras pas continué la tienne (j'en suis capable !) ; Sinon je comprends Draco, tu serais resté toi pour voir l'homme de ta vie se faire embrasser par quelqu'un d'autre ? (moi pas lol)

**Audy-Inuyasha **

Salut you too ;-) Oui c'est vrai on s'est peut-être croisé à Montréal mais bon j'y suis pas resté longtemps ! Le biodome c'est marrant mais je m'attendais à un truc plus grand. Sinon je suis trop contente parske je pars à Venise à Noël ! Tu fais quoi toi pour les vacances ? Merci pour tes reviews et tes compliments !!


	11. Souffrir en silence

**Disclaimer **: Rien est à moi (quoique je suis en train de m'arranger avec le manageur de JK pour ouvrir un procès afin d'avoir la garde alternée de Draco lol) sauf l'histoire débile lol .

**Note** :Allez, courage les zamis, c'est bientôt the end (et au chap prochain...Le lemon)

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Souffrir en silence **

Harry attendait. Cela faisait presque une semaine maintenant. Il allait tous les jours à l'infirmerie, pour prendre des nouvelles, pour veiller sur le sommeil de son ange.

Au début, il y croyait dur comme fer. Il était sur que Draco se réveillerai tout de suite. C'est ce qui arrivait dans les films. L'acteur principal avouait son amour et comme par magie sa moitié disparue réapparaissait.

Mais cela n'était pas arrivé. Bien sur que non. Et personne ne savait pourquoi. Peut-être le choc d'avoir perdu trop de sang, peut-être une volonté de ne pas se réveiller. En tout cas, Draco était dans le coma, profondément, désespérément.

Le matin venait de se lever et, encore une fois, Harry avait dormi à l'infirmerie. Il ne voulait plus laisser Draco « au cas o ». Loin de lui il ne pouvait pas dormir, il se faisait du souci 24h/24h.

Le ciel était voilé. Gris et lourd. Comme son cœur. Il avait perdu le soleil. Son soleil. Et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rester avec Draco pour toujours, dans la vie comme dans la mort.

_On ne réalise jamais la valeur d'une chose avant de la perdre. Quand je pense qu'il y a une semaine je n'étais même pas sur de vouloir sortir avec lui, d'être lié avec lui. Maintenant je ne veux que ça, je ne peux plus vivre sans ça.. et ça fait mal.. très mal.. _

Comme Harry regardait Draco, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant place à Mme Pomfresh suivit de Dobby qui portait un plateau repas pour Harry.

« Harry.. Je me suis doutée que, comme d'habitude, tu n'irais pas petit déjeuner. Mais comme c'est mauvais pour ta santé j'ai demandé à Dobby de t'apporter de quoi manger. Le professeur Chourave est malade aujourd'hui, tu n'as donc pas cours ce matin. »

« Hum.. Merci Pompom » répondit Harry, rêveusement.

Dobby s'approcha d'Harry, déposant le plateau sur une petite table entre les deux lits. Il regarda Harry, la tête légerment penché sur le côté

« Est-ce que Harry Potter va bien ? Harry Potter devrait sortir, il est tout vert pâle »

« ça va Dobby, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas » répondit doucement Harry

Mme Pomfresh fit signe à Dobby qui disparut dans un « plop » sonore. Elle se rapprocha de Draco, pour l'examiner, avant de se retourner vers Harry.

« Toujours stationnaire. Absolument aucun changement. Rien. Coma total. Et je ne peux rien faire. Mais Dobby a raison Harry. Tu ne peux pas plus que moi, mais si tu continues à rester ici 24h/24h tu vas devenir dépressif. Et ça ne le servirait en rien. Au contraire, il se sentirait coupable s'il venait à se réveiller. »

Pendant qu'elle expliquait ça, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer Ron et Hermione, la tête baissé, légèrement honteux.

Ils entendirent la fin du discours de Mme Pomfresh et Hermione en profita pour mettre son grain de sel

« HUM .. euh, excusez moi de m'en mêler mais, comme Harry le sait peut-être, nous n'avons pas cours ce matin et je me demandais s'il voudrait… qu'on aille à Pré au Lard tout les trois »

« Mlle Granger ! Quelle bonne idée ! Je recommandais justement fortement à Harry de se changer les idées ».

« S'il te plait Harry, dis oui » souffla Ron.

_J'ai pas envie, j'ai pas envie, j'ai pas envie.. Draco, si tu savais. Si je pouvais je resterais près de toi, à te regarder à chaque seconde du jour et de la nuit. Mais peut-être qu'ils ont raison au fond. La raison. Ma raison elle dort avec toi, elle sombre en toi. Mais je vais les suivre, juste pour ce matin. A midi je reviendrais pour toi mon Draco_

« Oui » répondit Harry, d'une voix à peine audible.

Pourtant ce oui si peu enthousiaste provoqua un véritable raz de marée de joie chez ses camarades qui, après l'avoir laissé finir son petit déjeuner, l'entraînèrent par la main, euphorique, vers Pré au Lard.

**PLUS TARD A PRE AU LARD**

« Ron, ron regarde, une nouvelle invention de tes frères, encore ! » cria Seamus transformé en poule à lunette après avoir mit sa main là où il ne fallait pas.

Harry sourit légèrement. Par courtoisie. Aussi drôles que ces farces soient il n'était pas d'humeur à rire.. plutôt à pleurer en fait. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils se baladaient à Pré au Lard.

Auparavant ils étaient passés par Honeydukes pour acheter la dernière plume à la menthe qui permettait à qui la mangeait de changer d'apparence pendant une heure, puis Hermione avait tenu à passer dans la librairie pour prendre des livres afin d'approfondir (encore !) ses connaissances en arithmancie.

Mais Harry en avait marre de faire semblant, et bientôt il serait temps de retourner vers l'école pour le déjeuner.

« Ron, 'Mione ? Il est bientôt l'heure de rentrer, je vais vous laisser on se retrouve dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner d'accord ? »

Comprenant que leur ami avait déjà fait beaucoup plus que pendant toute cette dernière semaine ils le laissèrent partir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu.

Juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, Ron le rattrapa

« Euh.. ecoute.. Harry.. » rougit Ron, ayant apparemment quelque chose de dur à dire « jesuisdésol »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis désolé. Pour ma « réaction » dans la salle commune. Et je voulais te dire.. je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé la foui…euh Malfoy mais j'espère qu'il s'en sortira. Et même si j'ai du mal à l'accepter, 'mione m'a expliqué et je sais que tu as besoin de lui. Et que vous devez être ensemble. Alors soit fort et.. on est tous avec toi »

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de réagir, Ron reparti sous le regard bienveillant d'Hermione qui le félicita d'un très long baiser.

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Harry quitta finalement le magasin.

Mais son humeur morose lui revient vite, surtout lorsqu'il passa à nouveau près du parc près de Honeydukes. LE parc. Celui qui avait vu leur premier baiser, celui qu'il regrettait tant maintenant, alors qu'à l'époque il l'avait repoussé.

Et les choses lui revirent comme si c'était hier. La lueur dans les yeux de Draco, dans ses yeux maintenant fermés depuis une semaine, son goût, un mélange de vanille et de canelle douce, sa chaleur…

Les yeux vers le sol, il retourna lentement vers le château, quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il releva la tête, doucement.

« Oh Harry.. Harry écoutes, ne pars pas s'il te plait. Je voulais te parler, je suis désolé. Je veux dire je ne pensais pas qu'il.. et que tu .. enfin tu vois. »

« Non en effet Dean, apparemment tu ne pensais pas. Reste à voir si ça t'arrives parfois » siffla Harry d'un ton doucereux et cruel

« Mais..euh.. enfin.. je serais desolé si Malfoy mourrait je ne voulais pas.. je voulais juste ton bien. Enfin notre bien Harry. Mais j'ai compris que tu avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir, alors je te laisse. Mais je voulais juste te dire que je ne voulais pas sa mort. Pas que ça m'attriste c'est vrai mais je ne le voulais pas »

« THOMAS. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Saches que je n'en ai rien à foutre que tu l'es voulu ou non car par ta faute MON Draco peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Alors deux trois petites choses :

D'abord, je n'ai pas besoin de temps comme tu dis parce que maintenant je sais très bien ce que je veux j'aime Draco, uniquement Draco, pour toujours et RIEN même sa mort ne pourra me faire changer d'avis

Ensuite NE M'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS à moins de 1 mètre, et c'est pareil pour Draco, sinon je t'assure que tu t'en mordras les doigts. Bien sur si on entend dire que tu dis des choses contre nous derrière notre dos ou que tu fais des mauvais tours se sera pire. Et c'est ta seule option car bien sur pour l'instant je n'ai aucune confiance en toi et je ne te pardonne pas.»

« Mais Harry… » glapit Dean, essayant de se rapprocher

« NE M'APPROCHE PAS J'AI DIT » cria Harry avant de partir, laissant un Dean gémissant sur le sol.

En effet la force de la colère et de la douleur d'Harry lui avait permis d'envoyer inconsciemment un sort sans baguette sur le « pauvre » Dean qui ressentait alors l'équivalent des effets du Doloris pendant les prochaines 10 minutes.

_Tu vois mon Draco, il souffre, comme promis. Pour ce qu'il t'a fait, pour ce qu'il nous à fait !_

Comme promis toujours, Harry passa à l'infirmerie pour voir son dragon. Toujours stationnaire. Il lui raconta à voix basse l'épisode avec Dean puis le laissa sur un « je t'aime », lancé dans le vent, comme toujours.

C'est un peu plus « joyeux » qu'il rejoignit la grande salle, surtout lorsqu'il entendit les rumeurs disant que Dean avait été emmené à St Mangouste, que personne ne savait ce qu'il avait à part le fait qu'il se mettait à trembler dès qu'on parlait de ses camarades gryffondor et qu'il ne voulait rien dire.

Harry commença à manger en silence le canard aux pêches. _Le plat préféré de Draco_. Comment savait-il ça ? il ne le savait pas. Son esprit venait de lui dire.

Tout à coup, comme un raz de marée, des images déferlèrent vers lui. Des images des moments passés avec Draco, de la vie de Draco. L'enfance de Draco. Leur vie antérieur même vint faire quelques apparitions.

Il se leva en trombe et tomba sur le sol, cognant quelqu'un à l'entrée de la porte. Colin Crivey, essoufflé et apparemment très agité

« HARRY. DRACO. INFIRMERIE »

Ce fut tout ce qu'eut le temps de comprendre Harry avant de se précipiter vers le chevet de son amour.

* * *

TBC....

Desolée, je suis sadique de vous laisser dans l'expectative comme ça mais bon, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, courage

**IMPORTANT !!!!!** : J'ai besoin de vous pour le dernier chapitre parce que j'hésite à l'écrire « comme d'habitude » ou de mettre plus de POV (pas de pensées simplement mais des vrais POV). Donnez votre avis par reviews SVP !

RAR

**Héloïse (royalwear)**

Desolée de t'avoir fait pleuré !! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te remontra le moral ;-) et j'espère que celui-ci ta plut aussi !! Zouz.

**Vif d'or **

Et non, pas de rêves desolée, peut-être un peu de transmission de pensée sur la fin mais pas de rêves ni trop de magie due uniquement à l'amour parce que je voulais que ça reste un peu « normal », c'est-à-dire qu'Harry rame comme tout le monde ! Sorry pour ta séparation j'espère que ça se passera bien (mes parents se sont séparés après aussi 20 ans de vie commune et ça a été dur mais c'était mieux pour eux deux et maintenant ça se passe très bien)

**Melhuiwen **

Bah oui c'est triste une si petite reviews (enfin c'est mieux que pas du tout cela dit !) je compte sur toi pour me faire un grand truc sur la prochaine. Zouz et a bientôt (notamment par tes fics, a propos c trop horrible « toi et moi » c terrible t plus sadique que moi tu sais ? En plus j'arrête pas de le relire).

**Shimsse Malfoy**

Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et je trouve aussi que Draco à vraiment « une gueule d'ange » comme on dit, dommage que ce genre de mecs existent pas réellement !!

**Minerve **

Hi minerve ! ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours présente à suivre ma fic (a propos, pour info, je prépare une nouvelle fic SSHP très probablement). J'Vais essayer de pas faire mourir tes chéris mais tu as vu, j'ai bien fait souffrir Dean rire sadique d'auteur contente. Et la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas de miracle quand il dit « je t'aime » c'est par ce que je trouve ça cliché, c'est en général comme ça que tout se résout et je voulais une résolution sans magie, juste avec de la chance et de l'espoir. Mais je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'en général l'amour est plus fort que tout.. mais n'empêche pas la mort !

**hermignonne-1133 **

Oulà oulà, pas de « plus vite que ça » qui tienne, je fais aussi vite que je peux ! pareil pour la suite, je ferais aussi vite que je peux ! Comment as-tu trouvé ce chap ?

**l'ange des tenebres **

Ouh, desolée je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Sinon pour ce que tu esperais peut-être au prochain chapitre.. bon d'accord, surement au prochain chapitre (arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux, manipulatrice lol).

**Ginypompom **

LOOOOOOOL j'adore tes reviews, trop de délire lol. Moi je n'ai pas trop vu de nouvelles pub ces temps ci mais j'ai un commentaire à faire sur celle que tu m'as posté (a propos bravo pour le courage d'avoir tout marqué !) : as-tu remarqué que les traducteurs de la pubs sont des nuls qui savent pas ce que flyboat veux dire (vu que, lorsque les deux jeunes parlent au lieu de la traduction de flyboat il y a trois points d'interrogations). Ça m'a fait pas mal rire. Sinon malheureusement j'ai pas encore vu celle de Charal mais y a tellement de trucs trop bête (genre les pub mcdo .. piteux). Mais j'aimais bien celles avec frosties (la 1ere ou le gars fini en tapis chez le maharadjah et l'autre ou il se coince la queue dans la portière lol).

Bon sinon pour revenir à la fic (lol) Oui, c'est pas bien e tirer des conclusions hâtives mais je crois que j'aurais fait pareil (enfin p-e pas mourir mais en tout cas croire qu'il me trompait). Et OUI j'aime faire souffrir les personnages (et les lecteurs aussi) mais seulement si ça va mieux après (pour l'instant j'ai jamais fait de death fic ni de truc très triste). Donc tu as de l'espoir pour la suite lol.

**Reichan-it **

Kikoo Reichan, moi aussi je deteste Dean dans ma fic, mais fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne embrouiller le tout ! C'est courageux d'avoir lu les 10 chapitres à la fois (ça m'est déjà arrivé pour certaines fic mais ça prend du temps). Sinon pour l'idée du lien et de l'ange j'ai toujours été assez forte en création de mythe alors voilà ; Si ça se trouve c'est vrai et c'est ma muse qui m'a inspiré ;) !! La suitee arrive dès que je peux.

**Hina Maxwell **

Allez, t'inquiètes pas. Sinon toruter Dean je sais pas, va voir à St Mangouste si tu peux l'approcher, son cas n'est plus mon affaire lol (tu envisages de lui faire quoi ??). A bientôt j'espère

**céline402 **

ouah, tu me fais rougri avec tes compliments c'est gentil ! Sinon je n'ai aps eu de réponse à ma question donc je ne sais pas s'il n'y a pas de mecs ou s'ils n'ont pas lu ma note.. en tout cas si j'en ai un jour je te tiendrais au courant. Dsl j'ai pas réveillé Dray.. mais bon il est pas mort non plus donc pour l'instant on est quittes !

**nicolas **

Faut toujours pas me lapider, la fin est proche (et surtout je me mets à une autre fic après donc faudra encore –et toujours- pas me tuer). Et puis fo pas me torturer sinon je serais mal en point pour écrire et je risque de perdre mon inspiration (sadique !) ! t'as vu je l'ai pas fait crevé (enfin, il vit pas non plus mais bon, pour l'instant il est –stable- lol).

Merci du compliment de « super autrice » je le retiens lol. Sinon si je puis me permettre par rapport à tes questions sur l'amour etc : quelle es ta situation ? Je pense aussi que l'on aime avec le cœur et d'ailleurs je trouve que même sans rien de physique des amours entre personnes du même sexe peut exister (je considère que ma meilleure amie, qui est comme ma sœur, je l'aime autant voire plus que mon mec, mais c'est pas physique, c'est transcendant, c'est différent tu vois ?)

**inouko **

Je sais, j'aime bien faire dans le sadisme. Et sinon pour répondre a ta question « « pourquoi tout ce rose? » je sais pas. Je trouve que le rose ça fait assez fille, assez romantique, assez cruchon, or dumby est pas censé faire cruchon mais sérieux et je voulais le ridiculiser un peu lol. Mais j'aime bien le rose, je trouve ça joyeux (mon copain par contre déteste cette couleur lol). T'as vu je t'ai exaucée : Dean souffre (niark lol).

**myncat **

C'est pas grave merci d'avoir essayé quand même lol. Et sinon tu aimes bien les SSHP aussi ? (non je demande parce que j'en ai un qui se prévoit gentiment là)

**Her-mio-neu **

Oui je sais moi aussi je préférais que Harry meurt que Draco (non c'est vrai il est gentil Harry mais c'est pas mon Draco supr sex symbol auteur qui ronronnne). Lol tu vois, Dean a bien souffert et Harry l'a bien remis à sa place (fallait pas le tuer, j'aurais pas voulu envoyer Harry chou a Azkaban). Ta reviews est très bien sinon et j'adore tes « folies » comme tu dis lol.

**Lilyep**

Lol apparamment tu es pas la seule à vouloir qu'il vive.. bien, je crois que tu seras peut-être exaucée au prochain chapitre !!

**EvIl-aNGel666**

Welle et bien toujours pas de réponse pour Draco va-t-il mourir ou pas mais bon je vais te donner un indice : ma fic est classé R, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre et j'ai toujours pas fait de lemon.. lol.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami **

Oui tu as raison, ma fic ne serait pas R sans lemon et elle l'est et comme on peut difficilement faire un lemon avec des morts.. je t'en fais un au prochain chapitre promis (voire deux si j'ai le moral lol). J'ai pas encore reçu le colis express Dray mais je l'attends avec impatience (miaaam)

**onarluca **

Rhhhhaa artemis, onarluca, caro (je sais plus comment t'appeler moi maintenant lol). Comme je te l'ai dis via mail voir l'avant dernier chap et bientôt le dernier et après : mon HPSS. Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté de me lire, j'espère que ça donnera quelque chose mon idée. Pour l'engueulade c'est bien possible oui.. et le calinou aussi lol (vive les lemons) mais au prochain –et dernier- chapitre patience !

**gaelle griffondor **

Alors t'as résolut ton problème ? Désolée de pas avoir pu t'aider.


	12. Rêves d'ange

**Disclaimer **: Rien est à moi (quoique je suis en train de m'arranger avec le manageur de JK pour ouvrir un procès afin d'avoir la garde alternée de Draco lol) sauf l'histoire débile lol .

**IMPORTANT : Voici LE LEMON donc je préviens, bien que la fic ait été assez soft ce chapitre l'est un peu moins (homophobes ouste !) !! (alors content(es) ??). Ah oui et c'est le dernier chapitre aussi (la fin, bien cruchonne comme d'hab). A propos, c'est que le 2e lemon de ma vie alors j'espère qu'il vous satisfera ! **

Note : je voulais vous faire poireauter jusqu'au W-E pour avoir un max de reviews mais entre la fatigue et ma nouvelle fic en cours (**Pretty Man**) je vous ais épargné ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Rêves d'ange**

POV DRACO (pour bien commencer la journée ;-))

Blanc.

Blanc et froid.

Ce fut la première sensation que je rencontrais dans ce monde nouveau.

Etais-je au paradis ? En enfer ? Ailleurs ?

Au début j'hésitais, avant de me rendre compte que j'avais toujours une conscience. J'étais en enfer donc. Capable de penser encore à Harry.. et à Dean. Capable me rappeler de ma douleur et de celle encore plus forte de l'avoir abandonné. Je pensais à ma vie à un moment. Brièvement. A mes souvenirs. Avec Harry. Avant Harry.

Tout à coup l'éblouissement commença à s'estomper, j'allais enfin pouvoir voir ou j'étais. Le blanc étincelant se dissipa. J'avais mal. Dans mon cœur bien sur mais dans mon corps aussi. Peut-on souffrir physiquement après la mort ? J'avais mal aux poignets et j'étais pâteux.

J'entendis une voix. Un ange ? Tout à coup je souris, me rappelant que j'étais sensé en être un moi-même. Mon sourire se fit douloureux. Harry. Il hantait ma tête, mon cœur mon âme.

La voix se rapprochait, se faisant plus proche, plus douce. Mais j'avais peur j'étais perdu pour la première fois, perdu dans tout les sens du terme. Quand enfin le visage à qui appartenais la voix apparut je cria.

FIN POV

Draco poussa un cri strident dans l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh, ayant senti son patient se réveiller, pensa que c'était la peur du à un réveil brutal dans une infirmerie impersonnelle. Mais elle douta lorsque Draco ouvrit la bouche.

« Mme Pomfresh ? »

« Mais oui Draco ne t'inquiète pas c'est bien moi. Nous t'avons retrouvés juste à temps et sauvé, tu nous à fait très peur tu sais ! »

« Sauvé.. SAUVE ! MAIS VOUS ETES QUOI AU JUSTE POUR DECIDER SI JE DOIS VIVRE OU PAS ? COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ? ME RAMENER ICI.. » la voix de Draco se brisa alors que Mme Pomfresh restait bouche bée devant ces cris

POV DRACO

J'étais « sauvé » et elle était fière d'elle en plus. Bien sur je serais sûrement constamment sous sa garde, incapable de recommencer. La première fois à déjà été si dure, si douloureuse.

Et je passerais ma vie à voir mon amour filer le parfait amour avec un autre. A dépérir doucement dans une douleur bien plus atroce que le plus douloureux que tout autre suicide. Je le savais, j'en avais eu un aperçu et il m'avait largement suffit.

J'essayais de me retenir mais ce fut impossible, des larmes coulèrent le long des mes joues et des sanglots commencèrent à m'envahir. Harry, mon Harry.

POV HARRY

Colin venait de me prévenir et j'avais couru de toutes mes forces jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, pourvu que cette « nouvelle »importante soit son réveil et non sa mort. Sinon, je mourrais avec lui, comme promis.

J'étais athée comme la plupart des sorciers alors, sur le chemin, je priais Merlin et tout les grands sorciers (même Dumbledore !) pour que me soit rendu mon Draco. Mon ange. Cette vie là ne pouvait pas nous séparer encore. Et plus je courais plus j'avais peur, plus j'avais mal, plus mon cœur se serrait.

Mes sentiments en entrant dans l'infirmerie furent très divers.

Le soulagement d'abord, intense et énorme, balayant tout sur son passage : Draco était réveillé ! Draco était EN VIE. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur et mon âme renaissaient avec lui.

La colère ensuite, due au fait qu'il ait voulu se séparer de moi, due à ma peur d'avoir failli le perdre.

La peur et l'amour ensuite. En voyant son visage, couvert de larme. Mon Draco pleurait. Pourquoi ?

Je me rapprochais de lui, lui souleva la tête et planta mes yeux dans les siens. J'avais envie de le serrer contre moi sans plus jamais parler. Cependant nous devions parler d'abord. Et je voulais savoir pourquoi il pleurait. Je lui demandais.

« Je suis désolé » commença-t-il « Je suis encore en vie, je suis désolé, je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie. J'ai raté mon suicide mais je te promets d'essayer de rester le plus éloigné de toi possible »

Avant même que j'ai pu réaliser ce que je faisais la claque était partie. Il resta bouche bée. Sidéré. Il ne comprenait pas. Alors que j'allais expliquer les mots s'emparerent de moi et se déchaînèrent sans que j'ai pu les retenir

« COMMENT TU AS PU ME FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? EST-CE QUE TU AS PENSE A MOI, A CE QUE JE RESSENTIRAI ? ET BIEN SUR TU T'ES SENTI OBLIGE DE SAUTER AUX CONCLUSIONS QUND TU M'AS VU AVEC DEAN, MËME PAS FOUTU DE VENIR ME PARLER » dis-je, comme fou

Puis le calme. L'incompréhension avant sa question « Mais je croyais..toi et Dean.. je vous ais vu »

« Ah OUI ? Et qu'est ce que tu as vu EXACTEMMENT ? Moi répondant ardemment à son baiser ou moi qui le repoussait après être resté deux secondes sans bouger, trop choqué pour réagir ? Tu ne sais pas. Parce que tu es parti. Et est-ce que tu imagines seulement ce que ça fait de voir la personne qu'on aime et qui a promis de nous protéger pour toujours au bord de la mort à cause d'une connerie »

J'avais dit ses mots plus doucement, l'amour et la tristesse remplaçant la colère.

Ses yeux avaient commencés à se remplir de larmes laissant peu à peu place à l'étonnement

« Est –ce que tu viens de dire que.. ? »

« Que je t'aime. Oui. Et je t'ai choisi. Et tu m'as laissé. Ne me fais PLUS JAMAIS une chose pareille !! »

FIN DU POV

Harry s'approcha tendrement du chevet de Draco, posant légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une caresse réconfortante. Mais Draco en voulait plus et commença à approfondir leur baiser, sa langue venant jouer avec celle de son amour avec un soupir de contentement.

Sentant que leur désir commençait à leur échapper, Harry s'arrêta. Il ne voulais pas « s'unir » en plein milieu de l'infirmerie. Il sourit en pensant à ça. Draco rit aussi lorsqu'il eut compris la raison.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Harry brusquement

« Euh.. en fait oui beaucoup » répondit Draco avec un sourire.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Si Mme Pomfresh l'accepte on peut encore aller déjeuner dans la grande salle. Je sais que tu pourrais manger là.. mais j'aimerais que tout le monde te voit..Que tout le monde nous voit »

« Oh harry... je vais lui demander »

Et Mme Pomfresh, après 2 minutes d'yeux doux façon petit chiot battu accepta de laisser sortir Draco qui allait visiblement beaucoup mieux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle la plupart des éléves finissaient de manger mais il restait largement de quoi les nourrir. Harry tira Draco à la table des Gryffondor, à ses côtés et en face d'Hermione (ndla : il a été gentil, il aurait pu le mettre en face de Ron lol)

« Harry ! Draco ! Vous êtes là ! Tu es réveillé Draco ! ça va mieux ? »

« Oui oui merci hermione mais pas la peine de crier.. » soupira Draco, voyant toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui et le fixer.

Harry en profita pendant que tous regardaient Draco. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement. La salle se tu complètement pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre dans un brouhaha infernal.

Harry se tourna vers Draco un grand sourire genre « je-suis-fière-de-moi-et-j'espère-que-toi-aussi » sur le visage. Draco lui était encore sur son nuage, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi Harry avait fait ça (bien qu'il ne s'en plaignait pas !!)

« Voilà, comme ça maintenant tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble et il n'y aura plus de problème de jalousie ou de quiproquo vu que je compte rester avec toi ! »

Draco sourit, rougit, puis se tourna vers Hermione

« A propos, où est passé Dean ?? C'est le seul gryffondor qui n'est pas là »

Ron et Hermione étouffèrent un rire, pas dupes du tout de l'action d'Harry « hum euh Ste Mangouste »

« On ne sait pas trop ce qui lui est arrivé.. un retour de sort dirons nous » ajouta Harry, riant presque.

Avant que Draco n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, Harry reprit la parole

« Tu as fini de déjeuner mon cœur ? Alors viens, on a deux trois choses à fai..euh à se dire je crois »

Saisissant la main de son ange il se dirigea vers son ancien appartement (qui avait bien sur été entièrement été nettoyé et ne gardait aucun trace de « l'événement ») sous les rires et les quelques vannes des gryffondors.

« Mais euh.. » eut à peine le temps de dire Draco

Mais Harry était rapide et il emmena son ange dans l'appartement. D'un coup de baguette il transforma les deux lit en un grand lit couleur vert et or et fit tomber Draco dessus avant de lui sauter lui-même dessus et de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Draco l'arrêta doucement et le regarda dans les yeux

« Doucement mon petit lion, ne me dévore pas quand même ! Tu sais, je suis reveillé maintenant, on a tout le temps devant nous »

« Je veux m'unir à toi ! Maintenant ! » dit Harry d'un ton ferme.

« Harry.. tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble je peux attendre ! J'avais juste peur de te perdre mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on rende le lien définitif maintenant »

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Bien sur que je le veux... mais on a le temps. Je veux que tu puisses changer d'avis »

Passant la main sous le t-shirt de son ange, Harry plongea ses grands yeux émeraude dans les lacs de glaces qui lui faisaient face.

« Alors tu n'as toujours pas compris hein ? JE T'AIME. Que toi. Je ne changerais plus d'avis maintenant, c'est fini, je suis sur de moi à 200.. sur de nous. » S'approchant de son oreille il la lécha doucement, tirant un gémissement de Draco, avant de rajouter « je t'aime, à jamais. Et je veux m'unir à toi pour toujours. Maintenant »

Et sans laisser à Draco le temps de discuter encore il lui enleva son t-shirt, couvrant de baisers chaque millimètre de peau qu'il découvrait.

Le regard de Draco s'embua de désir et tous ses arguments disparurent. Poussant Harry sur le côté il se mit à son tour à califourchon sur lui et lui fit subir la même torture avec une douceur et une sensualité folle.

Ne lâchant pas Harry du regard il détacha sa ceinture et fit glisser par terre son pantalon et son boxer. Il se retrouvait donc torse nu dominant son Harry complètement nu.

Il sourit sadiquement avant de frotter doucement le tissu de son jean sur la virilité tendu d'Harry qui gémit et utilisa toutes ses forces pour le repousser le temps de pouvoir au moins se débarrasser de ce jean et ce boxer gênant.

Pendant un instant plus rien n'exista que leurs corps nu qui se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre de toute leur force, pour ressentir au mieux l'etreinte et l'osmose qui les unissait.

Mais le désir reprit bien vite lorsque Draco commença a piqueter la peau de son amant de petit baiser en partant de son visage, ses joues, son cou avant de descendre langoureusement le long de son torse. Il prit son temps, avec un sourire sadique, notamment lorsqu'il s'attarda entre le nombril et l'aine, sans toucher à l'objet de ses fantasme

« Dracooooo s'il te plait... » gémit Harry

Draco sourit de plus belle avant d'embrasser avec douceur le bout du gland déjà humide. Sa langue se fit de plus en plus caressante puis, mettant fin aux tortures d'Harry il le prit tout entier dans sa bouche.

Pendant qu'il continuait ses va et viens il prit un pot de lubrifiant et s'en enduisit les doigts. Continuant ses doux mouvement avec sa bouche il entra un doigt dans l'intimité d'Harry qui se cambra et gémit, plus d'excitation et de douleur. Draco accéléra ses mouvements de bouches pour que le deuxième doigt passe inaperçu.

Les hanches de Harry bougeaient en imitant les mouvements de va-et-vient que prodiguait la bouche de Draco tandis qu'il gémissait.

« Oh Draco.. arrête oh mon dieu.. »

Draco avait bien compris qu'Harry avaient peur de jouir en lui mais il ne s'arrêta bien au contraire il accéléra la cadence, glissant un troisième doigts entre les fesses de son amour, frappant sa prostate pour le faire hurler de plaisir.

Dans un cri étouffé Harry jouit dans la bouche de Draco qui avala le liquide chaud et légèrement salé.

Remontant au niveau d'Harry il se lécha les lèvres d'un air sensuel qui fit à nouveau gémir Harry.

Pour Draco il n'y avait pas de vision plus belle que celle qu'il avait, son amour, le visage brouillé par le plaisir, les yeux dilatés. Son excitation augmenta encore plus lorsque celui-ci lui murmura « prend moi. Maintenant »

Obeissant aux désirs de son amant il remplaça ses doigts par son membre tendu recouvert de lubrifiant, soulevant précautionneusement les hanches de son amant pour bien pénétrer en lui. Il avança avec douceur, écoutant chaque respiration de son Harry, par crainte de lui faire mal.

Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger le temps que celui-ci s'habitue mais ne pu plus se retenir lorsqu'Harry commença à remuer le bassin frénétiquement. Ses coups de reins d'abord doux se firent de plus en plus fort, frappant à chaque fois la prostate d'Harry et le faisant crier de plaisir et gémir de façon incompréhensible.

Accentuant ses poussées, Draco prit en main le sexe d'Harry, le caressant avec vigueur, au même rythme que les vas et viens qu'il faisait en lui. Ils se libèrent en même temps dans un cri de pure jouissance qui contenait le nom de leur aimé.

Haletant, Draco se retira d'Harry et le serra contre lui pour lui communiquer toute la force de son amour

« Tu es mien pour toujours maintenant Harry »

« Je t'aime.. mon ange »

----------Quelques mois plus tard : le soir du Bal de fin d'année-----------

Hermione souriait, revenant de sa danse avec Ron. Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors en face d'Harry et Draco qui s'embrassaient tendrement.

« Alors les garçons, vous allez faire quoi l'année prochaine »

Draco sourit et répondit à la question

« Harry a été pris pour la formation d'auror et moi je vais entamer une carrière au Ministère ! Quand au reste c'est la surprise, même Harry ne sait pas encore »

« Le reste ? Comment ça ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Hum.. tu verras bien »

« Non allez, mon amour, fait pas ton serpentard, dis moi !!! »

« Non, je ne peux pas te dire.. mais bon, si tu y tiens je peux te montrer » puis Draco se tourna à nouveau vers Ron et Hermione « je suis desolé mais apparamment nous allons devoir vous quitter.. de toute façon il se fait tard, tenez, je vous donne ça comme ça vous saurez les détails ».

Sans plus s'expliquer, Draco tendit une enveloppe avec un mot dedans à Hermione, fit un clin d'œil et sortit un portoloin de sa poche

« Accroche toi mon chéri »

PPPPPPPPIOOOO (bruit du portoloin lol)

Harry trébucha et tomba sur l'herbe rafraîchie par la nuit tombée. Il faisait nuit mais Harry pouvait tout de même voir où il était.

Devant lui, une grande maison, immense comme un manoir. Draco le tira par la main et le fit entrer. Harry était bouche bée. Non seulement l'endroit était immense et magnifiquement décoré mais en plus

« Mais.. mais.. mais c'est ... »

« Godric's Hollow.. oui.. c'est ta maison Harry. Enfin, la notre si tu l'acceptes. Je me suis arrangé avec le ministère pour la racheter et la retaper entièrement à l'identique. »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Harry et Draco eut peur d'avoir réveillé un mauvais souvenir

« Harry ? ça ne va pas ? Nous ne sommes pas obligés de vivre ici si c'est trop dur pour toi »

Harry sourit entre ses larmes

« Draco.. c'est tellement.. magique. Tu fais tellement pour moi. Je veux vivre ici. Mais moi j'ai aussi une surprise pour toi.. enfin deux. »

Harry fit s'asseoir Draco sur le canapé et s'assit près de lui.

« J'ai .. découvert quelque chose sur le lien des anges. En fait, il peut y avoir certains changements dans le corps du partenaire et.. » Harry rougit, ne sachant pas bien comment annoncer ce qu'il voulait « Je suis enceint Dray. J'attends un garçon »

L'expression du visage de Draco se figea comme si on venait de lui apprendre que les éléphants aller venir danser au bal en tutu rose.

« C'est.. c'est .. vrai ? » demanda t'il tremblant

« oui.. c'est vrai »

« OH MON DIEU. Mon amour !!! Je t'aime, je vous aime, je suis tellement content » Draco sr mit à hurler et à danser (ndla : c'est le choc, ça l'a rendu fou lol)

Puis il regarda Harry qui semblait toujours gêné puis il aperçu la petite boite dans ses mains. Harry attendit qu'il se calme avant de lui tendre, les yeux pleins d'espoirs. Il ouvrit la boite et Harry lui passa au doigt la magnifique bague qui s'y trouvait

« Draco. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, je ne peux et ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi. Veux tu m'épouser ? »

S'en fut trop pour Draco qui s'évanouit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques secondes après et que tout lui revint en mémoire un sourire lubrique apparut sur son visage. Portant Harry comme une jeune marié il monta les escaliers de la maison

« Mon amour, mon très cher futur mari, je crois qu'il est plus que temps d'étrenner les chambres de notre future maison »

* * *

THHHHHHHE EEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNDDDDD

(la fin) (ben oui, la suite ne nous regarde pas, laissez les s'ébattre tranquillement)

ALORSSSSSS ? Votre avis ? Kawaii ?? Un peu trop je sais lol mais je peux pas m'en empêcher !

**IMPORTANT :** Je cherche un/une associé, ayant déjà écrit des R yaoi et ayant de l'imagination, pour m'aider à écrire mon prochain SSHP (je peux l'écrire mais le pb c'est que j'ai pas bcp d'idée après le chapitre 7). Mettez moi une review avec votre adresse mail si vous êtes intéressé ! Ou alors pour m'aider sur Pretty Man aussi pourquoi pas !

**RAR**

**hermignonne-1133 **

Walla walla, j'espère que ça t'auras plut, c'est fini maintenant, peut-être à bientôt sur ma prochaine fic (sûrement un HPSS) !! Zouz

**chris52 **

Ginny : Ma cliente plaide non coupable. En effet, comme vous pouvez le constater ce qu'elle a fait à vos clients n'étaient que pour leur bien final et leurs retrouvailles n'auraient pas été aussi.. hum...chaleureuse si il n'y avait pas eu ce petit moment de séparation.

Elle demande donc au moins une reviews de dommage et interêt pour cette plainte injustifiée alors qu'elle s'est donné tout le mal qu'elle pouvait pour satisfaire ses lecteurs et ses protagoniste (vive les lemons lol). Alors, le juge ?

**gaelle griffondor **

Voilà, la fic est finie, a bientôt peut-être sur la prochaine, j'espère que celle-ci t'as plut !

**Her-mio-neu **

Lol c'est gentil c'est la 1ere fois qu'un lecteur me donne raison et me dit que c'est bien d'être sadique ! M'enfin pour ce dernier chapitre je l'ai pas été ! j'ai même été très très gentille je trouve ! nan ? Moi aussi ça m'a fait bien rire de torturer Dean (en auteur sadique que je suis lol). Enfin voilà, c'est la fin snif, maintenant ma fic est finie et je vais passer à une autre !

**SNAPESLOVE **

Non non ne saute pas ! J'espère que tu as pas sauté sinon t'as raté le lemon ! Tu vois, j'suis pas trop cruelle quand même !

**EvIl-aNGel666 **

Lol non tu vois tu n'as pas eu a attendre 10 chapitre pour le lemon, juste un (normal, vu que c'était le dernier) et l'amour a triomphé (encore ! va falloir que je me fasse une p'tite death fic un jour quand même !). Pour Dean non il va plus ramener sa tête, qu'il la laisse à St Mangouste c'est très bien lol. Ça fait bizarre de finir cette fic.. depuis le temps.. m'enfin bon, j'en prépare d'autre maintenant lol

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami **

Une centaine d'année ?Ah non non je proteste, j'aurais plus assez de force pour faire subir à Draco tout ce que je voudrais lui faire subir (niaaaark !!). Qu'a tu pensé de la fin, le p'tit lemon (jle trouve moins pire que ce que je craignais en fait). On se revoit sur une autre fic (j'ai plusieurs idées en cours là) ?

**Minerve **

Lol contente que mon p'tit trip contre Dean t'ai fait plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras comblé (histoire de finir sur une bonne note lol). Et j'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai mis quelques POV comme je pensais le faire. A propos je ferais surement mon HPSS mais p-e un HPDM avant.. on va voir en fait, à l'inspiration lol (en fait j'en manque un peu pr le HPSS)

**myncat **

Alors ? Tu me trouves toujours aussi sadique ? J'espère que non et que tu as aimé le dernier chap !

**onarluca **

Ben oui, notre Dray national se réveillait tranquillement mais sûrement.. mais bon c'était un peu couru d'avance vu que j'avais dit Happy End et que 12 chapitres !Alors, t'en as pensé quoi ? Maintenant je peux me mettre à mes autres fics !

**Reichan-it **

Mais non pas la guerre la paix (et l'amour même lol). Alors maintenant qu'il est réveillé (et que la fic est finie) tu me laisse une reviews pr la fin ?


End file.
